Unexpected Saiyan
by AniSky9
Summary: While Gohan is thinking about the upcoming battle with Cell he is interrupted by a piercing scream. He rushes to the rescue of a mysterious girl who didn't seemed to not need rescuing. Who is this girl that is turning Gohan's world upside down?
1. Rescue?

**EDITED CHAPTER**

This story takes place right before the Cell Tournament. Please enjoy.

I do not own DBZ...

* * *

A small soft sigh interrupted the otherwise silent scene. _ I don't wanna go back there. I don't know how much more I can take. _A small girl sat on the edge of a large cliff with one leg dangling over the side. Her small slender arms wrapped around one knee while her chin rested on top of it. She stared into the rushing waters that were hundreds of feet below and sighed aloud again. Her long blonde hair blew in the small breeze as she thought about how her life had reached this point. _Why can't I just stay here? I'll be fine on my own. _

How long had she been on her own? The days seemed to run together now. All she knew was life was better this way. This way she didn't have to deal with the way her so called "family" treated her. _Family, as if I'd ever have a real family. _Thinking of families always created a pang in her chest and left her depressed so she did her best not to think about it.

_I don't need them. I don't need anybody, _she decided. But even after the declaration she remained sitting where she was and gazing into the rapids below deep in her thoughts. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the presence of the three big men that were creeping up behind her.

"Hey, there little missy. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" asked a dangerous and rough voice. This man was apparently the head of this group and by far the largest. His dark eyes held a menacing glint as he stared at the back of the little girl. The other two were large as well but not as round as the leader. They snickered at what they knew was coming up next, but were surprised at how the girl had not even acknowledged their presence. Perhaps she was deaf or hard of hearing.

"That's none of your business. So you can leave," she finally said sternly without turning around. She remained stagnant and still staring at the waters below. Her almost matching colored eyes did not waver.

The man's eyes narrowed before he let out a loud deep laugh, making his giant belly roll around like jell-o. "My, aren't you a little feisty one. I guess we need to teach you some manners little girl."

"And I need to teach you to shut up." She was not in the mood to deal with this right now.

"Why you! You're coming with us," he yelled reaching out to grab the girl, but found himself thrown out of the way with ease. The others blinked a few times to try to grasp what had just happened. They didn't see anything only their leader fly off the now standing girl. He landed not too far away against a large rock, making him scream in pain. "Argh! Don't just stand there! Get her!" he screamed at his gaping friends.

The two men snapped out of their trance and growled as they ran over to the girl who was standing now. She took care of the first man with ease, with a graceful kick, but that allowed the second man enough time to grab her by her hair. He pulled her closer to the edge as she struggled to get out of his grip. "Get off me!" she yelled as she saw the other two men heading for her now. In an attempt to escape she shoved her elbow into the fat belly of the man holding her hair, making him release her as he held himself in pain, letting out a loud yell. With a roundhouse kick, she sent him flying into his friends, making them trip and head towards her. Her eyes widened as they knocked her off balance and over the edge of the cliff. She let out an ear-piercing scream as she felt herself falling fast towards the rushing river below.

***

Meanwhile a young boy with spiky golden hair and green eyes was flying not too far away, also in deep thought. _I don't get it dad. How can you be so calm if you don't even think we can defeat Cell? We should still be training. Do you know something about him that you're not telling us?_ The trees that passed by were in a blur as he flew past them, but his thoughts were interrupted by a faint cry. Someone was in trouble. He stopped for a split second to study where it came from before rushing over with incredible speed, making the trees now look like they were disappearing.

***

Her high pitch screamed filled the air while she the water below grew closer. With fear still present in her eyes she forced her body to turn over in the air as she fell in an attempt to save herself.

The boy's eyes widened when he saw what had caused the loud cry. It was a small girl about the same age as him heading straight for the rushing current below. He immediately sped up hoping that he would get there before she reached the river, his hands extended towards her and his eyes widened as he witnessed at what she did next.

As her body turned over her eyes narrowed as a determined look settled upon her face. She brought her hands back to her side as a tiny, marble-sized yellow light of energy appeared in her hand and began to grow. With a small yell she pushed her hands forward, releasing the energy towards the ground. The force sent her flying back in the air. Not long after her body began to descend again, she felt herself being carried away. _But how? _ She stared quizzically at the fast moving ground and realized that her arms were around someone's neck and that that person's arms were holding her. She slowly raised her head to see who her rescuer was. She looked away fast as she began to blush. _Wow he's really cute. Is he really flying with me right now? I must be dreaming? Did I die when I fell? _ She looked up again at the boy's handsome face and the blush returned to her face when she saw the boy smile at her. She tucked her head back down. _No, it can't be a dream. I didn't even reach the ground. _

_Gosh he's so warm. I wonder if he can tell how nervous I am right now. From the looks of him I'd say no._ She stole one last glance at him before finally relaxing in his arms allowing her head to rest against his chest. A smile spread across her face when she heard his heart start to speed up. She smiled inwardly. _I guess he is just as nervous as I am._

Gohan stiffened slightly when he felt the girl lean in against him. Her warmth caused his a deep blush to form in his cheeks. _Does she hear how loud my heart is pounding? Oh no!_ He couldn't bring himself to look at her again. So instead he focused on finding a place to land safely.

* * *

Short I know, but it's just getting started.

Please let me know what you think.


	2. A New Saiyan?

It wasn't long before an opening appeared in the trees

It wasn't long before an opening appeared in the trees. He slowly descended pulling the girl a little closer to him. She tensed at the sudden change of pace tightening her grip around his neck making them both blush.

When his feet were finally planted on the ground he was about to put her down when something made him stop. He was staring in two of the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen. He had never seen eyes that deep like the depths of the ocean. His breathe caught as he sunk in deeper and deeper until she snapped him out of his trance.

"Uh, you can put me down now," she smiled at him.

He turned a deep red color as he put her down softly. They were hesitant to look at each other so they both stared at the ground nervously.

"Um, thank you, for saving me," she still refused to look up at him as she clasped her hands in front of her. They were getting sweaty as she became more and more nervous.

He closed his eyes putting his hand nervously behind his neck. "Oh, it was nothing," he said with a big smile.

She giggled a little at his nervousness. "What's your name?" she asked trying to get him to look at him.

He looked down at her, "Gohan. What's yours?"

"My name's Jade."

Suddenly remembering what he had wanted to ask her. "Where did you learn how to do that, Jade?"

She looked up at him confused as she cocked her head to the side slightly. "Do what?"

He smiled. _ She looks like a puppy when she does that. Especially with those eyes._ "Where did you learn how to use your energy like that to make that blast?"

He was confused when he saw her shoulders slump and turn her attention back to the ground. "Oh, you saw that," she said softly.

_Did I say something wrong?_ "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I didn't know you saw that. Now you probably think I'm weird," she slumped down even more.

Gohan started laughing as he closed his eyes and lifted his head back.

Anger rose in Jade as she watched Gohan laughing. "Just because I'm different doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it!" she screamed before taking off running. She became even more angered when he appeared in front of her STILL LAUGHING. _How did he do that?_ She thought she had been fast enough to leave him in the dust, but he apparently was much faster.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

"I'm sorry Jade, it's just-"

"It's just what?!"

His laughing died down a little. "It's just, I can do the same thing," he said as he raised his hand to emit an energy blast that destroyed a nearby rock.

Jade's eyes lit up at the sight. She looked up at him with her eyes glowing. "Yo- you mean I'm not the only one?" she asked excitedly.

"The only one what?" he asked cocking his head as she had done.

"The only one who can do that and is really strong and really fast," her voice rising as her words spilled out fast. She had always felt alone in the world, always an outcast as she learned about her strength.

FLASHBACK

_"Oww, stop it, please," cried a small boy being picked on by a few bigger kids._

_"Leave him alone!" Jade cried._

_"And what are you going to do about it?" asked a tall lanky boy who was a lot bigger than her._

_Jade didn't say anything, but only stared at him angrily._

_"That's what I thought. So shut up and stay out of this," he attempted to push her out of the way, but was stopped by a fist that sent him flying across the playground with great force._

_"Wow, how'd she do that?" the witnesses all asked._

_Jade smiled a little to herself thinking that maybe she'd make friends now that everyone saw that she wasn't a wimp, but she was wrong._

_"What a freak! That girl is so weird! Did you see the way that kid flew? She's probably an alien or something…"_

_Jade's eyes teared up as she ran away making sure they wouldn't know that she was crying._

End Flashback

_Maybe he's just like me?_

She smiled up at him hoping that she was right. "Does that mean you have a tail too?" she said as the belt unraveled into a long monkey-type tail.

Gohan's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "Yo- you have a tail?!"

Jade felt horrified at his reaction, wanting so bad to just run away, but Gohan continued.

"You're a Saiyan?" he just about yelled.


	3. Teach Me to Fly!

Now Jade was the one who was confused. "A Saiyan?"

"Yeah, a Saiyan. I can't believe- I thought they were all gone. Where did you come from? I'm a Saiyan too. Well half really, but my dad is full and so is Vegeta. I used to have a tail. I can't believe you're a Saiyan."

Jade only stared up at Gohan with her eyes blinking over and over. "What's a vegeta? What are you talking about?"

Gohan realized how many questions he had just asked and laughed at himself for being dumb. "I'm sorry, that came out really quick. I just never thought I'd meet another Saiyan my age before, especially a girl."

Jade narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by that? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak," now pointing a finger in Gohan's face, making him back away.

He pushed his hands out in defense waving them in front of her face a little, "No, no I didn't mean that."

She backed down a little bit with her eyes still narrowed as she folded her arms. Gohan let out a small sigh of relief and searched for something to say. "Why don't I introduce you to my dad? I'm sure he'd be really excited to meet you," he smiled as he began to hover off the ground, preparing to fly.

Her arms will still crossed, "No," she said sternly.

"What? Why," hoping that he could get her to change her mind.

"Not until you teach me to do that."

"Do what?"

"Fly! I know I should be able to do it too, since I'm a Saiyan or whatever, so teach me." She looked away with a smug smile, "Then I'll think about going."

Gohan stared at her for a moment which made her nervous.

"What? Aren't you going to teach me?" she asked impatiently.

He folded his legs Indian style, still hovering above the ground. "Sure, I just, I'm not sure how." He continued quickly when he saw that she was about to get angry again, "But I'll try. Okay let me see. You kind of just use your energy to push you up. The more you use, the higher you go and the faster you go. Like this." He took flew up slowly to demonstrate.

"Oh, so it's that simple huh?" she asked sarcastically. _I'll show him, showing off like he's better than me._ She put her hands to her side and stared at the ground. Her eyes squinted in concentration as she gathered her energy. A small wind began to pick up around her and the grass around her began to move. Trying it slow at first, she found herself floating a few inches above the ground and rapidly gaining more altitude. She smiled as butterflies settled in her stomach. _I'm flying! I'm really doing it!_

Gohan stared at her nervously, "Don't go too high too fast. Wait until you're used to it first."

Jade rolled her eyes and hollered down, "I can handle myself, thank you very much! I don't need you to tell me what to do!" _Jeez._

But it only took that small moment to break her concentration. She didn't notice at first how much altitude she was losing and when she finally did she panicked. Frightened, she couldn't get control of her energy and she began to fall out of the sky. She let out another loud scream that was as high pitched as the last.

But Gohan was there right away to catch her gracefully in his arms. She blushed in embarrassment as he lowered her back to the safety of the ground.

"Thanks, Gohan," she said softly.

Gohan smiled back knowing it was probably best not too push the issue.

Jade continued to try right away, this time taking Gohan's words into consideration. Within minutes she had control and went on to try flying around and switching directions. She practiced landing and taking off, and eventually shooting off from a dead still in the air and on the ground. It wasn't long before she had it down almost perfectly.

_Wow she picked that up really fast. It took me way longer than that to finally get it. _He continued to watch as she shot around in the air like a bullet, laughing to herself as she did.

She stopped in mid air and yelled down, "What are you waiting for Gohan? Let's go find your dad!" she teased as she took off flying in hopes that he would try and chase her.

Gohan smiled, "Wait for me! You don't even know where you're going!" He raced to catch up with her, but found it more difficult than he thought it would be. He eventually caught up to her and grinned when he finally reached her side.


	4. Gohan's Girlfriend!

Jade shook her head at his ridiculous grin and couldn't help the one that spread across her face. "So tell me more about this Saiyan thing Gohan. What does it mean? What's a Saiyan, I mean?" she asked as they flew to meet Gohan's dad.

"Oh, well a Saiyan is a…hmm. Well it's kinda like a monkey/warrior race I guess you can say which is where the tail comes from. We all had tails at one time, but we all had them removed because of how destructive our transformation was."

"What transformation?"

His eyes widened a little, "Yo-you mean you have never noticed, I mean no one has told you of your transformation?"

"What are you talking about?" she was starting to get frustrated.

"You-your tail, it-it makes you-." He gathered his thoughts and tried to figure out a way to tell her. "Have you ever looked at a full moon before?"

"Of course I have," she said defensively.

"Do you ever remember what happened when you looked at it?"

"Yeah, I remember. Well-," she looked ahead as she tried to think back. _That's strange, I don't remember._

"You don't remember do you? That's because on the night of a full moon when a Saiyan that has a tail looks at the moon they turn into a giant ape that is almost indestructible."

Fear set in Jade's eyes, "Are you saying-?"

He tried to make her feel a little better. "I'm not saying anything. I'm just saying that that is why we all had our tails removed because we didn't want to hurt anyone with our transformation. We could never control it so we had to get rid of our tails, even if it wasn't by choice. Your tail does give you a lot more power though."

Jade's eyes never strayed from Gohan's. She didn't want to think of what she might have done. _A giant ape? I really am a monster._ Her eyes saddened a little as she remembered another scarring moment from her past.

FLASHBACK

_"Eww did you see that!?" a little red-headed girl was pointing at Jade. "She has a tail!"_

_"Eww! She's a monster!" a group of girls screamed and ran off leaving Jade to cry by herself._

_"I'm not a monster," she said to herself. She looked back at her tail which made her cry even more. Not knowing what else to do she wrapped her tail securely around her waist making it look like a belt. She made sure to never let her tail show freely again._

END FLASHBACK

"Jade? Are you okay?" Jade didn't notice that Gohan was talking to her.

"What? Oh yeah sorry."

"What were you thinking about just then?" he asked a little worried at why her face was so sad.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," she tried to smile, but they both new it was fake. "So tell me about your dad. Is he a nice?"

"Huh?" a little confused by the sudden change of topic. "Oh yeah, he's the greatest. He's the strongest guy in the whole world and the strongest Saiyan ever. He was the first to become a Super Saiyan," he said with a proud smile.

"Wait, a Super Saiyan?"

"Yeah, it's a level that's beyond a Saiyan. It's supposed to be really hard to reach, but now we all have reached it. Even me. I'm actually a Super Saiyan right now."

"How do you tell if you're a Super Saiyan or not?"

"Well for us our hair turns gold and our eyes turn green. My hair is usually black you see. When I finally turned into a Super Saiyan my dad taught me a way to stay this level without draining my energy. I think it's just a strategy to defeat cell because I usually don't walk around like this."

"Wow, you guys must all be pretty strong especially if you guys know you're going to defeat cell. Are there a lot of you?"

"No, just me and my dad. Oh and Vegeta, he's kinda like my uncle I guess you can say."

Jade took a moment to let all this sink in_. I'm about to meet the strongest guy ever. What do I say?_

She didn't have too much time to think about it because Gohan was pointing at a small house that they were quickly getting closer to. "There."

They descended quickly and Jade stayed behind Gohan while he led the way up to the house. He knew that she was nervous, "Don't worry he's going to like you."

Jade only nodded as she followed in his foot steps. Gohan opened the door and yelled in, "I'm home!"

"Oh Gohan you're home," a lady in black hair said sweetly. "I was wondering when you were going to get ba-." Suddenly realizing that Jade was standing behind Gohan, "Who's this?" she asked in a not sweet of a tone.

Gohan smiled at her mom and turned around to introduce Jade. "This is my friend Jade."

"You're bringing home girls already? Gohan you're too young to date! First my baby changes his hair and now he's bringing home girls. Waaah!" She dropped to her knees with tears shooting out of her eyes like simultaneous water fountains.

Gohan went up to her to try and calm her down. "Mom, no, she's just a friend that I want to introduce to dad."

This made her wail even louder. "You only brought home your girlfriend to introduce to your dad and not me?! You don't even care what I think. Waaah!"

_Jeez mom first you're worried about me having a girlfriend then mad that I didn't want to introduce her to you._

Jade didn't move from where she stood and could only stare at the spectacle. _What is going on? What is she talking about?_

Meanwhile a tall man walked in with spiky golden hair and green eyes to match Gohan, from the sound of hearing his wife crying. "What's wrong ChiChi? Why are you crying?"

ChiChi remained on the floor still pouring out tears and wailing when she pointed at Gohan. "Your son brought home a girlfriend. Waaah!"

He looked over at the frightened girl who still stood by the door. "Oh, is that true Gohan." He smirked as he leaned in and started elbowing Gohan, "Is this you're girlfriend?"

"Dad, stop, you're embarrassing me. I just met her," Gohan couldn't help, but blush.

"You just met her?! Waaah!" ChiChi let out another loud wail.

"Mo-om," he said annoyingly.

Meanwhile Gohan's dad went over to Jade and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Goku, Gohan's dad."

She took his hand nervously and shook it, "Hi, I'm Jade," she said nervously.

"Wow, that's quite a handshake you got there," he exclaimed holding back how surprised he really was.

"Dad," Gohan walked over, "she's a Saiyan."

Goku laughed and looked over at his son. "Gohan you just get funnier everyday."

Gohan rolled his eyes. _Jeez dad you never take anything serious._ "No really dad, look, she has a tail, too."

Gohan pointed at the tail wrapped around Jade's waste. "Go on Jade, show him, it's okay."

Jade was hesitant, but reluctantly unraveled her tail and showed it to Goku. Goku eyes just about jumped out of his head. "WHAT?! SHE'S A- A SAIYAN?!"

Jade back away and lowered her hair in embarrassment.

"Yes dad, that's what I'm trying to tell you," Gohan said softly trying to spare Jade from anymore embarrassment.

"Wow, that's amazing, another Saiyan…and a girl, too! Where did you meet her Gohan? She must have parents that are Saiyans too!"

Gohan saw how Jade had flinched at the mention of parents and tried to stop his dad from another rant. "I don't know dad. I just met, I didn't ask too much about her family."

"Oh well, that's awesome that you're making friends Gohan. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine," he said with the same goofy smile that Gohan had.

Jade couldn't help, but smile at the resemblance.

"Dad, I was wondering if me and Jade could go out and train."

Goku looked down at his son with a dumb look on his face. "Oh, well I thought you would want to relax during these last few days before the tournament, but if you want to train with your new friend, that's fine with me." His goofy smile returned with his eyes closed this time, "Go out and have fun with your friend."

Gohan smiled, "Hey, thanks dad."

Meanwhile no one noticed the figure that was creeping behind Goku and Gohan. "DOES MY OPINION NOT MATTER ANYMORE?!" ChiChi screamed.

Everyone, including Jade, jumped and held frightened faces. "Sorry ChiChi, I guess I just got caught up in the excitement." Goku was holding the back of his neck nervously because he knew his wife was about to let him have it. He watched as she clenched her fists to her sides and lowered her head as her body shook in anger.

"NO ONE EVER PAYS ATTENTION TO WHAT I SAY. YOU NEED TO ACT MORE RESPONSIBLE AS AN ADULT GOKU. YOU LET OUR SON GO OUT WITH A STRANGE GIRL WHO HE JUST MET-!"

Gohan grabbed Jade's arm and snuck her out quickly while his mom was distracted. They both took off in the air as fast as they could in fear that ChiChi might come and chase them.


	5. Learn to Fight

"Phew that was close," Gohan wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Yeah, no offense, but your mom is scary."

Gohan laughed nervously, "Haha, yeah," _I know._

They were silent for a little while before Jade broke the silence, "So, uh Gohan," she failed to hide the nervousness in her voice, "what do you mean by training? I've never fought before. I'm not good or anything."

Gohan smiled over at her, "Don't worry, I know that you will be great. You're a Saiyan and I'm sure it will come naturally."

She smiled up at him, but didn't know what else to say. It wasn't long before Gohan found the perfect place, or far enough from ChiChi that is.

"This looks like a good spot," he said as he descended. Jade followed him and looked around nervously when they finally landed. Gohan took a few steps away before turning back to her. He put his feet apart and leaned back putting himself in a fighting stance. "Now, fight me."

Jade didn't move from where she stood. She could only stare, "What?"

"Fight me," he said insistently.

"I- I don't know how," she said nervously. She still hadn't moved.

"Yes you do. Just attack me!"

She hesitated, but saw the seriousness in his face and began walking over to Gohan. Her walk sped up and turned into a run. The corner of his lip rose to form a smirk. Her fist rose to give a half hearted attack, but she was met with a kick to her side that sent her flying out of the way. She crashed hard into the side of a hill, making the rocks break up a little. When she had regained herself, she sat up and stared up at Gohan in disbelief. _I can't believe he hit me like that._

Gohan gulped and felt a tinge of guilt for having hit a girl, but he tried to pretend he didn't care. "I know you can do better than that. You weren't even trying." _Sorry Jade, but this is for you, to make you stronger._

To Gohan's surprise Jade stood up and smirked. _Fine Gohan, you win._ She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath to relax herself then shot off flying this time towards Gohan with great speed. Gohan barely had time to react since he didn't expect this. Though he was dodging her every attack he could see that she really was a decent fighter. Jade through many combinations of punches and kicks at Gohan at lightning speeds, but Gohan dodged everything as they rose higher and higher into the air. _Why can't I hit him? Is he just toying with me?_ In frustration she swung her leg back with a kick intended for his head and smiled when she knew he wouldn't dodge it, but to her dismay he blocked it with the ease of one arm. Her mouth dropped a little before Gohan's fist met her face sending her flying backwards. She recovered herself in the air this time and only grew angrier.

She flew back in frustration and without control and sent more reckless combinations at even greater speeds, but Gohan still dodged them. He smirked a little. "You're letting your anger fight and not your control."

"Shut up!" she growled as she missed a punch. Gohan disappeared which left her more frustrated.

"Control yourself and fight with your mind. Use your energy to sense mine and try to predict what I'm going to do," he directed from above.

Jade's anger rose even more when she saw that he was standing above her. She felt her energy increasing more and more as her anger rose. _He's right, I need to calm down. _Closing her eyes she tried to focus on what he told her. _Wow, I can feel him. I can feel his energy. WOW he's strong but I'm pretty sure he's holding back his true power. _She sensed him getting closer, fast. Her eyes opened quickly as she put her arm up just in time to block a kick intended for her head. She stared straight into his eyes and saw them get wider.

A smirk spread across his face. _She's finally ready to fight. _ Gohan backed off without his smirk leaving his face while Jamie dropped her arm softly at her side. The two stared at each other as they hovered in the air. Each seemed to be waiting for something, some kind of sign, but never got it. After an eternity of nothing Jade finally disappeared. Gohan put a fist up and caught a tiny fist that appeared, with his hand.

"You're going to have to do better than that Jade," he said with a laugh.

Jade did her best to control her anger and came at him again with her other fist, which he caught with ease. Anger began to rise in her, but she steadied it as she came at him with her leg, but he quickly dodged it, disappearing and reappearing. She came at him with a quicker set of combinations this time throwing punches mixed in with kicks. _Why can I still not hit him?! He gets stronger and faster the more I fight him. _

A punch had finally landed against Gohan's cheek, pushing him back a little. She smiled to herself. _Yes finally._ She didn't hesitate to attack him more this time landing everything she threw and sending him flying to the ground by bringing her foot down on his crouching body. Gohan landed on his feet when he reached the ground and laughed inside as he saw Jade smiling.

"It looks like you underestimated me Gohan," she called down.

Gohan couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. He looked down to the trying to hide that his smile was getting bigger.

"Does that mean you're giving _up_?" she taunted.

Gohan couldn't help the laughter that escaped from his mouth.

Jade's eyes narrowed, "What's so funny?" she asked annoyed by his laugher that only continued to get louder.

Gohan didn't say anything, but stopped laughing when his fist clenched at his sides.

Jade watched from above and was suddenly knocked back by an invisible energy wave. _Where did that come from?_ She regained herself and stared back at where Gohan was. Her jaw dropped and eyes widened. Gohan was glowing while the air around him stirred. _He's so powerful. His energy is-is, nothing I've ever felt before._

She didn't even blink and Gohan was in front of her smiling with a gleam in his eye that made her pulse race. She backed away and he followed her slowly. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent, Jade."

Jade gulped and continued to stare up at him with fear as apparent as day in her eyes. Gohan slowly got into his fight stance again as they hovered in the air. "Are you ready?" he asked, his voice low as before.

Jade didn't move; she didn't even blink. She couldn't she was so frightened and her tail wrapped tightened around her waste as she looked up at Gohan with frightened eyes. _Gohan?_ "Gohan, what happened to you? Why are you acting so-so weird?"

Gohan didn't move. His look didn't change. "Jade, this is only to help you. Cell's tournament is in a seven days and you'll never know if we might need your help or not. Now, FIGHT ME!" Gohan flew at Jade leaving her know time to think, but only put up what defense she could. She blocked some of the attacks, but most slipped by making a big impact all over her body. She suppressed her screams as she took the hits, often being sent flying to the ground.

When the sun began to set, they were still fighting and Jade kept coming back to Gohan with the little energy she had left. Gohan could feel her energy draining, but she still continued to fight back, never giving up. _Wow, she's amazing. She won't give up._ He smiled at her stubbornness and willingness to fight, but still felt a little pull at his chest as he watched her chest rise and fall as her lungs gasped desperately for air. She was bruised and bloody and he could see her body shaking as sweat dripped from her face.

Jade's blood rose at the sight of Gohan's smile. _That jerk!_ She sped over to Gohan screaming out as she attempted to send a punch flying to his face, but she was sent crashing into the ground by Gohan's kick. Her impact made a small dent in the ground. She brought her hands to her side slowly her side as she attempted to lift herself up. Her arms gave out after a few seconds of trying, collapsing at her sides.

She turned her head to the side to make it easy for her to breath as she laid on the ground on her stomach. A faint smile spread across her face as found herself staring at a pink wild flower inches from her nose. The flower was blurry at first, but as her eyes came back into focus she saw that there was a hand holding the flower. The sweet voice that she had first heard later today helped her realize whose hand it was.

"Jade, that's enough for today. You did really well."

_I don't understand Gohan. Why are you acting so sweet again? Was this just a test? _She was still looking at the pink flower, too weak to reach for it.

Gohan frowned as he looked down at Jade who still hadn't moved. _Maybe I went too far. No, you had to do this, but just look at her. Forgive me Jade._ He said to himself, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see her in pain anymore.

Jade couldn't even flinch as she felt herself being lifted into the air, with strong, but gentle hands. Gohan turned her over in his arms so that she faced him as he carried her. Jade was surprised at the painful look in his eyes. "I'm sorry about this Jade. I took it way too far." He held her tighter as he continued. "I just tried to be like my dad and Vegeta when I felt that you needed to be trained. I was just trying to help and I'm sorry. You don't have to do this again if you don't want." He dropped his head trying to hide his face from her.

Jade smiled up at him. _So that's what this was all about Gohan. _She spoke softly, "I understand Gohan. Don't be sad. I know you meant well."

Gohan looked down at Jade and melted at her sweet smile. _It's still beautiful even with her face all battered. _This made him cringe again as he thought about that he was the one that did this.

Jade lifted up a hand slowly in an attempt to comfort him as she wiped off a little bit of blood from his lip. "Of course I want to do this again. Next time," she tried to give a smirk, "I'll wipe that smile right off your face."

Gohan couldn't help, but laugh at her stubbornness. "Let me take you home Jade. I bet you're parents are worried." He saw her face change and sadness set in at his words.

"Gohan, I-," _no I don't want to tell him, yet_. She tried to give him a smile, "I mean, do you think I could stay at your place tonight?"

Gohan smiled, "Sure. That way we could clean up your injuries."

"Thanks Gohan."

Gohan finally flew off with her still in his arms heading toward his house. Jade smiled to herself for she knew that she was perfectly capable of flying on her own now, but she liked being carried by him. A light red color settled on her cheeks as she admitted this to herself and relaxed more in his arms and eventually fell asleep as Gohan held her even tighter to his chest.


	6. Tranformation

She was still asleep when Gohan arrived at his house. He hoped he wouldn't wake her up when he landed, but as soon as his feet touched the ground, she stirred.

"Mmm," her eyes slowly fluttered open, "Gohan? Was I really asleep this whole time?"

Gohan chuckled as he put her down, "Yes. I didn't know you could snore that loud."

Jade blushed, "I don't snore!" she yelled defensively.

Gohan continued laughing and pulled out the wildflower that he had picked for her. "I was kidding Jade. Here I picked this for you"

She calmed down and turned attention to the pink flower. Her voice turned softer now, "thanks Gohan."

He smiled and grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Her heart began to race when he grabbed her hand and it only continued to get faster. She followed him into his house and they both braced themselves for ChiChi.

After taking a refreshing bath, Jade was back under the torture of ChiChi.

"OWW!" he eyes were tearing up.

"Hold still! I have to clean these up before you get infected. What were you doing anyways? I don't understand how you got so banged up." ChiChi was holding onto Jade dabbing her with cotton swabs.

"It's not my fault. Gohan's the one that did it," she whined.

"WHAT?! GOHAN!" the whole house shook at the roar of her voice.

Jade smirked to herself as ChiChi stormed out of the room in search for Gohan.

"Gohan, you hurt this girl?! How dare you. Haven't I taught you anything…?"

Jade couldn't help laughing as ChiChi continued to yell from the other room. She remained where she was and tried to picture what Gohan's face looked like at that moment. "Hehe, revenge is sweet."

The next few days they continued there training and Jade improved tremendously. Gohan was having a hard time keeping ahead of her. _Wow she improved fast._ She was able to control herself a lot better and had begun predicting Gohan's moves the more they fought. Her speed had increased as well and now she was almost as fast as Gohan, but still Gohan was clearly the better.

Jade had finally begun to inflict some damage on Gohan as they fought. Even though Jade was worse, it was clear that Gohan had taken a beating as well. _She's getting good. I better watch myself now._

Jade advanced at him again landing a few hits then sending him flying back with a punch to the face again. She smiled as she watched Gohan struggle to gain control of himself.

Gohan stared at her and his blood boiled a little bit at the sight of her smirk. She was better than he thought. He studied her and stopped when he saw something that he didn't notice before. The tail wrapped around her waist had loosened. His lip curled as he thought, _That's it._

Jade wondered what he was smiling about and flew over to wipe it off his face, but he dodged her quickly.

In a flash Gohan reached out and grabbed her tail. Jade gave out a screech as she felt all her power drain from her. She dangled helplessly from Gohan's grip as he laughed. "I knew it," he laughed. He brought down his leg on her back and sent her flying into the ground.

Jade struggled for breath and tried to ignore how much pain she was in.

"So I see you haven't learned that your power drains when your tail is captured. And also that you haven't trained to make yourself stronger so that doesn't happen."

Jade couldn't respond, but only listened as her rage built inside her. She struggled to push herself up and slowly stood on her wobbly legs. Her breathing was heavy as she stared up at Gohan and wiped the blood from her mouth with her arm. She could feel it. Power was growing inside her or maybe it was just her anger. She didn't care this time, she didn't try to stop it or control it. She only let it grow more and more and finally let out a loud roar sending everything around her flying.

Gohan shielded his eyes from the flying debris and when he returned his gaze to Jade, his jaw dropped.

She was glowing. Her hair was the same color, blonde, but it was standing up in spikes and she was glowing. Her eyes looked the same, but he couldn't tell. _She transformed already. How?_

Jade smiled at his reaction to her increased power. She disappeared and reappeared in front of Gohan so she could see his expression up close. Gohan saw that her eyes were green. _So it's true._ "Jade, you're a- a-."

Gohan never even saw the kick that sent him flying into the side of a hill. When he flew back up he didn't have much time to react because Jade was already attacking him. He could no longer dodge her attacks like before, instead he tried to block them as best as he could and struggled to hit her in return. She landed almost everything she threw while he had yet to touch her.

Over and over she sent him towards the ground and he finally had had enough. With a roar of his own her began to glow and advanced toward her. He noticed the fear in her eyes as he got closer and with one hit he sent her to the ground again and powered her down.

Jade didn't try to move. She knew that she was done for the day. Gohan landed softly next to her and was no longer glowing. Grabbed her hand and helped her up and saw that she was no longer transformed. "Jade I can't believe you're a Super Saiyan."

Jade held onto him to prevent herself from falling over. "I'm a Super Saiyan?"

"Well you were before that last attack. You were glowing and you're eyes turned green like mine."

"Really? So what does that mean then?" she asked curiously.

He tried to steady her shaking body with his hands, but only made her shiver worse. "It means that you are an incredible fighter and have improved so fast over a short amount of time. You have made it to the ultimate level."

She smiled up at him and did her best to try to ignore her nervousness at the fact that his hands were on her hips.


	7. My Best Friend

The next day Jade woke up to Gohan shaking her.

"Gohhhhhhh-han, it's too early," she whined, pulling the covers over her head.

"Come on Jade, we need to train, especially since you just transformed into a Super Saiyan. You need to be able to control that now." He was fighting with her to get the covers away, but she held on tight. "Jade, come on."

"Go, away, I'm too tired and worn out to train."

"Ja ade." He was on top of her bed no, pulling the covers.

Before Gohan could react Jade's energy pushed him back and she punched him across the room. He saw that she was glowing. "There's my training for the day!" she screamed before rolling over and falling right back to sleep as her glow disappeared.

Gohan stayed on the ground and was still staring in disbelief.

A few hours later Jade rolled out of bed at the smell of breakfast. Her hair was disheveled so she made sure to fix it and freshen up before she saw Gohan again. _I hope he's not mad at me._ After a few minutes she was in the kitchen and saw Goku and Gohan eating at the breakfast table with a short bald man that she met the day before, Krillin.

** Flashback:**

_"She's a Saiyan and she has a tail?!" Krillin asked in shock when Jade was introduced to him. Jade stared at Krillin not knowing what to say._

_"Yeah, isn't that crazy?!" Goku was still excited about it. "Gohan's been training with her and she's becoming quite the fighter. She even transformed into a Super Saiyan."_

_"Jeez Goku, it's like you guys are multiplying. Well at least that means that we have another strong fighter on our team for when we fight cell." A smile spread across Jade's face at the thought of being accepted._

**End Flashback:**

"Morning Jade," Goku and Krillin said when they saw her walk up.

"Morning," she muttered back softly. When Gohan made eye contact with her she immediately looked away and stared at the ground.

_I guess she's still mad at me._ Gohan kept his eyes on her, but she was still looking down even when she took her seat across from him. "Are you ready to train now?"

Jade looked up nervously and saw that ChiChi was looking at her out of the corner of her eye as she washed the dishes. "Uh, actually, I was going to stay in today and help your mom with some cleaning around the house."

Gohan dropped his head a little. He knew that she was lying. _I'm sorry Jade, I didn't mean to make you that mad._

Jade looked over at Gohan. _He looks so sad. Probably because of you, you idiot._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. A glass had broken in Gohan's hands making the orange juice inside splatter everywhere.

"Again? You got to learn how to control it. Like me." Goku held his glass up with a dumb smile, but in a few seconds his glass was crushed as well.

Jade rolled her eyes at the two and watched as they destroyed the table, leaving it in a pile of rubble. She and the bald man, Krillin backed off as they saw ChiChi coming up behind Goku and Gohan. Jade covered her ears to try to block out some of the screeching as ChiChi yelled at them to get out. They all got up to leave and Gohan gave Jade one last look before he left, making her look down again.

"Well at least they are finally out of the house," ChiChi announced.

Jade turned around and smiled at her, "Yeah now we can get everything ready with no distractions."

They spent the rest of the day cleaning and baking. Jade listened to ChiChi and tried not to mess anything up as they baked and cooked.

"Hurry! They'll be here any minute." ChiChi was running around like a wild woman rushing to make sure the table was set perfectly and that the signs were in place and barking orders at her dad. Meanwhile Jamie was finishing up with the candles on the cake. She set in on the table and rushed out to clean up and change really quickly.

The three guys arrived a few minutes after they had finally finished setting up. Everyone gathered around the new table that was set out to replace the broken one. "Happy Birthday Gohan!" Gohan had a huge smile on his face at the sight of his small party.

"Thank you, you guys." He looked over at Jade. "Is this why you didn't want to train with me today?"

Jade nodded shyly, "I hope you like everything. I helped your mom the best I could."

The others looked at each other and smiled all seeing the same thing about these two young Saiyans.

When ChiChi's father, The Ox King, lit the candles they all gathered at the end of the table and urged Gohan to make a wish before he blew out the candles. Gohan took a big breath and made a wish to himself before letting it out. His breath blew out the fire in the candles before sending the cake flying into everyone's faces. They all stood still in shock for a second before breaking out in laughter. They all glanced around and laughed harder at the sight of cake in people's noses, ears, and hair. Even Gohan laughed even through he felt bad, but stopped when ChiChi yelled at him. Luckily she didn't get too mad because it was his birthday.

After the cake incident they all wasted know time to stuff their faces while ChiChi took pictures of the whole night. Gohan's face remained bright as he received his presents from everyone. Jade watched nervously as he opened his gifts and lifted her hand to the front of her neck, deciding to give him her present later. After Gohan finished wrapping his gifts he glanced over at Jade and smiled.

"Mom, we're going to go outside for a little bit and catch up on training."

"Okay Gohan, but don't be gone for too long."

"Don't worry mom, we won't."

Jade didn't argue, but followed Gohan outside. "We're not really going to train, are we Gohan?"

Gohan turned to her and grinned, "No, I want to show you something. Nimbus!"

Jade watched as a small cloud shot out of the sky and halted in front of them. "What is it?" she asked as she reached out and ran her hands through the fluffy cloud.

"This is a Nimbus cloud. This is what I used to get around with before I learned how to fly."

Jade marveled as he explained how it worked. "But only people with pure-," she jumped on, "hearts can ride it."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go for a ride."

He smiled at her and hopped on next to her. The limited space on the small cloud forced them to sit close. When Nimbus took off it caught Jade by surprise and forced her to fall back into Gohan's lap. They both blushed furiously, but to Jade's surprise Gohan didn't pull back. Instead he wrapped his arms around her protectively as Nimbus few on.

After a little while Nimbus stopped and remained floating above a large forest. Jade's heart began to pound in her chest when Gohan didn't let her go. Instead he kept one arm around her as he scooted next to her. _Please don't let him hear my heart._ Little did she know, Gohan was having the same problem. They didn't dare look at each other or say anything, but only sat in silence as they stared off at the mountains in the distance as they watched the sun start to set. They both didn't seem to notice how their mouths opened and closed trying to find something to say.

"Gohan-." "Jade-." They both started at the same time and stopped in an uneasy chuckle and looked away.

"You first," Jade said as she turned back.

Gohan shook his head, "No, you go first."

Jade took a breath before starting, "Gohan, I- thank you- for everything you've done for me. I've never had anyone before, and then I find you or I guess, you found me. You're very special to me Gohan and that's why I didn't give you my present yet. I wanted to give this to you in private."

Gohan watched unable to speak as she pulled out a necklace from her neck that he never noticed before. She held it in her hand and stared at it as she continued, "Gohan I wanted to tell you this for awhile, but I was afraid to. But I'm not afraid anymore. The truth is Gohan, I've never had a family. I've never known my parents and this is the only thing that I have that reminds me that I did have parents at one time. They told me I was found with this locket. I could never figure out how to get it open though," she said with a smile. She held out her hand to Gohan, revealing the golden heart shape locket with a rose in front. "Happy Birthday Gohan."

"Jade I ca-."

"Don't say you can't take it. I wanted to give you something to show how much you mean to me. This way you'll know that you are my best friend and always will be."

Gohan reluctantly took the locket from her hand and stared at it. He had no idea what to say so went with the first thing that popped into his mind. "Thanks Jade, I'll take good care of it."

Jade smiled and leaned against him and turned to the sunset. Gohan still hadn't stopped looking at her. She could feel her neck heat up when she sensed him looking at her. The heat was so intense that she had to look back up at him. There eyes locked into a deep gaze pulling their faces closer to each other. Their hearts raced as their faces came closer and closer as their eyes slowly closed. Finally Gohan closed what was left of the gap and covered her lips softly with his. They felt the world spin around them and left them in a dizziness of light headedness. Everything around them seemed to melt away with the warmth and tenderness of the kiss.

When they pulled apart after a little while they were both left in a daze staring deep into each other's eyes. With a smile they knew what each other was trying to say and didn't need to hear it out loud to know how they felt about each other. Gohan pulled her closer to him as she laid her head on his chest and watched as the sun disappeared.


	8. Jade's Parents

**_Author's Note: _**_Thank you guys so much for reading my stories and I really appreciate your reviews and tips. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of my story. Don't worry, it has a looooooooooooooong way to go. :)_

* * *

** Jade's Parents:**

_"Look at our beautiful baby, Rizu." A woman with long blonde hair and sapphire eyes was holding onto a small bundle that looked almost identical to her. But the large man with dark hair and dark eyes stared at the bundle with disgust._

_"Kill it," he ordered._

_The woman stared up at him in disbelief. "What?"_

_"Kill it, Sherba."_

_"But she's our baby, our daughter. You can't mean you want to kill her," she still didn't believe him, "I mean look at her," she held out the baby to him and the baby squealed with delight of being rocked in her arms._

_"I said I wanted a son! What use do I have for a weakling like this! I am a Saiyan! This is a waste of Saiyan blood!"_

_Sherba pulled the girl away from him in a feeble attempt to protect her. "But she's your child!" she pleaded. "Look, she even has a tail like you."_

_"That thing does not belong to me! I knew I should have mated with a Saiyan, but no I listen to your words that bewitched my head. Well no more of it! It's bad enough my child has to be a half blooded Saiyan. You WILL get rid of this thing and you will do it now!" He reached for the bundle, but Sherba took a few steps away from him._

_"Wait, please, just let me give it to someone to take care of. Maybe an orphanage-."_

_"I said to kill it! I do not want that waste alive cursing the Saiyan race." He turned away and walked away. "Now I expect you to kill it, or I'll kill you."_

_Sherba tried her best to hide her tears as she pulled the bundle closer to her. The baby looked up at her with a dimply smile and her big blue eyes. Sherba knew she could never kill her so she did the next best thing she could. She ran as fast as she could with the bundle in her arms and left the baby in a nearby park that was occupied with many parents. _

"_Someone will take her. At least someone will take care of you." She gave the girl one last kiss on the forehead and made sure she was bundled tight in her jade blanket laying her on a small bench. She brushed the baby's cheek softly with one finger, "I know you'll grow up to be a wonderful and beautiful woman." She brought her hands on her neck and pulled off a golden necklace with a heart locket. She took out her hair pin and pushed a small button on the side to open it and sighed at the inscription and quickly closed it. With a half hearted smile she put the locket over the baby's head before leaving. She took off running and hid to watch behind a tree as someone went up to the bundle and read the note that she left. _

_The woman that saw the bundle looked around, but didn't see anyone that was around to claim her. She took the bundle in her arms and walked off to take her to the closest orphanage, knowing she wouldn't be able to take care of her by herself._

_When Sherba saw the lady leave with the jade bundle she smiled through her teary eyes and ran off to find her mate._


	9. Frustration's Run High

The two young Saiyans found themselves not knowing how to act especially when they were around others. When one would enter a room the other would look away and run out of the room blushing deeply.

"You two have been acting strange lately," Goku teased. "You haven't said anything to each other all day." Gohan and Jade stopped eating and looked away with red faces. "Could it be you guys are finally boyfriend and _girlfriend_?"

Gohan choked on his food and searched for words for the comment.

"Leave them alone Goku. I think it's kinda cute. As long as it doesn't interfere with your studies Gohan. Plus, it's like I have a daughter now." She stared off and got a dreamy look with tears in her eyes. "I've always wanted a little girl." Jade tried to breathe as ChiChi choked her with a tight hug. When ChiChi let go, Jade looked up at her and a warm feeling grew inside her. _They think of me as part of this family._

Later Jade and Gohan sat in the back of a car and playfully fought while an annoyed Krillin sat between them. Krillin tried to ignore the hands that shot out in front of and behind him, by turning his attention to Gohan and ChiChi.

Jade and Gohan barely heard something about Piccolo and Goku getting a license as they used Krillin as a shield. With a vein almost popping out of his head Krillin was finally getting fed up and used his arms to hold the two Saiyans away from each other.

"Will you two knock it off?!" he yelled.

The two struggled to reach each other and let out small grunts as they tried. Meanwhile Goku and ChiChi only laughed at the spectacle. After turning their attention back to each other they locked gazes and saw what each other was thinking. ChiChi turned her head away blushing as Goku turned his attention back to the road.

When they had finally reached the park the two preteens shot out of the car and into the air. Krillin rolled his eyes as he watched the two fighting.

"Those two sure can't get enough each other can they?"

Goku smiled and turned his attention to the sounds of energies clashing in the air. "Yeah, but they need each other. I have a feeling they are going to be really important to our future."

Krillin looked over at Goku and tried to read what he was thinking, but gave up and watched the two in the air. _Their strength and speed are incredible._

"Why are you holding back?!" Gohan yelled.

Jade wiped the blood from her mouth and glared at Gohan. "I'm not! I'm giving everything I have!"

Gohan groaned in frustration, "No you're not, look at you. Why haven't you transformed into a Super Saiyan?"

Jade was angered by the same thought. "I don't know how!"

"WHAT?! How do you not know how?! I watched you do it twice."

_Twice?_ "I don't know okay. I'm trying! Don't you think if I knew how that I would have done it by now?!" she whined.

Gohan was shaking in frustration. "I guess we'll just have to get you angry so you can hit that level again."

Jade's eyes widened as she felt her anger rise already. She was steaming. "I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Well that's too bad because we're going to do this until you can control your transformation." Gohan crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He smiled in his thoughts, _Good, with her anger we'll get there quicker._

Jade let out a yell and before Gohan could react he was being thrown back by a blast. He looked up at Jade, shocked.

"I thought we agreed on hand to hand only."

"Well I thought I should learn how to control _my_ energy," she mocked.

Now Gohan was getting angry. He shot out multiple blasts in frustration, but Jade dodged them all.

"What's the matter Gohan? You can't control your anger? You better learn to control your energy if you ever want to hit me." She laughed as she taunted him and watched his face get frustrated.

Gohan felt his anger rise, but regained himself as he put his wrists together in front of him. "Ka-."

Jade's laughing stopped when she felt Gohan's energy level skyrocket.

"-me-."

Sweat formed on Jade's face and she gulped as Gohan's energy rapidly went up. Her eyes widened as the blue light in his hands grew when he brought his hands to his side.

"-hame-."

Before Gohan could release the wave at Jade, Goku appeared with a goofy smile on his face, "Lunch is ready."

"Ah! But Dad!" he whined as the blue light diminished.

Goku grabbed Gohan by the wrist, "No buts, now get down there before your mom gets mad. You too Jade."

Jade nodded still a little shaky and sped down towards the picnic below.

After Jade was out of ear shot Goku turned to his son with a serious look on his face. His voice was stern, "Gohan, what were you thinking? Doing a Kamehameha wave here, you could have hurt her bad, or worse killed her."

Gohan shook his head with his eyes wide, "No Dad, I would never- I was going to control it. I can control it Dad."

Goku kept his stern gaze, "I don't care what you think Gohan. I watched you, I felt you. You let that go way too far."

Gohan dropped his head. "I'm sorry Dad, I-I didn't mean to."

"It's alright Gohan. I know you didn't, just be more careful."

Gohan looked up at him, "But Dad, I thought I was. I was just trying to get her to transform. She doesn't know how to transform into a Super Saiyan again."

Goku brought his hand to his chin as he thought about what that could mean. "Hmm…That's weird. Maybe she's just not ready for it yet." Gohan looked down at a smiling Jade whose mouth was stuffed with food.

"I guess you're right Dad."

Goku smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Give her time. She'll become an incredible fighter, I know it. Now let's go eat before your mom has a fit."

Gohan smiled up at his dad before flying down to the feast below. Goku let out a sigh and shook his head at the thought of the two Saiyans and followed after him.


	10. Getting Closer

**Author's Note:**

_Hello everyone. Here's the next update. I was going to make it longer, but I have finals coming up and I figured I should just get out what I had done._

_Thank you to all that have been reading and reviewing my stories. I really appreciate the reviews and I'm glad that you like my story. Summer's coming up so more updates are on the way!_

_This story is so much fun! I actually have it all done in drawings, but to see it come alive in words is sweet. Have fun reading and reviewing if you like._

_Don't worry, I'm not gonna black mail you guys if you don't. I'll still post regardless, it's just fun to see what people think._

_Check ya later!_

* * *

Gohan remained sitting on the blanket after everyone was done eating. His eyes never strayed from the small blonde-haired girl who was sitting against a large tree up on a high branch. He watched her as she swung her dangling legs lightly. He sighed quietly as he wondered what she was thinking.

"Gohan?" ChiChi asked concerned.

Gohan turned to his mom quickly, "What? Oh, we should probably start cleaning up." He forced a smile and started to gather the dishes and the trash.

"Gohan you should go to her."

"What are you talking about mom? I need to help you clean up." He was still cleaning up.

"Gohan you know what I'm talking about."

Gohan sighed and stopped what he was doing as he dropped his head. "Mom, you saw. She doesn't want to be around me. She left without saying a word. She didn't even look at me. She pretended I didn't even exist."

ChiChi put her hand on her son's shoulder to comfort him. "Go talk to her Gohan." She saw that he wasn't moving and anger in her voice rose, "I will not have you ruin your chances of getting a wife because you're too stubborn!"

Gohan looked at his mom with a quizzical look. "Mom I'm onl-."

"Now Gohan!"

Gohan knew he was defeated and walked over to Jade. He looked up to the branch that she was sitting on and hesitated to go up.

"What do you want Gohan?" she asked without looking down.

Gohan stopped, forgetting she could sense him. _God, I'm stupid. _He flew up and sat next her, but she still didn't move or so much as flinch.

"Jade, I'm sorry-."

"What _was_ that?"

Gohan kept his confused green eyes on her, "What was what?"

"That blast? You weren't going to hit me with that were you?"

Gohan searched for something to say, "I-I-."

"I don't get you Gohan. I've never had a friend before and then I meet you. But you confuse me so much. One day you're kissing me and the next you're punching me in the face." She smiled, hoping to get even the slightest chuckle out of him, but Gohan simply stared at the ground with his eyes full of shame.

"I'm so sorry. I lost control of myself. I was trying to hard to be like my dad and Piccolo when they trained me. They were always so hard on me so I tried to be too," he blurted out quickly with his shaky voice.

Jade finally looked over at him as he ranted. She could see the hurt in his eyes as he spoke. "Gohan I understand. I just don't-."

"No you don't! I could have killed you."

To his surprise she started to giggle. When she saw the look on his face she started to laugh even harder and grabbed herself in an attempt to stop her sides from hurting. "Gohan, you weren't going to kill me." She was still laughing.

"But-."

"Gohan, trust me, you wouldn't have killed me. You would have hurt me pretty bad though. And I can tell you that if you had hit me with that, I would not be talking to you right now. I don't care how much you would have said you were sorry." She nudged Gohan, but he was still worried and skeptical.

"Gohan, lighten up. I'm fine."

He only nodded, but he still felt miserable inside.

"Gohan, I know that you and your father are great fighters, but I'm not. I haven't been trained my whole life like you and I'm not ready to start that kind of training right now." She leaned against Gohan and rested her head against his chest. He stiffened in shock, but relaxed as she continued. "I just want to be with you Gohan."

He blushed at what she said, but brought his hands around her to hold her. "I'll be right here Jade. We'll always be together."

Jade wrapped her arms around him in response and they sat in silence. They barely noticed the sounds of laughter from Goku and Krillin who were fighting over a giant fish they were chasing in the lake. ChiChi stood off shore screaming something about wet clothes in the car.

Goku sped down the empty highway on the way home after the picnic. They all watched as the bumper to bumper traffic in the other direction. _I guess everyone is in a hurry to get out of here because of Cell. These poor people don't have anywhere to turn._ Jade looked over at Goku. _I guess he's our only hope._

The radio suddenly turned to an emergency news broadcast. They listened to the newscaster that explained how they planned to attack Cell. Goku pleaded with the radio, but they all knew what was about to happened and listened to the explosions as the army unloaded on Cell. The newscaster celebrated, but they listened anxiously silently praying that everyone would just run. The newscaster cried out in surprise that Cell was still standing and unscathed, but the car remained quiet, knowing what was going to happen next.

"…he seems to be lifting his arm into the air…" the newscaster narrated.

"No Cell, don't do it!" Goku pleaded.

But what came next was no surprise. There was the sound of a loud explosion before the radio broadcast turned to static.

Jade sat in silence with everyone else shooting looks over at Gohan, but he had his attention on someone else. Goku had parked the car and was getting out.

"I have to ask Piccolo something," he said solemnly before disappearing.

_Woah, where did he go? He just disappeared, how did he do that?_ Jade looked around trying to get a glimpse of Goku, but she didn't see him anywhere.

"Piccolo? What does this have to do with Piccolo?" ChiChi asked still staring at the place where Goku had disappeared. She suddenly realized that they didn't have someone to drive them home. "How dare he leave us here? How are we supposed to get home now?! Typical Goku, flying off like that!"

The three sat in the back seat trying to cover their ears to ease the pain from her screeching.

"Krillin!" Krillin shot his attention to ChiChi, but was too scared to say anything. "Do you know how to drive?" Krillin shook his head no which sent ChiChi on another rant. "What are we supposed to do-?"

"How did your dad do that?" Jade asked Gohan, trying to ignore ChiChi's screaming.

"You mean disappear like that? It's called instant transmission. It's some new technique he used where he can teleport places, it's really cool." Jade smiled at the thought of being able to teleport.

Meanwhile ChiChi was getting behind the wheel after she commanded Krillin to get into the passenger seat. Everyone braced as ChiChi took off with a jerk sending making them slam into the back of their seat.

"How do you work this thing?!"

The car swerved as she jerked on the road trying to gain control. "ChiChi you're going to kill us," Krillin whined.

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to get us home."

The two in the back were clamping on to the sides of the car. "Mom, why can't we just fly home, you can ride on nimbus."

"And what, leave the car here?! I don't think so!" The car was still swerving and Krillin was trying his best to breathe.

"We could carry the car ChiChi," Krillin begged.

"Yeah Mom, it would be eas-."

"SHUT UP EVERYONE! JUST SHUT UP WHILE I TRY TO GET US HOME!"

Everyone immediately shut up and did there best to pin themselves to the seat. The ride home was way too long for everyone and when they finally did reach the house they all stumbled out with their bodies shaking. Everyone looked as if they had seen a ghost each having the same thought; _Thank God the roads were clear._

* * *

_ChiChi is so scary. She scares me even when I write this hahaha. I guess that's because she reminds me of my mom.  
_


	11. Jade, I mean Jamie?

I do not own DBZ

* * *

The last days before the tournament Goku made Gohan and Jade stay out of the house as much as possible so he could spend time with ChiChi.

"Why are your parents acting so weird?" The two Saiyans were walking away from the house and kept looking back to see if Goku was just making a big joke.

"I have no idea. I've never been kicked out of my house before."

"Yeah and your mom was quiet too."

They walked silently for a little bit.

"Jade do you know how to open this?"

She looked over and saw that Gohan had been fumbling with the golden locket.

"No, I've tried, but I could never open it."

"Hmm…," Gohan was about to drop the subject when his face lit up and he stopped walking. "Hey I know, we can ask Bulma to help us."

Jade stopped and looked over as she rose an eyebrow, "Who?"

Gohan smiled remembering that he hadn't introduced her to everyone since they were still training. "Come on, I'll show you." He grabbed her hand, which made her blush, and led her into the air.

After a few minutes of flying…"So she's like the richest woman in the world?" Jade asked after listening to Gohan.

He nodded, "Yeah she's a genius. She's probably the smartest person in the world too."

_Wow, first I meet the strongest person in the world and now the smartest. And all in a few days, too._

When Capsole Corp. finally came into view they sped towards the door. Gohan didn't bother to knock, and walked right in. "Bulma! It's me, Gohan!"

A squealing voice responded, "Oh, Gohan! I haven't seen you in awhile." A blue-haired woman emerged from the hall holding a baby boy with purple hair in her arms. "How are you-Ooo! Who's _this_?" she asked excitedly after seeing Jade. "I'm surprised ChiChi is letting you date."

Gohan grumbled and rolled his eyes, "This is my friend Jade."

Bulma closed her eyes and shook her head as she wagged a free finger in front of Gohan. "It isn't nice to be embarrassed to call your girlfriend, girlfriend. I'm Bulma." She held out the free hand to shake Jade's. "I'm glad Gohan has such a nice girlfriend."

Jade giggled at Gohan's blushed face, "It's nice to meet you."

"Bulma, can you just help us out?" he asked in a very annoyed tone.

Bulma lit up at the chance to help, "Oh of course! What do you need help with?"

Gohan let out a sigh of relief that she had dropped the subject of a girlfriend before lifting the locket from his neck. "We need help getting this open."

"Oh is that all?" unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Follow me, I have to put Trunks to bed to have his nap first."

They followed her down the hall and into a room filled with baby toys and bright colors. Jade marveled at the detailed decoration of little animals on the walls. _All this for a baby?_

Bulma put Trunks down in his crib. He wasted no time to fall asleep when they left the room.

"Now," she turned to them with her hand out, "let me see that locket."

Gohan dropped the locket in her hand. Bulma studied for a few seconds before smiling a wicked grin. "I bet your girlfriend gave this to you, huh?"

They both blushed. Can you just tell us how to open it?" Gohan pleaded.

Jade couldn't help giggling again with Bulma joining her this time.

"Sure Gohan, it shouldn't be a problem. Follow me." Bulma turned the locket over, trying to find the opening as they walked down the hall. She was still busy studying it when they walked into her la. Once again Jade was left amazed. _Wow she has to be the smartest person in the world. I wonder if she'll get the locket open?_

Gohan and Jade waited patiently as they watched the frown on Bulma's face as she searched for the answer. After a few more minutes of frowning they saw the frown disappear.

"I think I found it, " she announced with a smile.

Jade's pulse quickened, "Really?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, I think it might be this small spot right here." She held out the locket for them to see and pointed out an almost microscopic looking button that no one could have seen. The button almost blended in with the rest of the locket.

_How did she see that?_ Jade frowned a little as she stared at it with doubt, "Are you sure? How do we even open it with that?"

Bulma began searching her drawers, "I'm not positive, but it doesn't hurt to try. I just have to find something small enough to fit." She searched through the drawers, every once in a while pulling out a tool that didn't fit. "No."…"No."…Finally, "Here, this should work."

Jade grabbed the edge of the work table in front of her as she watched Bulma pull out the tiny needle. Her breathing stopped a little as Bulma lowered it to the locket. She pushed the small button and the locket gave an anti-climatic click.

"It worked!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Jade scrambled over to Bulma with her eyes wide and watched as Bulma opened the locket. Jade's heart beat sped up again along with her breathing. There they were. Two tiny fading pictures cut out to the shape of small hearts. The one on the left showed a woman with golden blonde hair and sapphire eyes that shined even in the faded picture. She had a smile on her face that was full of love and passion. (Jade would never know that it was because she was holding onto her round belly as that picture was taken.) However, the picture on the right was of a man who was the complete opposite. The man had dark hair and dark eyes to match. Instead of a smile, he held a nasty scowl that had no signs of any love, but only anger.

Gohan watched Jade closely as her hands went up to retrieve the newly open locket. She tried her best to hold back her tears. _Here they are,…my parents. There's my mom. She looks just like me. And my dad, I bet they loved each other. I wonder what happened._

"I'm sorry?" Jade asked politely, realizing that someone was talking to her.

" I asked if that was your mom. She looks just like you. She's very beautiful. What does the inscription say?"

Jade blinked a few times trying to register what she said. _Inscription?_ She had been too busy with the pictures to notice there was an inscription.

Bulma and Gohan leaned closer to read the along with Jade. The inscription was small and ran along the outside of the pictures. "Let love guide you…" Jade scanned for the rest, but couldn't see anything.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked curiously as he watched Jade turn the locket over.

"I'm looking for the rest of the inscription. That can't be it, look at the dots," she pointed out.

"Maybe it's under a picture?" Bulma suggested. "Here." She used the small needle to left the picture of the woman, without damaging it.

"… My Jamie," they all said aloud.

"My Jamie? Does that mean-?" Bulma started to ask

"That must be my real name," Jade said softly as she held the locket delicately in her hand.

"Wait, what do you mean your real name?" Gohan asked. He was trying to get her to look at him, but she was still focused on the locket.

"Well Jade was the name that the orphanage gave me. This must be the name that my Mom gave me. My name is Jamie."

"But how do you even know that? That could be your Mom's name or grandma's name for all you know. Your name is Jade, it has always been Jade." Gohan held her shoulders to make her face him.

"Why are you arguing about this Gohan? It's _my_ name. Jade was never my real name. How would you like it if you were found wrapped in an orange blanket and you were called Orange your whole life? My name is Jamie, Gohan and even if it wasn't, it is now and that's what I want to be called." She pulled her shoulders out of his grip.

Gohan sighed in defeat. _Why am I so mad about her changing her name? It's none of my business. It's because you met her as Jade and you even kissed her as Jade._

Jade seemed to read his thoughts. "Gohan, it's still me. I'm still the same person that you met okay?"

Gohan smiled down at her pleading blue eyes. "Okay, Jamie."

A smile spread across Jamie's face when he said her name.

Bulma meanwhile watched from the sidelines with a smile, shaking her head. "Jamie is an American name though. Maybe that means your mom was an American."

"Or it could mean she just liked the name," Jamie added.

"Well I think it's a beautiful name."

Jamie turned to Bulma with the smile still on her face. "Thank you, Bulma. Thank you so much for all your help."

"Oh, it was no problem. Feel free to come back any time you two."

Jamie and Gohan left her to her work in the lab and headed for the front door, but before they could react, it flew open. Standing in the doorway was a man in a blue suit who had the same Saiyan dark spiky hair, with dark eyes. Jamie felt uneasy as the man stared at her with his dark pools.

"Vegeta-." Gohan started.

"Feh, and here I rushed all the way over here thinking there was a threat in my house, but now I see it was just two weaklings," Vegeta said with an angry scowl. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Jamie. She did her best to swallow the lumps in her throat.

Gohan saw that Vegeta noticed something about Jamie. "Vegeta, this is my friend Jade, I mean Jamie."

"Feh," Vegeta laughed, "you don't even know your own girlfriend's name. Why would I care about you're stupid girlfriend you little runt? I want you two out of my house." He started to walk away from them, but Gohan yelled to stop him.

"But wait Vegeta, she's a Saiyan."

Vegeta stopped and began to laugh a dark laugh before turning to face them. "You're trying to tell me _she's_ a Saiyan. There is no way that _weakling_ could ever be a Saiyan." Vegeta was pointing at a frightened Jamie.

"But she _is_ Vegeta, just look at her. I know you feel it too." Vegeta snorted with and crossed his arms. "She even has a tail to prove it. Look, it's wrapped around her waist." Jamie's hands automatically went around her waist to hide her tail; just as she had always done with she was at the orphanage.

Vegeta stiffened at the mention of a tail. He reached towards Jamie and grabbed the tail that was tightening around her waist. Jamie screeched and fell to her knees as he harshly gripped the tail to study it. A low growl settled in his throat as he realized Gohan was telling the truth about her tail.

_Not only is the weakling girl a Saiyan, but she has a tail? _He watched Jamie struggle to stay conscious on the ground and ignored Gohan's pleas to stop. _ Such a pathetic weak creature does not deserve to have this tail, let alone carry the Saiyan blood in her veins. Meanwhile I must be cursed with the loss of my tail and with that Kakarot always taunting me, telling me how he has surpassed me. Now his son has to taunt me too, with this Saiyan he has found. Why must I be cursed so?!_ He grunted and threw the end of her tail down at her so it hit her.

She collapsed in exhaustion when her tail was finally released. Gohan kneeled and tried to soothe her as she struggled to breathe. "Jamie, are you okay?" he whispered.

Vegeta crossed his arms again and didn't look at Jamie when he talked. "So where are your parents at then girl?"

Jamie remained on the ground staring into his terrifying eyes. She could not find her voice to respond.

"Well?" Vegeta growled again impatiently.

"She doesn't know," Gohan stepped forward in hopes of stopping Vegeta.

"What do you mean she doesn't know?"

"She's an orphan Vegeta, but here," he lifted the locket from Jamie's clutched hands. "These are her parents."

"Hmph." Vegeta snatched the open locket from Gohan's hands and studied it. As soon as his eyes saw the picture on the left his eyes narrowed as his face turned into a scowl. "You're telling me that _this_ is her father!" he growled again.

"We think so Vegeta. Why do you know him?"

"That disgusting disgrace of a Saiyan is her father? Now wonder she's so weak." He kept his scowl on the picture.

"Vegeta, who is he?!"

"Rizuko. That despicable person insisted on marrying that human woman, kept saying she was special. Heh" he laughed, "He just wanted someone he could control."

Gohan held Jamie while she listened with frightened eyes as Vegeta continued.

"That bastard was sick, killing all his children because he couldn't produce a son meanwhile that woman stuck by him. I don't know how many daughters he killed. Even Frieza was disgusted by him and I was sent off to kill him. His pathetic human woman even begged for his life for some reason, but I had to put her out of her misery so she wouldn't have to suffer any more over that creature." He threw the locket down in disgust, not caring that it hit Jamie.

Gohan felt Jamie's body start to tremble as Vegeta spoke. Jamie couldn't take anymore and felt her eyes start to water. In an effort to not show them her tears she jumped out of Gohan's hold and bolted out the door and shot off into the air.

Gohan picked up the locket and stared at the pictures trying to figure out what he could say to make Jamie feel better. With the locket clutched in his hands he stood up and did his best to keep his composure in front of Vegeta.

"Hmph, she should be thanking me that I was able to get rid of that filth. She's lucky she's alive, she should be dead. If Rizuko was still alive he'd probably come back and kill her himself." Vegeta didn't bother to look at Gohan, but walked off with his arms crossed.

Gohan tried to suppress his anger as he watched Vegeta walk away with no feeling of remorse. His fingers curled around the golden heart tightly as he closed his eyes in frustration. _Jamie,_ he suddenly realized and rushed out to find her.

While he flew after Jamie, frantically searching the skies for her, Vegeta's words ran through his head. "_She's lucky she's alive; she should be dead._" _Jamie, where are you? Please be okay._ He was becoming frantic and was having trouble sensing her. He had to stop in order to regain his control then he felt her and wasted no time to get to her.

There she was, sitting on the same ledge where he first saved her. Her arms were wrapped around her knees making her look like a small, frail ball. She didn't say anything when Gohan floated down and sat next to her. Gohan looked over at her to say something, but what he saw made a lump form in his throat. Her face was stained with tears and she was still sniffling. His arms instantly went around her and pulled her to his chest. His hands rubbed her back lightly trying to soothe her.

"Jamie, I-."

"Don't Gohan. Don't say anything," she choked out. "I'm okay, I mean, I'll be okay."

"I'm so sorry Jamie. If I would have never taken you to see Bulma this would have never happen-."

She put a finger to his lips and forced a smile, "Don't say that Gohan. Without you I would have never found out the truth, about my name or my mom or even my dad. I don't regret it Gohan."

Her sad face tore at his heart as he looked at her. He softly wiped the tears from her cheeks in hopes to reduce some of the sadness in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Do you think Goku will let us come back yet?" she asked with a curious smile.

Gohan couldn't help, but chuckle. "I'm the one who's supposed to be making _you_ feel better."

"You do," she said in all seriousness.

_God, what is this girl doing to me?_ He pulled her to him again and kissed her on the top of her not wanting to go home just yet.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the update...please review : )


	12. The Wait Is Over

And here it is...My deepest apologies for the wait...I have no excuses so instead I wrote extra long chapter

* * *

And then the long wait was finally over. The day of the tournament was here and Cell was waiting when they finally arrived. Jamie couldn't hide her nervousness if she tried. She had never been around so many fighters before. These were the strongest fighters on earth, all gathered in hopes to destroy Cell.

Oh and that was another thing. This was the first time she had seen Cell up so close. He stood in the middle of the ring basking in his glorified self. He stood with his arms crossed with eyes closed on his smug face, daring anyone to challenge him.

Jamie looked around at the men she had met a few hours before. These men might be the strongest fighters, but they were nothing compared to the golden haired man in the orange uniform. The fate of the world rested with this man. The man who had saved the world countless times from long before she was ever born.

"Gohan do you think your dad can beat him?" she whispered to the green eyed boy that stood at her side.

"Of course. My dad can beat anyone," he assured her.

She could only nod in response as she watched a large man dressed in black approach the ring along with some other people. Jamie rolled her eyes; she knew exactly who he was. This was the champion of the world tournament, Hercule and he made sure to remind everyone at least a hundred times a day, doing incredibly stupid stunts. Jamie had felt he was nothing more than a bafoon. Standing next to him was an announcer that always seemed to be at the bafoon's side. _This guy wants to fight Cell? He can't be serious. _Goku pleaded with Hercule to step aside but the bald-headed Krillin convinced him that Hercule would never listen. Goku sighed in defeat and gave them the thumbs up to continue.

But before Hercule had a chance to "kick Cell's butt", he was interrupted by the loud speaker of a pink helicopter. _Now what?_ Two figures emerged from the helicopter claiming they would be the ones to defeat the "weakling Cell". _Are you kidding me?! _

Of course the two idiots were defeated without Cell even lifting a finger. Both were sent away simply thrown away by his energy. When it was Hercule's turn to fight everyone watched while the announcer told the viewers of the world that Hercule was throwing attacks so fast that Cell couldn't block them. It was a wonder why it Cell put up with it at all, but with a flick of his arm he finally sent Hercule flying behind him. _What an idiot._

That's when a spiky golden-haired man finally stepped forward, announcing he would be the first to fight Cell. His green eyes glowed with anticipation hiding amusing secrets that everyone would soon find out. Jamie looked around to study the faces of those that were gathered around her. She noticed everyone had the same look of extreme confidence. Well everyone except for one person. Her body stiffened in fear when she saw the dark scowl of the black-haired saiyan.

Gohan noticed her tenseness and followed her gaze to see she was staring at Vegeta. Jamie cowered behind Gohan's frame in hopes Vegeta wouldn't notice her. Gohan gave her hand a comforting squeeze and smiled when he felt her relax a little.

Everyone's attention was on the man in the ring. Goku, the most powerful Saiyan, the hero of earth, stood gallantly facing Cell. The tension could be felt from where they all stood as the two figures engaged in what seemed like a year long staring contest. In a blink, they were gone.

Jamie strained her eyes as she searched the heavens to try to catch a glimpse of the battle, but her eyes couldn't keep up. All that could be seen were the explosions of energy that occurred every time they came together. Jamie looked around at the men that stood around her and was glad to see that she was not the only one that was having this problem. Everyone stood there with there mouths open to gaping at the power the two were creating above. Even Piccolo and Vegeta couldn't keep from showing their struggle.

Despite the obvious amount of power they both possessed, no one seemed to be winning which left Jamie with an uneasy feeling. What if Goku couldn't do it? Who would be left to defeat Cell? She shuddered at the thought, knowing that everyone gathered would be no match for the android.

The battle went on for hours with no sign of who the victor would be. Then suddenly they both stopped. Goku was breathing hard, but he didn't seem to be wounded too much. However, what he did next shocked everyone. He announced that he was done fighting.

_What?! How could he be quitting? Clearly he is still good to fight. He's our only hope._ Jamie looked over to try to ask Gohan if he knew what his father was up to, but Gohan's attention was on his father. His brows were scrunched in worry and fear. But nothing could prepare him for what his dad said next. Gohan would be the one to fight?

Jamie shook her head in fear and could see that Gohan was also afraid. "No, Gohan…" There had to be some kind of mistake. Gohan was just a kid, barely older than her. Goku couldn't be sending him to battle the monster that was the biggest threat to earth. She looked over at Goku, desperately looking to find any sign that this was a mistake, but Goku was smiling with his hands on his son's shoulders. He was one hundred percent confident in his decision. And so Gohan reluctantly stepped forward to battle the android that his father admitted he himself could not defeat.

"You are the one that is supposed to defeat me? A child?" Cell laughed. He could see the fear in the young Saiyan's eyes as he constantly shot looks behind him.

Gohan hoped that his dad had some sort of plan. _If you couldn't defeat him dad, how am I supposed to?_ Then his eyes settled on concerned deep blue eyes. _Jamie._ She had her hands clasped in front of her, resting against her chest praying that he would be okay.

Cell's menacing laughter increased. "So," he dragged out, "it seems you are a little distracted by a certain someone." Gohan stiffened at his comment and snapped his head to stare at Cell. Cell held an evil smirk on his green face as he continued. "If she is going to be a distraction I guess I have no choice but to get rid of her if I'm ever going to be able to have more fun fighting."

Gohan's eyes widened, but Cell disappeared before he could even react to and try to stop him. Time seemed to slow as he whipped his head around and screamed her name out, "Jamie!" His eyes found her just as Cell appeared in front of her making her jump back in fear. "NO!" he cried out with an extended hand, but he knew Cell wouldn't stop. Cell proved himself to be ruthless by the countless of people he had killed in order to gain his "perfect" form. Tears welled up in Gohan's eyes as he watched helplessly.

Goku sped to try to save her, but he wouldn't get there in time. Cell immediately grabbed Jamie roughly by the arm making her let out a tiny squeak of pain at the fingers digging into her bicep. Her blue eyes shot open simultaneously with her mouth, emitting another small scream. Only this time, it came out stronger. She spun around landing a kick across Cell's bewildered face and sent him flying across the other side of the ring.

When Cell regained himself in the air he glared at the girl who was able to do this to him and to his surprise she was glowing. Her hair was spiked familiarly and she stared at him with green eyes now, however they were still holding fear before they returned to their normal ocean blue. "She's a Saiyan?" Cell growled. "She's a Super Saiyan? There are more of you monkeys?" His eyes were full of anger, "you will pay for that girl!" But Gohan stepped in front of him.

"No Cell, I am your opponent. No one else. And _I_ will be the one to defeat you." He scowled at Cell, his fear now replaced with the willingness to protect Jamie as well as everyone else. If his dad believed he would be the one to do this, he would do it.

Cell lowered his head to the Saiyan in front of him. The anger in his eyes now turned to amusement. "So you're finally ready to fight I see," he laughed. "Well if that was what I needed to do to get you to fight me, I wonder what kind of power you would show me if I would just kill your little girlfriend."

Gohan growled this time. "You will not touch her! I will defeat you Cell. You're going down!" he yelled now glowing.

To say everyone was surprised by Gohan's power was an understatement. Even Cell was surprised. The fight between Gohan and Cell had been even greater than the fight with Goku. Both fighters were near impossible to spot and Gohan met almost every attack that Cell threw at him, but it was clear that Cell had the upper hand. Jamie cringed every time Gohan was met with Cell's hits, which happened more often as the fight went on. Gohan stayed in there though and never backed down. That was when Cell had decided that he had had enough. This time Gohan wasn't able to avoid it and was hit dead on and thrown under a pile of rubble that was once a giant hill.

"Gohan!" Jamie screamed as she fell to her knees. Tears began to streak down her face while Cell's laughter reached her ears. She barely heard the cries of the men standing around her screaming that Gohan was dead. She shook her head at the thought. _It can't be, no it's not true._ When she glanced up at Goku she saw he was still smiling. _How could he be smiling? _But it was as if he read her mind when his smiling eyes met her watery blue ones. He gave her a reassuring smile which made her feel better for some reason and stop crying. Even with Piccolo screaming Goku remained calm.

"You're wrong Piccolo. Can't you sense his energy?" Jamie shut her eyes and desperately felt for Gohan. Her breath caught in her chest when she finally did.

No sooner had they discovered he was alive, did he burst through the rubble, revealing he still had plenty of fight left in him.

"It seems you are getting tired Gohan," Cell taunted after sending Gohan flying towards the ring below. "What would your girlfriend think? Perhaps she would like to be my next opponent." Gohan's blood boiled at that comment and gave him the strength to get back up. He knew he was nowhere near winning this battle, but he stood up to Cell anyway. "Your right Gohan, she _would_ be no match for me. Perhaps something a little weaker."

"No Cell, I don't want to fight you anymore. I don't want to have to kill you."

Cell was taken aback at Gohan's words. "Kill me?" he laughed.

Gohan held the serene look on his face and simply explained his reasoning of how he discovered why his dad believed he was the only one to defeat Cell. It was of course, Gohan's hidden potential energy that Goku had known would be their chance at victory. But unfortunately Gohan's speech backfired. Cell instead became set on making that potential energy come out of the eleven-year-old boy and took his beatings to the next level.

Jamie watched in growing horror as Gohan took hits from every direction. It soon was not even a fight anymore; it was more like a beating of a life time.

Then, to everyone's surprise, the android that had been watching from the sidelines, Android 16, stepped in, grabbing Cell in a bear hug. He had decided to end his life and Cell's by self destructing. As Android 16 started to glow everyone braced themselves for the explosion, but it never came. His trigger had been removed when he was repaired, making him a non-threat to Cell who destroyed him with the grace of one blast.

Gohan didn't have time to feel bad for the Android before he was grabbed into a bone crushing hold that increased little by little. Gohan let out a blood curdling scream that tore into Jamie's heart and the scream only got louder the tighter Cell squeezed.

"NO! STOP! GOHAN!!" Jamie cried out. She turned to Goku and grabbed his shirt tightly in his hands. "Goku do something! Help him please! He's killing him! He's killing him!"

Goku shook his head no, "We have to wait."

Jamie's eyes narrowed, "then I'm going." In a burst of energy she shot out to save Gohan, but was flung back by a tight grip on her wrist. She followed her arm to the end to find it was Goku that was holding her. "Let me go! Let me go! I have to save him!"

Goku's face hardened, "No. He has to do this himself."

Gohan's screams worsened, making Jamie's heart break over and over. Meanwhile Piccolo was also screaming at Goku trying to convince him to save his son. Finally Goku's face softened and was convinced and asked Krillin for a sensu bean. But when Krillin was pulling out the bag of beans, the screaming stopped.

They looked over just as Cell had released Gohan, letting him drop to the ground like a lifeless corpse. "I guess I'll have to resort to torturing your friends then, Gohan."

Gohan's eyes, that were squeezed shut from the pain, suddenly sprung open with a terrifying look in them. In a flash, Cell had stolen the sensu beans from Krillin, in order to increase the suffering. Then everyone watched as figures shot from his tail, turning into miniature Cell beings; each one very powerful. All at once they sped to engage the fighters on the sidelines. Immediately Vegeta and the future Trunks powered up to Super Saiyans and got ready to defend themselves, but that did little to help. The fighters all tried to fend off the mini-Cell's, but to no avail. No matter how hard they fought, the little guys would come back even stronger.

Jamie held her own for a little while, but couldn't avoid taking hard hits. But that was the least of her worries; she had looked over to see that Goku was taking a big beating because he was weakened from the battle with Cell. After sending the little Cell she was fighting, into the side of a cliff, she sped over to get another one off of Goku. She stood her guard and did her best to protect Goku, but it wasn't long before more of the little creatures teamed up against her. She was helpless to stop. _Why can't I go Super Saiyan on command?_

Gohan watched as the little Cell creatures attacked his friends and immediately flew over to help, but was sent crashing to the ground before he could even get close. "You're not going anywhere Gohan. Your fight is with me. You will have to watch your friends die, if that's what it takes to get your full power out." His laugh was menacing and made rage build inside of Gohan.

The cries of Gohan's friends added fuel to his rage and brought angry tears to his eyes. The sound of Jamie's screams, especially, were unbearable and he soon found himself losing control of himself. The sound of metal brought his attention to the ground and he saw it was Android 16's head. "Don't be afraid to let go Gohan. Don't be afraid of your power." Gohan listened to his speech and let the words fill his heart, but it was soon cut off by the evil voice of Cell and the sound of crunching metal when Cell brought his foot down to crush what was left of the brave Android.

Whatever control Gohan had, disappeared as he watched the metal and blood splatter and shoot out from what was once the head of Android 16. And in another deafening scream, energy shot from his body and shot through the earth around him. Images of his tortured friends and the Android being crushed filled his mind, along with the screams of his friends and his Jamie. That's right, his Jamie, his dear friend, he watched as she took beatings from Cell's creatures, trying to hang on to consciousness in order to keep his dad safe. All of this contributed to what happened next.

His eyes rolled back into his head, only revealing white as he threw back his head in another scream. The glow around him increased as more energy shot from his body. It looked as if the young Saiyan was on fire as electricity shot from his body and left him in a blinding light that made everyone stop to look. When the smoke and dust cleared, what was left was a larger boy, with even spikier hair and a colder look upon his face. Cell could not even keep the fearful look off his face when he felt the energy that Gohan had radiating off of him.

Jamie looked up to Goku to see if he had answers and he simply nodded when he caught her gaze. "An ascended Super Saiyan," was all he said.

Jamie looked back over at Gohan, "There's a level past a Super Saiyan?" _So Gohan was our Savior this whole time. I was fighting with the most powerful fighter in the world. _She gasped when she came to a sudden realization…_He kissed me. The most powerful guy in the world kissed me._ With that thought a deep blush settled on her cheeks.

In a blink, Gohan snatched the sensu beans from Cell and told Krillin to pass them around to everyone. Then Gohan went on to do what everyone else could not. He took out the miniature Cell creatures with ease. The battle had now turned and Cell found himself to be the losing one now. Cell began to lose control of himself when he saw that Gohan was indeed more powerful than he, and he began to fight wildly. But Gohan defended himself with ease and was pretty soon toying with Cell much to Cell's displeasure.

Cell soon found himself to be no match for Gohan, but wouldn't admit it and continued to attack Gohan. So Gohan met Cell's stomach with a powerful punch. The force made Cell stop and grab his stomach and what happened next, no one expected. Cell looked as if he was about to throw up and he did. Out came Android 18, the last Android he absorbed in order to make his perfect form. There she lay on the floor as Cell transformed back into his imperfect Cell. When Krillin rescued her from being absorbed again, it was clear that Cell would no longer be a threat. However, Gohan still would not finish the job.

It was obvious to everyone that the fight was being dragged on, thanks to Gohan. Jamie looked up at Goku again with a confused look. "Why doesn't Gohan just finish him off?"

Goku was watching his son and shook his head with his eyebrows narrowed. "I don't know. Gohan what are you doing?"

Meanwhile Cell was visibly getting losing his temper as the fight went on. Still Gohan refused to finish him off. That was when Cell had finally had enough. He was going to resort to his last resort, self destruction.

The bloating of Cell's imperfect form indicated that he was not bluffing, leaving the world helpless to do nothing, but wait for the inevitable. Gohan fell to his knees, knowing well that it was his fault. Jamie watched Gohan in pity in the midst of the panic around her, keeping calm. She didn't notice that Goku held the same calm stature as she did. If she had, she might have questioned what he was about to do. What caught her eye was his slow movement of his hand to his forehead. She looked over just in time to see him bring to fingers to his forehead before disappearing.

Time seemed to stop when he reappeared in between Gohan and the ever increasing bloating of Cell. That was when everyone realized what Goku was planning to do. "No Goku!" they all cried, but it wouldn't do. Goku had made up his mind and with the last words, "Goodbye, my son," he and Cell vanished.

Gohan jumped forward and reached for nothing but air, falling to his knees yet again. In his rage of tears he punched the ground continuously, hating himself for what he had done. _I killed my father, it's my fault. Why did I have to be so stupid? Why did I have to toy with Cell? I should have killed him when I had the chance._

Jamie sensed his distressed and flew over and knelt down next to him. She wrapped him in her embrace and held him as he cried. Gohan gave into her comfort and mumbled his fault over and over through his tears and sobs. She rocked him back and forth and gave him words of comfort. "It's okay Gohan. You fought well, but Goku knew he had to get Cell away from us to protect us. It's not your fault Gohan; it's not your fault."

Jamie's comfort worked and eventually Gohan's tears ceased. He returned the embrace and pulled her close before thanking her. As they stood to gather everyone to return home, Gohan stopped when he felt a disturbance and pushed Jamie behind her. Jamie peeked out from behind Gohan just in time to see a purple light shoot out and penetrate Trunk's chest. A menacing laugh that stopped everyone's heart, sounded just after. There standing in his perfect form, from where the attack was emitted, stood Cell. Perfectly regenerated and ready for another round at this battle. Even after self destructing, he was still able to regenerate, only this time he was had become even stronger and picked up the technique of Goku's; instant transmission.

After Cell's speech, Vegeta looked upon his now dead son and something inside of him snap. "My son," he cried before shooting off to attack Cell. Vegeta let loose and shot out enormous amounts of energy as blast after blast escaped from his hand and was sent to Cell's direction. Cell disappeared in a giant cloud of smoke, but when it cleared Cell was still standing there, unscathed, but annoyed.

"Pest," he muttered under his breath before sending a blast that would kill Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes widened as the blast neared him, but to his surprise it was stopped. When he looked to see what had happened, it had been Gohan that stepped in front and took the hit with his left arm, leaving it useless. Vegeta wasn't sure to be thankful or angered to be saved by a little 11-year-old half breed Saiyan.

The attack that Gohan had shielded took a toll on his body. It weakened him a significant amount and showed as the battle raged on. And when Cell decided it was time to end it, Gohan had just about given up. He knew there was no way he would be able to defeat Cell now that his energy was near cut in half. He bowed his head in defeat as Cell brought his hands together and started to utter the words, "Kahhhhh…mehhhh…-."

Gohan waited for the inevitable until he heard his father's voice in his head. His father gave him words of encouragement and gave him confidence to throw up a Kamehameha wave of his own. With his father's spirit in him his wave formed from his right hand and flew out to meet Cell's much larger one. Together the waves met in a giant ball of energy that grew. Gohan struggled to hold his own, while Cell had no trouble sending more energy towards Gohan.

Piccolo informed everyone that they had to leave or else they would be destroyed in the blast and everyone listened. Jamie was hesitant at first, but finally flew agreed to follow. When she glanced back at Gohan, she felt him weakening and knew that he wouldn't be able to do it on his own. Without another thought she flew back to where Cell was standing and started firing blasts at his form. The blasts didn't do too much damage, but managed to throw off Cell's concentration enough to allow Gohan to gain ground in the Kamehameha wave contest. In annoyance Cell sent Jamie flying with his energy, but she regained herself and flew back to continue her attack.

"What are you doing?!" Piccolo yelled after her. "You're going to get yourself killed!" This time Jamie was hit with a giant blast, but she continued to attack in hopes of helping Gohan.

"I don't care! I have to help Gohan. He needs our help and I'm not going to just cower away. I'm going to give everything I have even if it means my life. We can't just leave him to do this on his own," he panted.

"She's right. Gohan needs us." Krillin was now on her side doing the same thing after setting 18 down in a safe spot. Tien, Chiatsu, and Yamcha quickly followed.

Piccolo watched as they hopelessly attacked Cell, which had little effect, but knew they were right and joined in as well. Vegeta watched from above and eventually gave in.

Meanwhile Gohan was still getting the pep talk from his father. It felt as if he was there with him. "Now!" Goku yelled at Gohan. In a loud cry Gohan sent the last of his energy forward. Cell yelled out in fear as the giant blue wave passed through him and disintegrated him before shooting off into space.

It was finally over; Cell was no more. Everyone gave a sigh of relief when they were positive that Cell had finally been defeated. They looked over at Gohan to give a congratulations, but Gohan lay unconscious on the floor; his hair back to it's original black color. Jamie rushed to Gohan's side and turned him over in her arms. She was glad he was okay and was no taking in his new appearance. His true and original form. "You did it Gohan. You saved the world, just like your Dad did before you," she whispered.

The others let the events of what happened sink in before deciding on what they should do next. They stood around in silence for a while, thinking about the now dead Goku and future Trunks and the little passed out boy that had saved them all. Finally Piccolo broke the silence, "I think it's time we called Shenron."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but before Piccolo could pick up Gohan an unfamiliar voice stopped him; stopped everyone actually. "There you are. So…this is where you've been hiding."

Jamie froze and swallowed hard before turning to meet the cold dark eyes of a tall fat man dressed in a suit along with some ugly looking woman at his side. "We've been looking for you Jade. It's time to go."

Jamie tensed at that name, "My name isn't Jade, it's Jamie. And no, I'm not going with you."

One of the ugly ladies with missing teeth spoke up, "You belong to me and must come with me now! I've been looking all over for you and now that I found you, I don't intend to let you out of my sight again. You have a lot of work to catch up with you know."

"No! I will not go with you! How did you even find me?"

"Simple, this battle was broadcast to every television station in the world. We drove on over here as soon as we spotted you, but felt it best to wait until this was finished before coming to get you. Now come along, we have all been missing you."

Jamie tried her best to control her tears, "You liar! You just need me as your servant. I am not going. You'll never-."

But Piccolo interrupted her, "Go Jamie."

She shot around to face him, "What?"

"You have to go with them. Your too young to be on your own and the orphanage owns you by law."

She opened her mouth in horror, "No! Do you have any idea how they treat me there? I'm not leaving Gohan. I finally found a friend and an accepting place and I'm not leaving it. I'm not going, you cannot make me. I'll run away, I'll fly away. They'll never find me."

Piccolo grabbed a hold of her wrist before she could make a move and spoke so only she could hear, though it was rough. "Just because you have great power doesn't mean you are allowed to use it to break the law. You still have to follow the laws made here regardless if you are able to overcome them."

Jamie could no longer hold back her tears, "But I don't want to leave Gohan. I can't even say goodbye to him."

"It doesn't matter. You have to go with them Jamie."

Tears streamed down Jamie's face before she nodded. She pulled herself out of Piccolo's grip and walked over to the unconscious boy lying on the ground and knelt next to him and spoke so no one could hear her. "Gohan, I'm so sorry I have to leave you," she managed in between sobs. "I'll find a way back to you, I promise." She brushed a strand of black hair from his face and brought her lips to his forehead to place a small kiss. "Please don't ever give up on me Gohan. I-I lo-."

"Alright, alright, time to go," grumbled the fat man as he grabbed Jamie. He literally had to drag her away as she sobbed watching the figure of Gohan disappear from her sights.

* * *

Gohan awoke a little while later, thanks to the help of his past Namekian friend Dende when they all reached the look out. When he sat up his eyes scanned the platform for those deep blue ones that he longed to see, but he couldn't find them. "Where's Jamie?" he asked as he continued to search.

Krillin hesitated, "I'm sorry Gohan. But the orphanage took her away."

"What?! But why didn't you stop them?" _Why didn't she stop them? She could have gotten away from them easily. Does that mean she left and didn't want to stay with me?_ He cringed at the thought.

"Gohan," Piccolo stepped forward, "she had to go with them. It is the law; she had no parents."

Gohan stood up to Piccolo, "But she could have stayed with us. My mom would take care of her."

"Gohan stop being so selfish and think about this!" Piccolo was in Gohan's face. "Your mom just lost Goku and almost lost you. She is in no condition to be able to take care of another kid let alone afford it."

Gohan looked away with his eyebrows furrowed in anger, but he knew Piccolo was right. But it hurt so much, why was she gone already? He didn't even get to say goodbye. The bad news didn't end there for Gohan. After the first wish on the dragon balls, Goku decided that he would rather stay where he was than come back down to earth on the count of bad people always seem to show up in order to fight him. Goku felt it would be safer for earth if he stayed dead and that was the end of that. With one last wish floating around, Krillin decided to use it for 18, since they no longer had a use for it. And it seemed the world was finally left in peace and everyone was finally relieved and happy.

Except of course for one little boy and one little girl who couldn't understand why they were forced to be torn apart after just finding each other.

* * *

sorry bout the lil cliff hanger, but it was necessary! can't wait to see what u think...thank u all for reading and reviewing Konichiwa Bitches haha j/k (Dave Chapelle)


	13. Nothing Makes Sense

Hello everybody...here is the next update. I hope you guys enjoy it. I look forward to your reviews.

* * *

The earth had finally experienced something that it had not for a while, peace. Goku was right and his courage paid off. Seven years had passed without someone threatening to take over the world or kill off all of man kind. But even peace can't last forever, and that's where Goku's plan had wrong.

Jamie was finally able to get a heading on her direction when she finally felt what she had been searching and waiting for; a spike in Gohan's energy. With no one coming to fight, Jamie had not been able to locate Gohan or anyone because their energies had been suppressed and she had been on the other side of the world. For whatever reason Jamie had finally felt it while she had been helping out at the foster home she had been staying at for the past few years.

One good thing that did come out of being forced across the world was the fact that she had been sent to a new foster home. There she was finally met with a foster parent that treated her decently. When Jamie first felt the spike in Gohan's energy she had been painting a shed in the back yard. She immediately dropped everything she was doing and ran inside the house. Her foster parent knew immediately what Jamie intended to do when she saw Jamie's face and only smiled in response. "Take care Jamie. You be careful."

Jamie smiled, her eyes almost watering when she pulled the lady into a hug. "Thank you, for everything Maggie. I'll miss you. Tell everyone by for me okay." With one final glance back Jamie shot out from Maggie's front yard, making many leaves blow off the trees. Maggie's eyes watched Jamie's figure disappear with a smile, before returning inside the house.

Jamie's face held determination as she flew towards Gohan's direction, but no sooner after she headed out, the energy she was following disappeared, completely. She stopped in mid air and looked around. Her golden locks waved floated around her confused face, "Ugh, what do I do now? I've been waiting for seven years and now I miss my opportunity."

She crossed her arms and looked around frustration, reaching out with everything she had to try to find a hint of what she had felt before, but she couldn't find anything. After waiting for some time, she gave up and decided to just head in the direction where she last felt it. _Maybe there's another battle. This time I'll be able to help._

She had spent the last seven years training as best as she could. Not a day passed where she didn't train. She wanted to make sure that when the time did come, she would be ready to help out without being a liability. _I bet Gohan has been doing the same thing. _She sighed; _I wonder how he's been._

Meanwhile Gohan was having problems of his own. At the time he happened to be flying with a large pink creature that called himself Kibito. He just so happened to be the companion of the Supreme Kai, which was who they were trying to catch up with. Kibito was explaining that the world was endangered of a powerful monster named Majin Buu that was controlled by a evil wizard named Bobbity. All of this information was staring to make Gohan's head spin. It was just too much to take in.

He had been hoping for a fun time at the World Martial Arts Tournament especially since his dad was allowed to come back for the day, but now he had to go off and play hero again. He had a hard enough time with school and the girl Videl that he had become pretty close to. That was another reason why he flew off with this Kibito guy. One of two guys that worked for Bobbity had given Videl a near death beating, which he had to witness. Just the thought of it made his blood boil. He was glad that she finally agreed to stay behind. _I don't think I would be able to fight with her in danger._

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Bobbity's hide out.

Jamie seemed to have been flying for hours now with no sign of anyone's kai, at least anyone that she recognized. She stopped in frustration. _This is ridiculous! What is going on? Where is he? Where are they? This doesn't make sense! _

Then she felt another spike in energy. _That's Vegeta, and-,_ her head snapped in the direction she felt it. Her eyes were wide in disbelief and her jaw dropped. _It can't be. He's dead. I thought he was dead. That's Goku._ There was something else there too that was farther off, but unlike anything she had ever felt. _What is that? It feels terrible._

About a half hour after she had sped off in their direction, the scenery started to look of that familiar green. _I'm close to Gohan's house. I'll stop by to see if ChiChi's home or something._ When she arrived at the house however, there was no sign of anyone. _That's weird, no one's home. I guess I'll just try to find Goku and Vegeta._

But the kai's that she had felt earlier had disappeared and moved to a new location. It was as if they vanished or something. _Maybe Goku used instant transmission._ Jamie decided to visit the spot where she had felt the spike just to see if she could get an idea of what had been going on. When she reached her destination she couldn't believe her eyes.

She had landed in the middle of a fighting arena that had been blasted. It was obvious that a lot of people had died here. There was still mass panic, even though whatever had happened here, it wasn't recent. Jamie tried to stop and ask anyone to see if they knew what was going on. "Hey, you! Do you know what happened here?"

The man that the question was directed to, ignored her and ran off in fear. She tried again and again, but everyone seemed to panic to even answer. She heard mixtures of things like "terrorist attacks" and "bombings" amongst the cries. "Does anyone know what happened here!" she cried out.

"I know what happened."

Jamie spun around to meet a short black haired girl with almost the same color eyes as herself. "You're one of them aren't you?"

Jamie was confused and wasn't sure of how to answer. _Maybe she thinks I'm a murderer or something._ "One of who?"

"You're a fighter like Gohan and them aren't you?" the girl asked.

Jamie's heart rose at the mention of his name, "You know Gohan?" she said in a rushed voice. "Where is he? Tell me please!"

The girl was a little taken a back at how Jamie jumped at the mention of Gohan, but she decided to ignore it. "He went off with his this big guy to go fight some monster. I'm not sure where or who or whatever, but it was in that direction. Those other fighter guys went too; the green guy and the short guy and Goku and Vegeta."

Jamie looked in the direction that the girl was pointing and was about to speed off, but the girl stopped her. "Hey!" Jamie turned around again. "That Vegeta guy did it." Jamie gulped again remembering Vegeta. "I think he was possessed or something thought because he was acting sorta strange."

Jamie walked over slowly towards the girl and spoke softly. "Vegeta killed all those people?"

The girl nodded. "He was with Goku, saying he wanted to fight him. Then all of a sudden they disappeared."

Jamie looked in the direction again. _I don't feel Goku fighting anymore, but I can feel Vegeta and some other kai's I've never felt before. Gosh this is so confusing._ "I need to go see if I can help them." She turned back towards the girl and tried her best to smile considering the situation. "Thank you so much, uh?"

"Videl," the girl offered. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Jamie called already flying away.

Jamie rushed off in the direction that Videl had sent her in hopes to be able to help. Whatever they were fighting it gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Whatever that is, it's strong. It's unbelievably strong._ _Ugh, none of this makes sense. Why can't I sense Gohan or Goku? _

Then when she thought things couldn't be anymore confusing she felt a huge spike in Vegeta's energy. _I had no idea he was that powerful._ But almost as quickly as it started it was gone and so was any other sign of Vegeta's energy. She stopped, _What was that? Is Vegeta…gone?_

This time she screamed out for no one to hear. "AHHH WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

She had no idea where she was going now. She had no leads. _What am I going to do? Am I too late? I can't sense anyone. _Tears began to form at the brims of her eyes at the thought. _No, Gohan. I'm sorry. _Before the tears had a chance to fall though she felt something feint.

She stopped. Whatever it was, was coming from the trees below. _It feels like it's dying. I better go check it out._ She sped off towards the forest floor to see what it was. When she got closer she saw that it was a man dressed in a tattered black uniform of some kind. He was in bad shape and unconscious; obviously had just lost a battle. He looked familiar, but she couldn't recall anyone that she knew that had short black spiky hair. It was hard to tell since his face was facing the opposite direction.

She crept over slowly after landing softly on the forest floor. She knelt down next to the man to see if she could do anything to help him and cradled his face gently in her hand and brought it over to face her. As soon as she saw his face clearly, her breath caught and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

"Gohan," she whispered. She could barely feel any signs of life in him as she scanned his kai. Tears formed in her eyes and panic settled in and before she could think she took his hand in her hand and she transferred her energy into his body. She was too panicked to control how much she used, however, and before she knew it, darkness began to settle at how much energy she had given. "Please be safe Gohan," she managed to say before collapsing onto Gohan's unconscious body.


	14. Recognize Me?

Alright here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and I look forward to all of your reviews. I really enjoy you input and any ideas you have. P.S. I don't own anything but my own thoughts :D

* * *

Gohan stirred slowly and was met with the pleasant sounds of chirping birds. _Where am I? What happened? _When his eyes fluttered open a little while later he saw he was surrounded by many trees, obviously in a forest. He scanned the area in hopes of remembering how he ended up lying in the middle of a forest. The battle with Majin Buu replayed in his head and he came to the conclusion that the last thing he recalled was seeing Buu's enormous blast. _Buu's blast!_ He sat up quickly in realization._ But I thought for sure it was going to kill me. How did I end up here?_

After sitting up, he finally realized the weight that was on top of him. He looked down to find a girl about his age. After studying her body he swallowed nervously; this was no girl, it was a woman. Her body was full, and even with her lying in that awkward position he could visibly see her curves as well as feel her full grown chest pressed up against his. This made a like pink tint appear on his cheeks. _I wonder what she's doing here. Does she have something to do with what happened? _He looked down at his hand to see that he was holding her hand, and had woken up like that. _Did she save me? But how would she be able to come up with that kind of power? I feel completely restored._

Gohan gathered the girl in his arms and turned her over carefully to see if he could recognize the girl that probably saved his life. He softly brushed her golden hair out of her face and studied it. He had no idea who she was, but yet he had the strangest feeling that he knew her.

His senses picked up someone approaching and he jumped up with the golden haired girl protectively in his arms. Gohan let out a deep breath of relief when he finally realized who was there. It was two figures that emerged from the trees. One was a tall pink fellow with an enormous build while the other was small with a purple tint. It was Kibito and the Supreme Kai.

"Gohan, you're awake and healed. But how?" the Supreme Kai asked.

Gohan didn't respond right away because he wasn't sure of that himself. "I don't know. I woke up fully restored and found this unconscious girl holding my hand as if she gave me her energy some how."

The Supreme Kai walked up to Gohan and studied the limp figure in his arms. "Hmm, do you think she saved you?"

Gohan looked down at the girl's face again, "I don't know. It doesn't seem possible that she would have the power to do that, but I don't know how else to explain it. I just woke up with even more energy than before and she was there."

"Well I guess we'll have to take her with us because we don't have time for introductions here. We have to move quickly before Buu goes on his killing spree."

"Yes, we have to move now. There is no time," Kibito added.

"Where are we going that's so important?" Gohan asked.

"There's no time to explain. Now make sure you have her securely." The Supreme Kai grabbed onto Gohan and Kibito before they all disappeared.

When they reappeared they were standing in the middle of a vast green land. Gohan scanned the foreign land, not finding a sense of familiarity. "Where are we?"

"We're on my planet. It's safe here," the Supreme Kai answered proudly. "Now about that girl."

Gohan perked up, excited to find out who this mystery girl was. He set her down gently and laid her body out on the grass. Kibito approached her quickly and informed Gohan to step back before he spread his hands out and emitted a bright glow from them. Kibito gave a slight frown when he found the job taking longer than he expected. _It seems like she has a lot of energy to restore. What can that mean?_

A few minutes later he was finally finished and they all stood back as they watched her stir. The girl let out a small moan as she stirred from her slumber. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and was met with six curious eyes. Her sapphire eyes shot open and she shot up in surprise and prepared herself to face the fight she was sure was ahead of her.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. We brought you here in hopes to discover who you are," Supreme Kai tried to calm her down.

"Who are you? Where am I? And what have-." She stopped when her eyes met with the dark eyes of Gohan. She lowered her hands realizing that she was safe. "Gohan," she whispered at first. She took a step toward him before shouting running towards him and wrapping him in a tight embrace. "Gohan! Oh Gohan I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried when I found you like that. I've missed you so much." The girl stepped back to study Gohan's face and she realized that Gohan was staring at her confused. Her brows furrowed in a hurt expression, "Gohan don't you remember me?"

Gohan shook his head, "No, I'm sorry."

She bit her lip to push back tears that threatened. She suddenly felt foolish and stepped back slowly trying to shake off the awkwardness of all the stares she was getting. She turned herself around, not able to take the stares and the way that Gohan was staring at her. Her legs gave way and she allowed her body to collapse on the ground and drop her face in between her knees.

Gohan stared at her, trying desperately to remember, knowing that he was hurting her. Her sad expression before she walked away made his heart ache in a way that he was sure was familiar, but for some reason he could not remember who she was. He didn't recognize her at all. She was beautiful, that was certain, so how could he forget someone like that. He watched the wind softly blow through her golden hair, but was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Is that a tail?" Gohan heard the Supreme Kai ask Kibito.

Gohan's eyes widened at the question and he realized that they were right. This girl did have a tail and it wasn't wrapped around her waist like he usually remembered it. _Jamie! It can't be. After all these years._ He suddenly felt ashamed. _How could I forget you Jamie? _"Jamie," he called.

Jamie perked up a bit at the sound of her name.

"Jamie," he called louder, this time taking small unsure steps toward him.

Jamie stood up and took a deep breath before turning around slowly. Her blue eyes were still full of hurt.

Gohan's heart pained at the sight of them. "Jamie," he didn't know what he was supposed to say. _What can I say? I'm so sorry Jamie._

Jamie stood her ground. She was not about to make a fool of herself again and thrown herself in his arms regardless if he realized who she was now. But to her surprise it was Gohan who made the move this time, running to her and pulling her into a tight embrace this time. His eyes squeezed painfully shut as he held everything that had been missing in his life for the passed seven years.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry. I've missed you so much Jamie."

In a deep sigh of a mixture of sorrow and relief, Jamie wrapped her arms around Gohan and buried her face in his strong chest.

Gohan felt absolutely horrified. How could he have not recognized her? Sure she looked a lot different, but now looking at her she looks kind of the same as well. "Jamie I'm so sorry. I've been looking for you for seven years and I guess I've just dreamt about meeting you so much that it didn't register this was real. I'm so sorry Jamie. I'm so sorry."

They pulled back to take in all the changes that they missed over the passed seven years and couldn't seem to get enough. Jamie finally spoke up finally remembering what brought her here in the first place, "Gohan what happened? What is going on? How come I felt your dad, I thought he was dead. Did you wish him back with the dragon balls?" Her questions spilled out faster than rushing water.

Before Gohan could even respond he was quickly interrupted by the two figures that had been watching this lovely scene unfold. "We can answer your questions later, but right now we have to hurry if we are to save the world before it is completely destroyed by Majin Buu," Kibito explained.

"Majin Buu?" Jamie asked, still in Gohan's vice grip.

"Uh uh, later. For now we must move quickly," the Supreme Kai interrupted.

"Well where are we going then?" Gohan asked.

The Supreme Kai smiled at the question and replied, "The only thing that can defeat Majin Buu now is a legendary sword that possesses great power. For many years the sword has rested, embedded in the earth of this planet. Many have tried to pull it out over these years, but none have been successful. This sword is called the Z-sword, and Gohan…_you_ are going to pull it out."


	15. The Z Sword

Ok ok I'm sorry for the short chapter last time! I hope you guys like this one. I'm trying to make them longer for you guys. I just get too excited and rush them out too fast before they're finished really. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say and appreciate all of your reviews and comments.

I do not own DBZ.

oh and P.S. ...I forgot to mention...sketches and drawings are available upon request since this story had been completed in drawings first.

ENJOY! :D

* * *

The two Saiyans looked over at the Supreme Kai with identical confused faces. "What's the Z-sword?" Gohan asked curiously.

"We will explain it on the way. Now, come you two. Follow us." He looked over at Jamie, "You can fly can't you?"

Jamie gave him a weird look, "Uh, yeah," which came out more like "no duh".

"Good, let's go."

The teenagers reluctantly left each other's arms. They had hoped that they would have been able to have a chance to catch up with each other, but the Supreme Kai had other plans.

Jamie and Gohan followed closely behind the two flying figures that were leading them to the Z-sword. They tried to explain the story of the Z-sword as they flew, but Gohan and Jamie both didn't seem to hear any word they said. They were more interested in stealing glances at each other, resulting in light blushes.

They hadn't seen each other in seven years and there were still so many questions that they had for each other. There was so much left unsaid. They were reunited for a few minutes before immediately being pulled apart to "save the world" again but the insistence of the Supreme Kai and Kibito. They both tried hard to hide their frustration, but failed miserably.

Their attention was brought back to the figures in front when they heard the annoyed grunt of Kibito. "You two aren't even paying attention are you? Don't you realize the seriousness of the situation?" He let out a frustrating growl, "Just look at the way you are dressed," he directed at Gohan. "This is a disgrace to the Kais and this sacred planet."

Gohan didn't have time to retort with words but instead widened his eyes a little in fear when Kibito held out a palm to him. A strange glow went from his hand and surrounded Gohan. He looked nervously as he watched new clothes start to appear in place of his old tattered ones. The clothes were similar to the ones that Kibito and the Supreme Kai were wearing. He had thick, ruffly shoulder pads along with big poofy pants and the same old style boots. Long dangling earrings also hung from both of his ears. All in all he looked…well just weird.

Jamie's mouth curved into a grin. She couldn't hold back the laughter that erupted from inside. The words that she tried to say wouldn't come out because she was laughing so hard, so she resulted to pointing instead.

"Ha-ha, Oh my god Gohan you should see yourself!" Her hands held her waist as her sides ached and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes while her laughter rang out. Her laughter was interrupted when she felt a weird warm feeling engulf her.

She looked up quickly to see Kibito's palm facing _her_ now. Her jaw dropped in surprise, but he was done before she could protest. She gave out a frightened squeak when she looked down to see what her new clothes looked like. It was a heavy, ruffly white dress, with long sleeves and ruffles at the shoulders as well. (Like the dress the little mermaid wore at her wedding. I was watching the movie right now and it's exactly like I pictured…anyways…) Even her hair was done up in a tight fancy hair do, with curls dangling loosely in some places. It was complete with the same earrings as well.

Now it was Gohan's turn to laugh and point. Supreme Kai and Kibito couldn't help, but join in at the sight of the, now pouting Jamie. "Hey! This isn't funny. Change me back!"

"Oh come on Jamie; you look good," Gohan teased.

Jamie crossed her arms angrily and looked away with a pout. "Yeah right. This dress must be a hundred years old. It's got petticoats and everything! And look at this," she held pulled her dress up to reveal her white heels, still flying forward with them. "How am I supposed to walk in these?"

Gohan cracked up even more at that, "Don't worry, you're flying." He hid the fact that he thought she looked beautiful. And when she pouted like that, she was especially cute. _Jamie I've missed you so much. Why did you leave me? We missed out on so much._ He looked away for a moment to try to regain himself from the overwhelming sad feeling that was growing inside of him. _So much has happened in the past seven years…_

Jamie sulked for the rest of the flight, but it was shortly after that they reached the sight of the Z-sword. There it stood out of the giant rock. _It doesn't look that hard to pull out,_ she thought, but decided it was probably best to keep that thought to herself.

When the four of them gathered around the Z-sword Gohan stepped forward to study it a little. "This is it?" he asked with a little disappointment.

"Yes Gohan, if you can pull it out we will be able to defeat Buu."

"Who's-." Jamie was stopped by the Supreme Kai's silencing hand.

"Later," he simply replied.

Jamie went back to her previous state of sulking. "I hate being out of the loop," she mumbled under her breath.

"I don't know why you're wasting your time with these two. If you were not able to pull it out what makes you think he can," Kibito said while angrily pointing a finger at Gohan.

The Supreme Kai remained calm. "You had your turn Kibito as have I. It doesn't hurt for him to at least try." (Rhyme)

Gohan gave a light shrug before positioning himself in front of the sword. "Here goes nothing."

The other three held their breaths as Gohan grasped the handle and began to pull. He grunted continuously as he struggled, aware that his face was turning red. It felt like his teeth might shatter at any moment from the pressure from him clenching them so hard. His eyes squeezed shut as he gave one last effort, but his hands gave out, making his body slam back. An indent formed in the ground when his head hit.

Jamie bit her lip in an effort to stifle her laugh. It looked like it hurt, but she couldn't help it, it was funny. She knew he wasn't hurt, but she still felt kind of bad.

Kibito grunted smugly in a response as a wordless, "I told you so." But Gohan wasn't about to give up. He stood up and gave his head a quick rub while he let his throbbing hands rest for a few seconds. His brows furrowed in determination when he clenched his fists and powered up into a Super Saiyan.

Jamie took a moment to study his new form and felt a little sadness settle inside when she began to think of how much she had missed in the past seven years. His Super Saiyan form was the only form she had ever seen him in and now she could really see all the changes. It was obvious that he was a lot taller and bigger now; he was a lot older now. _He looks so different now._ _I wondered how much has gone on since I've been gone. _She gave a soft sigh. _I miss his crazy long hair. I don't know if I can get used to this new him._

Her blue eyes locked with Gohan's fiery green ones and he gave her a nod which she returned in understanding.

Kibito only scoffed at Gohan's efforts when Gohan returned his attention to the unmoved sword. "Even in your Super Saiyan form you will not be able to remove the sword…"

Gohan blocked out the rest of Kibito's discouraging speech. Instead he used it to fuel his determination and Saiyan stubbornness, to remove the sword from the earth. Once again he was called upon to be the savior of the earth and that's exactly what he planned to do. He had to remove this sword; humanity was counting on him. Failure was not an option. The fate of the world was in his hands yet again as it was when he was just a boy.

He could feel Jamie's eyes on him and he knew they were full of encouragement. He knew she would be by his side no matter what. Somehow her thoughts reached him, warming his soul. They made his chest puff out a little in a new confidence and he knew right then that he would not fail; he could not fail.

His hands once again shot out to grasp the base of the sword. After securing a tight grip he pulled up with an extreme intensity that surprised them all.

Kibito's words drowned out of everyone's ears as they focused on Gohan's struggle. The ground around their feet was beginning to weaken and give way as Gohan pulled even harder.

Their eyes widened a little in disbelief, unsure if their eyes were playing a trick on them when they thought they witnessed a little movement of the blade. Another blink and they knew it was no trick. The blade of the Z-sword was growing ever so slowly as it left the earth.

With one final scream of intensity from Gohan the blade finally, after many centuries, revealed its full length as his feet pushed off the ground.

Gasps escaped from the dropped jaws of Kibito and the Supreme Kai. Meanwhile Jamie's mouth held a smile of admiration which Gohan returned with a tired wink. She looked away when the pink color formed on her cheeks.

The Supreme Kai and Kibito were still wrapped up in amazement while an extremely tired Gohan hovered in the sky, still clasping onto the sword with both of his hands. "You did it; you pulled out the Z-sword when the Kais could not. Now we can finally destroy Majin Buu," Kibito admitted still shocked.

"Yes, try it out Gohan!" the Supreme Kai insisted excitedly. "Let's see what it can do!"

Gohan gave a small and nod and powered down. Immediately when he did, the weight of the sword pulled him down quickly, forcing him to the ground. Surprisingly he managed to hold on. It was then that they realized that this wouldn't be as easy as they thought.

Jamie descended and landed softly next to Gohan's hunched over form. "How is it Gohan?"

Gohan lifted the sword again and shakily placed it on his shoulder. His torso immediately started to tip backwards before bending back. The end of the sword kept him from hitting the ground, leaving him in a backwards arch.

Jamie looked at him curiously in his awkward position, not sure what to think or say. Gohan stared back, his head still upside down, with a lost look before they both broke out into a loud giggles.

The Supreme Kai and Kibito, however, were not amused and scolded the two teenagers. "This is no laughing matter."

"How are we going to defeat Buu when he can barely move the sword? Look at him!" Kibito complained.

The teenage Saiyans ignored the scolding and kept their attention on each other. "Do you need help getting up?" Jamie teased.

"I think I can manage." Gohan struggled to stand with the Z-sword still in hand. (Rhyme) It was still heavy, but he was getting used to the weight and was able to now wave it around awkwardly. "Hey, I think I figured out a way I could defeat Buu," he said breathlessly, still struggling to wave the sword around.

Kibito and the Supreme Kai perked up immediately. Their faces brightened with excitement. "REALLY? How?" they asked.

Jamie watched Gohan with an eyebrow raised as he continued to struggle with the sword. "Yeah, all I have to do it hand it to him and maybe he won't be able to lift it and it'll slow him down."

Jamie fell over. Her dress almost flipping over her head, and she started laughing at the faces that Kibito and Supreme Kai were now making. She held herself in a little ball as Gohan got scolded by Kibito who was turning red as he screamed at Gohan. "HOW DARE YOU JOKE ABOUT THAT DURING A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

"Hey come on lighten up on him. It was just a joke," Jamie intervened through her giggles.

"AND YOU TOO!" he said, pointing at Jamie now. "THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE JOKING WHEN WE HAVE MAJIN BUU DESTROYING THE EARTH AND SOON POSSIBLY THE UNIVERSE! NOW WE HAVE TWO DUMB TEENAGERS JOKING ABOUT, MAYBE THE ONLY THING THAT CAN SAVE US. AND THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO SAVE US CAN'T EVEN HANDLE THE SWORD!"

Jamie blinked a few times, before her blue eyes narrowed. _No one's ever yelled at me like that before. _"DON'T YELL AT ME LIKE THAT! I DON'T EVEN NEED A STUPID SWORD TO DEFEAT THIS MAJIN BUU GUY!"

"YOU WOULDN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST BUU. YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE GIRL."

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL, I'M A SAIYAN!"

The yelling match finally stopped along with time, it almost seemed like. Well everyone except for Gohan at least. He continued to wave the heavy sword around clumsily. He didn't seem fazed at all. "You're a Saiyan?" The Supreme Kai asked calmly.

Jamie rolled her eyes. _If this guy is the _"Supreme Kai"_, shouldn't he be able to sense these kinds of things?_ "Of course I'm a Saiyan. Why else would I have been able to restore Gohan's energy completely? And what do you think this tail is for...a fashion statement?" She waved her tail around to emphasize her point.

Kibito grunted, "You _Saiyans_ are no match for Buu."

"Well then maybe you can try it."

They hadn't noticed that Gohan had stopped swinging his sword around. He was holding it out to Kibito. Kibito reached out to take the sword from Gohan, but when Gohan let go, it immediately fell to the ground with a big thump.

Everyone watched curiously as Kibito squatted down to try and pick up the sword. His effort was futile, however, as he stood up very anticlimactically not even being able to budge the sword after a long effort. He nervously tucked his hands behind his back and cleared his throat. "It's not that heavy," he mumbled.

Gohan stared with his mouth a little agape, "He couldn't even lift it."

_Serves him right,_ Jamie thought with a little smirk. _I think I wanna give it a try._ The Supreme Kai and Gohan were too busy looking at the embarrassed Kibito to notice her walking up to the sword that lay heavily in the grass. Her dressed rustled along the grass even with her hands holding the sides up. With unnoticed effort, Jamie lifted the sword with her tiny hands and waved it around just as clumsily as Gohan. "Whoa, this _is_ heavy," she said with an excited grin.

The other's finally noticed that Jamie now had the Z-sword in her hands. Gohan smiled as he watched the Saiyan teen struggle with the sword looking a little silly since she was wearing that big dress. Meanwhile the other two's faces could only read as being shocked. Their thoughts were identical. _Who are these Saiyans?_

Gohan walked over to Jamie causing her to stumble nervously under his gaze. "You're pretty good with that sword. Maybe you should be the one to wield it."

Jamie looked up at Gohan's face and blushed at the complement. She lowered the sword bashfully, "No, it's not my place Gohan. You're the one that pulled it out so you're the one who's supposed to use it." She held it out for him to take.

"No Jamie, I'm sure you could have pulled it out too if you had tried."

"Gohan just take it. It's yours," she insisted.

Gohan took put his hands on hers when he reached to take the sword, and smiled. "Why don't we take turns practicing with it?"

Jamie blushed nervously, her pulse racing under the warmth of the hands that covered hers. "O-ok, deal."

Just as they said, they both took turns practicing with the Z-sword. They improved incredibly fast; now both able to wield it with incredible speed. Jamie handed the sword back to Gohan after her turn and joined Kibito and the Supreme Kai that were watching Gohan's improved skills. Their faces were bright with impressed expressions. Gohan could now wield the sword at almost impossible speeds, at least almost impossible to keep up with.

But with one last swing their hearts all almost stopped. Gohan had been inches away from chopping off the head of a man that just appeared. The man screeched before jumping out of the way. "Ahh!" Some of his hairs were not lucky enough to escape the blade, however. "Whoa, that was close."


	16. Hidden Power, Hidden Feelings

YAAAY I finished the next chapter...I hope you guys like it...

* * *

The three of them gasped at the near beheading.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"Goku what are you doing here?' the teenage Saiyans asked together.

Meanwhile Kibito grumbled, still sore about his embarrassment with the Z-sword. The last thing he needed was another Saiyan showing him up. "This is a sacred planet. Not a place and time for a Saiyan family reunion."

He ignored Kibito's remark and went up to his son. "Wow Gohan so it's true. You really are alive. Videl was right," he exclaimed with his famous smile.

Jamie barely noticed the way Gohan stiffened at that name. _Why does that sound so familiar?_ Deciding that she was reading into it too much, she turned her attention back to Goku.

Everything about him was the same and that made her smile. His same orange jump suit with the funny boots, the same crazy hair, the same-. _What's that?_ _Is that a-a halo? He really is dead then. _"Goku are you really…dead?"

Goku turned to the direction of the voice. "Wow Jamie! Look at you, you got so big too! And powerful."

Jamie smiled, hiding the sudden ache in her heart that Goku recognized her right away while Gohan could not.

Meanwhile Gohan was having thoughts along the similar lines. _My dad recognized her and I couldn't…_

"Why are you all dressed up?" he asked looking her up and down.

Jamie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Believe me it wasn't by choice," she sulked.

Goku laughed. "You've been training haven't you?"

Jamie smiled and uncrossed her arms, "Yes, everyday in fact. I don't want to be a burden again. I want to actually be able to help."

Goku shook his head, "Don't be silly. You helped us plenty against Cell, especially me."

She blushed at the compliment and changed the subject to try and veer her embarrassment. "So this is really a halo?" she asked as she curiously crept up to Goku.

Goku watched as she stared at the golden halo above his head. A hesitant finger reached out to poke it, making it move slightly. She smiled at the discovery.

"How come you guys didn't use those dragon ball things you always tell me about."

The Supreme Kai left Goku with his mouth open ready to respond. "So glad you could join us Goku, but as you know we are pressed for time. Can we save our catching up for another time? We were just witnessing Gohan

master the Z-sword."

Jamie's eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance. _Am I not allowed to know ANYTHING!?_

"Ooo Z-sword, what's that?" Goku asked like the little kid that he was.

"It's this Dad." Gohan was holding out the ancient sword.

The sword almost dropped when Goku took hold of the sword, but he regained himself right away. "Woah! This is heavy!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at the overused phrase and watched Goku swing the sword around clumsily as the other two Saiyans had done before. Meanwhile The Supreme Kai explained the importance of it again.

When he finished Goku stopped in mid swing, "You really think Gohan will be able to defeat Buu with this?"

"Why don't we test it?" Jamie suggested.

"Hey, yeah, let's see what this thing can do." Goku's eyes darted around excitedly until they settled on the boulder he was sitting on. "Here," he squatted down and put his large hands on the sides of a slightly submerged

boulder.

The ground around it broke away as he pulled it from the ground, revealing its full size. It was almost twice as big as the man holding it. "We'll start with this small one."

"That's a small one?" the Supreme Kai asked, but everyone was too excited to see what the sword could do to notice his remark.

Gohan smiled and readied his stance, holding the sword out in front. "Bring it on Dad."

"Alright," Goku laughed, "here it comes."

He swung back his arm slowly in order to build up momentum when he brought it forward. The boulder shot out of his hand with tremendous power, like a catapult.

Gohan's smirk never left his face as he watched as the boulder approached him rapidly. With one graceful motion he brought the sword from behind his head and sliced it into two clean halves that passed on opposite sides of

him.

The faces around were wide open with surprise and awe. "Wow, you really know how to handle that sword now Gohan," Jamie exclaimed.

The Supreme Kai, who was the only one to really keep his composure, said that they should take the test to another level. "How about something with a little more density and a little less mass," he suggested.

His hands lifted above his head where a giant cube appeared. Apparently it was made from the strongest substance known throughout the universe. "This should be a good test."

Jamie kept her eyes on Gohan, while the Goku caught the heavy cube. They all unnoticingly held their breaths as Goku brought it back slowly before releasing it forward again.

Gohan stuck his tongue out a little as he patiently waited for the cube to get closer. With a warrior-like cry he swung the sword as the time before. But this time, it did not make a clean slice. In fact, it didn't slice through it all.

Eyes remained wide open as they watched the cube stop the sword. The blade began to bend unnaturally before completely snapping under the pressure. A symphony of gasps sounded all around as the giant cube skidded

behind Gohan, leaving a giant trench in the ground.

"Oh no," Gohan cried pathetically. "Now it's the Z-dagger."

His eyes went straight to Jamie's, who's deep blue ones stared back with a lost look saying, _what does this mean then?_

The Saiyan teenagers remained silent amongst the midst of panic that revolved around them. Kibito and the Supreme Kai took panic to another level as they yelled out complaints to each other. "Tell me it isn't true!"

Goku stood there scratching the back of his head with his signature goofy grin, "I'm sorry guys. He-he. I guess that's why they call it the strongest metal in the universe."

"Hey," Jamie tried to soothe some of the intense air, "maybe your prophecy thing is fulfilled." She stammered a little when she saw the eyes burning back into hers. "I-I mean uh, maybe the sword did work. Maybe it was

supposed to make him stronger to defeat Buu and he is a lot stronger now."

"Yeah, I bet that's it," Kibito tried to reassure.

"Maybe you're right. Gohan is a great deal stronger." The Supreme Kai did his best to sound optimistic, but it didn't veil his doubt.

"But does his power measure up to Majin Buu's? I don't think so," Goku added in doubt.

"What are you saying Goku, that we don't have a chance?"

"What do you say Gohan? Do you think you're strong enough to defeat Buu?" Kibito asked.

Gohan looked down at his now flexed arms. "I guess," he knew it would be a long shot.

"Qui_et_." Everyone stiffened and turned to the voice that had interrupted their little squabble.

It had been an old purple man wearing the same attire as the Supreme Kai.

"Um sir, we're in the middle of training," Goku informed the strange old man that stood in front of them.

"You call that training," the old man mocked.

"Who are you?" the Supreme Kai asked.

The old man smiled, "I'm you, 15 generations older."

"What!" he screamed back in response. "15 generations!"

The three Saiyans looked at each other curiously feeling a little out of place as the old Supreme Kai explained himself. It turns out that he was tricked by an enemy and was trapped inside the z-sword for all this time.

"Hey," Goku turned to the two teenagers and whispered, "I don't think this guy is as tough as he says he is."

Gohan and Jamie looked over at the old Kai that was doing some ridiculous stretching.

"Maybe we should test him," Goku suggested excitedly.

"I don't know Dad."

But Goku didn't listen. He bent his knees in his stance as he took aim at the old Kia and released a tiny blast of energy towards his face. The three of them gathered closer to one another as the blast made its way to the

unexpected face of the old Kai.

Surprisingly it his him square in the face, throwing him on the floor. "EH!" Kibito and the Supreme Kai squealed and rushed over to clear the smoking face of the old man on the ground.

The old man shot up with more energy than he appeared to have. "How dare you hit an old man without him looking!"

"But that was just child's play," Goku assured him in a weary voice.

"My little brother could handle that." He was too busy staring at the unbelievable scene to notice that Jamie was staring at him with her head slightly cocked. _He has a brother? But how? I thought Goku stayed dead. How could he-_.

Her thoughts stopped when she thought back to her last days before leaving to America. Inwardly she cringed and did her best not to gag at the thought. _That's why they wanted us out of the house, NASTY!_

"How dare you!" the old man screamed, now in Goku's face. "You will never understand my power that is of menacing capacity!"

"Huh? Capacity?" Goku asked dumbly.

Gohan followed, "Menacing?"

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

The Old Kai folded his arms and looked away stubbornly. "I'm not telling you."

Gohan looked to Jamie who was just as confused as he was. _What is this old kook talking about?_ As if he heard her question, Gohan shrugged and shook his head.

Just then Goku jumped up with an exciting idea. "Hey, I know," he directed at the Old Kai. "My old master used to like girly magazines. What if we could get you some?"

Gohan's eyes widened mortified, "Dad!" _What are you doing? You're going to insult this guy!_

_Eww, this day is just way to weird for me. Things sure got crazy since I've been gone. _

Much to their surprise, the Old Kai didn't seem fazed. "I don't need magazines. I'm a Kai." He brought his flat hand to shade his eyes as he stared off toward a place no one else saw. "I can see everything from here," he

laughed pervertedly.

"Eech," was the general response. "You call yourself a Kai," the Supreme Kai scolded.

"I got it! What if we get you a date with one of the girls from earth?!"

The old man brought his hand to his chin as he pondered the option, "Hmm, only if she's a good kisser."

Goku jetted over to Gohan, "What do you think Gohan?"

"I don't know Dad, he's really old. Who's going to want to kiss him?"

"Could you get Videl to do it?"

Gohan's face turned bright red with anger as he clenched his fists and screamed, "I'm not going to have _my_ girlfriend kissing that old geazer!" As soon as the words left his mouth he felt sick in the pit of his stomach. He knew

what he had just done and his eyes instantly darted to Jamie, but she refused to look at him.

_What am I saying? She's not even really my girlfriend. Why did I say that? I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!_

"Jamie I-, she's not-." He couldn't find the words to make it better. He couldn't take back what he said and couldn't explain it now with everyone around.

There was no fancy way of explaining it. Her heart was shattered, completely destroyed. Suddenly she felt foolish. _She was that girl. No wonder she was looking at me like that when I was frantic to find Gohan. I waited all these _

_years… I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I thought he would actually wait for me for seven years._

She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted, no she needed to take her hurt out on something. She had been dreaming about finding him all this time and this is what she's met with. He didn't recognize her and has

moved on and found someone else. _How could I expect him to wait for me._

Despite everything she felt inside she managed to keep her composure. Anyone who saw her would think she was unfazed by the outburst.

But Gohan knew. He could feel her, the pain that _he_ caused.

Goku was of course oblivious to the distraught Saiyans. "What about you Jamie? One kiss to save the world."

"Oh yes, she's a looker," the old Kai exclaimed. He reached into his attire and almost magically pulled out spray for his breath.

Gohan's heart clenched even more. "NO WAY! DAD DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT-!"

"I'm sorry sir," the voice was small and fragile. Everyone had almost missed it amongst Gohan's yelling. Jamie had finally spoken up. Gohan watched Jamie wearily with his eyes full of pain and regret.

She continued, "I have only ever kissed one person in my life and I just don't think I'm ready to kiss anyone else…_yet_" Her eyes were on Gohan during that last phrase. The usual sparkle in those blue eyes had long since faded.

Gohan felt a stab at his heart. After all these years of hoping she would come back and now that she finally had, he had ruined everything. He was still racking his brain as to why he said that.

No matter how much pain they were in, the innocence of Goku kept them from being able to fix things. "How about Bulma?"

Gohan inwardly groaned. _I need to fix this, but Dad's not letting me with his stupid ideas._

"Do you think she's a good kisser?" Goku asked.

The young Saiyans anger and frustration got the better of him. "How should I know!?" Gohan yelled.

Goku didn't seem to notice the intensity of the air and jetted back towards the old Kai. "Ok we got you a good one. Her name is Bulma."

"Oh is she a good kisser?" the old Kai asked clearly intrigued.

"Mmhmm."

"Ooo hoo!," he squealed, but his face immediately regained its seriousness when Goku asked again about his power.

"My power is beyond what your view of real power is. For example if I use my powers on a little kitten that meows like this, " he meowed," it will come out like this," he roared loudly.

The excited look on Goku's face fell. "So you don't have any real power?" His voice was full of disappointment.

Old Kai screamed in annoyance at Goku's comment. " I have the power to awake hidden powers you nitwit!" Goku blinked dumbly. "You!" he pointed at Gohan who was still trying to get Jamie to look at him, "how would you like

your hidden powers awakened?"

"Huh?" he pointed to himself, "me?"

"Yes the one who was able to break the z-sword seems the most fit of course." His attention turned to the two who had been quietly observing, "I always thought it would be a Kai who freed me."

The Supreme Kai's face fell in embarrassment. "I've always tried my best," he said pathetically.

"Now, yes you have a lot of spirit and potential. And _you_," his head pointing towards the Saiyan in the fancy dress that had been staring off into nothingness. "You also have a great great power. How would you like you powers

awakened?"

Her dull blue eyes turned to the wrinkled man, "If you think it would help."

"Yes, yes of course it will. You teenagers are so ungrateful! Now," he ordered, "go stand next to him."

Jamie slowly walked over to Gohan with her arms folded, but kept her eyes on the more interesting surroundings. The only sound that she heard was the swooshing of her dress as it dragged softly across the grass.

Gohan swallowed the lump in his throat that had been building up as he watched. "Jamie, please listen. Videl, she's not-."

"I don't care Gohan. Let's just do this thing and get it over with." Her voice was still the same soft one it had always been, but none of the joy remained.

"Good now were ready." With a deep breath the old Kai positioned himself in a readied stance. Everyone watched curiously to see how this would work. After his deep breath he turned to the two teens and yelled, "WAKE UP

YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING POWERS! SLEEPING ALL THIS TIME, HOW DARE YOU!"

Despite the way she was feeling, the unexpected outburst threw her off. The two blinked in surprise as the Old Kai broke into an odd march along with a weird incantation.

He slowly and continuously circled the two, now stiff bodied Saiyans.

"How long is this going to take?" Goku asked.

"Five hours for the ceremony, plus twenty more."

"WHAT?!" the teenagers yelled out, "TWENTY FIVE HOURS?!"

"Well then I'm going to go take a nap. Wake me up when your powers come!" he hollered as he walked away to nap against a tree.

The two teenagers took a chance in glancing at each other. Their minds seemed to be saying the same thing. _Why me?_

There they remained as the Old Kai continued his dance around them while Goku napped peacefully and the other two stood watching the long ceremony ahead.

* * *

I know I know I hate Videl too!! ugh... Let me know what you guys thought. :D


	17. Try Believing Someplace Else

Okay okay I know I know you don't have to tell me and I can't express how deeply sorry I am. But the thing is I needed a break from writing because I swear my teachers tried to kill me with all those 10 page papers they made me do...I'm serious 7 10 page papers is ridiculous. Anyways this is the first thing I have written besides papers since waaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy too long. Again I am so so so so sorry. Please I hope you all can forgive me. I am so thankful that you have remained dedicated to reading and reviewing my story even when I have been slacking. Okay so that's an understatement, but I'm sorry again. Anyways...on with the story. I hope you enjoy it

I do not own DBZ...

* * *

It was an odd sight to see. A tribal dance around two bewildered Saiyans while the other Saiyan remained sleeping up against a tree. While two opposite figures stood with their arms crossed, watching the spectacle.

The shorter blonde Saiyan kept her body as distant as possible from the taller dark haired man she had to stand beside. Her blue eyes refused to let him see the pain evident in them.

He finally broke the tortured silence. "Jamie, please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Then please let me explain, she's not-."

"There's nothing to explain." She still refused to look at him.

"VIDEL'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND JAMIE!" he impatiently.

The outburst made her turn to him finally. _He has the nerve to lie to my face now? How dare he?_

Anger flared in her eyes as she retorted. "I heard you," she managed to keep her voice steady and low. "I heard what you said. You can't take it back. I can't believe you would try to lie to me Gohan."

He felt terrible for yelling at her, but she was frustrating him to the point of insanity. "I'm not lying. I don't know why I said that. It just came out."

She turned away again to give her straining features a rest, however her voice remained the same. "Why you would think that you having a girlfriend would concern me is beyond me. I could care less," she hissed.

Gohan knew she was lying, but the words still hurt coming from her. "I know you're lying Jamie, and you don't need to. Videl is not my girlfriend and never was. I don't care about her like I do you. I lo-."

"You two!" the Old Kai interrupted, "stop flirting and concentrate. This is no time to confess your feelings. You need to concentrate."

The two Saiyans looked at the Kai that was now seated in front of them Indian style. His palms were pointed towards them. Apparently they had been arguing for five hours.

Jamie's tone was icy as she responded to the older Kai. "I can assure you sir that the feelings are completely one sided."

Gohan felt a stab at his heart. He was sure it was all a lie, but it hurt none the less. _What if she really means it? What if she doesn't feel the same?_

He didn't have much time for any more thoughts because of the impatience of the older Kai. "You two, have a seat so we can continue with the ceremony. We still have twenty hours to go."

The teenagers groaned while the older Kai went off about ungrateful teenagers. "You mean we can't move at all for twenty hours?" Jamie complained.

"You need ultimate concentration if you want this to work so shut up and stop complaining."

Jamie sat down with her arms still crossed, refusing to acknowledge Gohan who was still staring at her. She shut her eyes to show that she was concentrating which Gohan mimicked after a sad sigh. Her dress laid sprawled around her, forcing him to sit much farther from her than he wanted to.

The air remained calm. Birds could be heard all around. It was a peaceful sight. Two teenagers remained seated in the grass. Both were silent and appeared to be in a deep mediation. Their bodies were motionless except for the steady rising and falling of their chests.

In front of the two sat an older man, much older. His legs were crossed in a similar style but he had his hands pointed out towards them. But instead of his eyes closed in concentration he was looking off the side at a small television set.

His face was bright with a perverted look that someone makes when they are hungry. He was drooling over the show. His eyes followed the movements of the women dressed in tight spandex as they did aerobic exercises. The two teenagers tried their best to ignore his "oos and ahhs."

_I thought we were supposed to be concentrating,_ Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Yes you are supposed to be concentrating. You must have a weak mind if this can easily break your concentration," the old Kai said aloud.

Jamie blushed a deep crimson red and turned her head in embarrassment. Gohan simply snickered beside her.

Time passed by excruciatingly slow. Each second passed by was torture as the two teenage Saiyans sat impatiently waiting for any sign of what was going on down on Earth.

Every so often glimpses of information would be heard through Goku's loud raving, but never enough to decipher what was occurring on Earth. Jamie found herself completely confused. _Something about fusion and Gotenks and more of that Majin Buu._ But none of it seemed to make sense to her.

She found herself often glancing to the boy beside her despite how much just one glance made her gut twist and her heart ache. She wanted his answers, but his face remained completely still in concentration. It looked as if he would not be giving her any answers she needed and she was not about to ask him.

A soft sigh nearly escaped her lips when her eyes left the boy's face. _I shouldn't be so mad at Gohan about him having a girlfriend. I mean I was 10 years old; should I have really expected him to love me all this time? I should be happy for him that he's found someone and living his life. I should just be happy that I've gotten to see him again, but I've gone and screwed this up by screaming at him. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. But I can't help it! It just hurts so bad! Everything hurts! Why does it feel like this? It feels like there's something twisting my insides. There is an actual pain in my chest. I thought that heart break was always just a figure of speech, a metaphor. Can a heart really break? Can I die from this? It feels like I am dying. Will this ever go away? _She let out a sigh without realizing that she was being watched. _I guess I just have to accept that I'm not a part of Gohan's life anymore. He's moved on._

Even though the words weren't spoken out loud they still crushed her like heavy weights. She didn't want to believe them to be true, but knew that she would have to.

She continued to stare at her fidgeting hands in her lap as her thoughts churned in her head, completely oblivious to the two onyx eyes that were glued to her figure.

Despite the silence Gohan knew that Jamie was in pain. Her pursed lips that tried to hide her words in silence did nothing to stop her body from screaming. Her cringes seemed to happen unnoticeably to her, but not to Gohan. He didn't miss how her arms wrapped around herself in a feeble attempt to hold back the pain she apparently felt. She couldn't hide that crinkle in her brow that made it look like she was about to cry. Gohan almost wished she would so he could comfort her and brush her tears away, but he knew that was impossible. She wouldn't let him near her.

_I can't believe you, you idiot! I can't take this. Look at what I did to her, to us. I completely ruined everything after I had been waiting all this time. How do I make her understand that it's _her_ I want? There has never been anyone else._

The loud silence was interrupted by the panicked voice of Goku. "Ah, oh no! It's Majin Buu. He's back from the hyperbolic time chamber."

The two young Saiyans snapped their heads around towards the disturbance. _Hyperbolic time chamber? What does that have to do with anything?_ Jamie wondered. She looked to Gohan to see if he would give her an answer but he seemed to intent on listening to Goku.

"Did the others make it out alive?" they heard the supreme Kai ask.

"I'm not sure. I can't sense the boys at all."

_Boys? Does that mean Goku has more than one son?_

"Darnit! I wish I knew what was going on down there!

Jamie's head snapped up when she heard the old Kai's voice again. It took her a while to realize that he wasn't talking to her though, but to Goku.

"Impatient aren't we?" he called out without lifting his head from his book. Jamie watched as his left hand rose in the air and emitted a bright blue glow. After the light disappeared, a crystal ball appeared in his hand. "Goku heads up."

With a small toss he threw the ball over to Goku. Goku watched it roll over to him in amazement. "Wow Gotenk's pulling out some really nice moves."

_Gotenks again? Is that his other son? _She gave a frustrating inward sigh. _I wish I knew have of what was going on right now._ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Gohan steal the question that was on her mind.

"Excuse me, but what exactly is going on?"

Jamie perked up hoping that the old Kai would enlighten them, but she snapped her head over to Goku again when he said something about Super Saiyan 3. Gohan looked over curiously as well, insinuating that he was just as clueless as Jamie.

"Gohan, Jamie," he called with the curling of his finger. "Bring your eyes to me. You're delaying the process. A great warrior…"

Jamie found herself rolling her eyes at the speech. She wanted nothing more than to leave and help out whatever was going on down on earth.

"I know your brother's plight but you must focus," he continued to Gohan.

Gohan groaned loudly. "But I should help him."

"The best thing you both can do now is continue your training with me." The two Saiyans nodded their heads before closing their eyes in concentration again. After a few seconds of silence a loud burst of laughter almost made them both jump up from their sitting positions. "Haha have you read this book? It's funny."

Gohan kept his mouth tightly shut knowing that he would get scolded again if he would express his annoyance. _And you're telling us to stay focus?_

Meanwhile the two teenagers did their best to concentrate while picking up little of what Goku was saying. _Something about ten year olds and Super Saiyan 3? Hmm so Goku has reached an even higher level. He really is amazing._

_This seems like it's taking forever, _Gohan inwardly groaned. He wanted to be able to help out his brother but felt so helpless. The wait was excruciating. _I guess I better trust this old Kai knows what he's doing? _Just then another outburst came from the old Kai in front of them. No doubt about that book that he was reading with hand still pointed at them. _I can't believe this!_

"Look at him go!" they heard Goku yell again. "Gohan and Jamie may not have to fight after all."

This got the attention of the two Saiyans again. _Not have to fight?_, they both thought.

Jamie looked over at Gohan again when the possibilities settled in. _What _if_ we don't have to fight? What does that mean will happen to us?_ Her breath hitched a little making Gohan turn his eyes to hers, but she was too distracted to notice. _There is no us. I'll probably never see him again after this. _Her eyes squeezed shut to try block her tears that threatened to spill again.

Gohan heart clenched once more when he felt Jamie's pain. _Yes of course, how could I forget. _

Three loud gasps erupted from the three watching the crystal ball. "Oh no! Hey guys," Goku yelled over to them. "You better hurry up. Gotenks fusion doesn't look like it's going to hold up much longer!"

"I don't know how much we have left," Gohan answered.

"Oh it's fine, you two can go." The teenagers looked up to the old Kai that was still reading his book. "It should have been finished a while ago."

Gasps filled the air again. "A WHILE AGO?"

"Exactly how long was our training complete," Jamie asked quietly.

"Oh maybe five or ten minutes."

Gohan shot up with his fists clenched and his veins about to burst from anger. "You mean to tell me that we've been sitting around for ten minutes for no reason? People are fighting and dying right now and we're doing nothing!"

"Stay focused. Now take that anger swelling inside you and use it to your advantage."

Jamie stood up next to Gohan, not bothering to wipe off her dress and looked down at the old Kai. The old Kai still remained seated on the grass intrigued in his book and nothing else.

"Ok we will but we got to hurry. Now that our training is over how do we make sure what we did works in our fighting?"

The Old Kai gave a little wave of his hand, "Well you just do that Super Saiyan thing you always do and stop worrying. It will happen. Just make sure you let it."

Gohan and Jamie locked gazes for a moment and gave each other a small nod as they braced themselves for powering up. "All we have to do is become a Super Saiyan."

"And believe," Jamie finished with a nod.

They flexed their arms at their sides as they let their energy flow through themselves.

"Try believing someplace else!" the old Kai pleaded to them, but they were too focused to hear.

Air began to swell around them as they began to power up. Their voices started in a crescendo as their energy increased. A shock wave of power gust through the small grassland they sat in sending the old Kai screaming through the air doing flips. Electricity formed as the Saiyans were engulfed in a bright light of amazing power. It was unlike anything they had ever experienced before.

When the air finally settled the land around them was left bare. Trees had been blown over and the grass had been completely blown away, leaving only dirt where they had once sat.

"Wow what incredible power. Do you feel that? They feel so powerful but they look " they heard Goku ask. "I didn't know sitting that still for so long could do that to you."

They studied each other carefully, amazed by how true it was. They had both gained an incredible amount of power. It was unbelievable. "I guess that old guy really knew what he was doing?"

"Yeah," Jamie nodded in response to Gohan.

"Jamie-," Gohan started.

"Don't start Gohan. We have more important things to worry about."

"But you're important Jamie," he pleaded.

"I said not now Gohan." She walked over to the conversing Kai and Kibito trying to pretend that she didn't care about what he had to say. Truth is she wanted nothing more than to stay by Gohan, but she knew there were more important matters. Maybe if she focused on something else it wouldn't hurt as much. "So what's the plan?"

The Supreme Kai turned to smile at her and Gohan when he appeared at Jamie's side. "Time to go. And you will be travelling alone. Kibito's right."

"Good luck you two." The two teenage Saiyans turned around to see that Goku was ready to say his goodbyes. "I wish there was a way I could go with you but I belong here now." He turned to Gohan and put his hand on his shoulder in a reassuring grip. "Make your father proud son. I have faith that you can beat this guy."

"Thanks Dad." Jamie stood silent as she watched them exchange their father-son moment.

"This is the last time I'll get to see you until you make your journey over to this world." Gohan gave a small nod trying to keep his emotions in tack. "You guys are ready. Now show him what Saiyan's are made of."

With a final goodbye the two Saiyans turned to stand with Kibito. In seconds the two Saiyans along with Kibito had disappeared.

When they reappeared they were all standing on a large pile of rubble that once looked to be a mountain. Jamie's breath stopped as she took everything in. It looked like a wasteland, a warzone. It was deserted, not a soul in sight. _What happened? Was this all from that Majin Buu guy? I can't feel a soul left on this planet right now. It looks completely destroyed._

"Now you two are on your own."

Jamie looked back to Gohan who was now focused on the fight that lied ahead. His father's words still fresh in his mind. "Hey Kibito I need your help. I want to change clothes but I don't have exactly what I want. My father is the greatest fighter ever and I want to fight in the same clothing as he has."

Despite her feelings about everything Jamie smiled at Gohan in admiration. How she envied him in that moment. His father truly was a great man who was willing to sacrifice everything for others. She saw so much of him in Gohan. It was only natural that Gohan wanted to follow in the footsteps of his hero.

After explaining what the clothing looked like it didn't take Kibito to accomplish what Gohan wanted. His once frilly shirts and pants transformed into the familiar orange jump suit that was worn by the earth's known hero. "Thanks Kibito."

"Anything for a Savior."

Jamie smiled as she waited for Kibito to turn to her. But much to her displeasure it didn't look like that was on his mind. He looked about ready to leave. Her smile quickly faded. "Hey, what about me?" she complained.

Kibito gave her a small smirk showing he had no interest in helping her and took another few steps back to get ready to leave.

"You can't just leave me in this? How am I supposed to fight in this?" But he was gone before she could convince him to change his mind. "You got to be kidding me!"

The boy next to her wasn't much of a help either. He was still star struck about the new uniform. She growled at the situation she was in. _You got to be kidding me!, she screamed again in her head_. "Fine! Let's get going," she grumbled.

Gohan finally snapped out of his trance and nodded in agreement before flying off to save the world once again.

* * *

Ooooo more action ahead...Please Review :)


	18. Beginning of the End

_Okay so I know I haven't updated in like 20 years. I've been really lazy and sometimes busy, but w/e lame excuse. I've got the next chapter for you and really hope you guys enjoy it. It's the beginning of the next battle for our couple and things are about to get intense. I tried to go into a lot of detail about the battle and spent many hours of watching this battle to try to recreate it for you guys. I really hope you enjoy and yes I plan to update within the next week or so and I'll try not to disappoint you guys again. _

_I do not own DBZ or any characters of DBZ..._

* * *

The two Saiyans flew up into that familiar side by side formation that they used seven years before. It felt natural to be next to each other once again despite the uneasiness of the battle ahead of them.

Jamie studied the teenager next to her. Despite the last few hours they had spent together she could not get over the fact how much Gohan had changed since she'd last seen him. She took in his long lean figure. He looked so much like Goku though differed greatly in height and body structure. It was the determined look and attitude that mirrored his father. Gohan was no longer the timid boy that was hesitant to fight as she had known him before. He was much stronger inside and out. He was prepared to take on his new role as the savior of the earth as his father had done many times before him. For that Jamie couldn't hold anything against him. The battle ahead was much more important than their relationship or the ridiculous dress that she still had to wear. Gohan was determined to lay down everything for the entire earth and so she would do the same. She would set aside her problems for the people of the earth.

Her breath hitched at the sudden realization of the lack of energy coming from the earth. She thought she had felt it before but she had hoped that she was wrong. Now she knew that what she had feared before was true. "Gohan!" she cried breaking the silence between them.

Gohan immediately stopped and faced the girl who had stopped flying, to find out what was troubling her. "What is it Jamie?" he asked after seeing her terrified face.

Jamie tried to find words while she steadied her breathing. "The people-everyone-Gohan there's no one left! Everyone is gone." Her sentences came out sputtered and panicked.

Gohan gripped her shoulders lightly and tried to look into her eyes. "Jamie, calm down. Who's gone?"

She stared back through his dark eyes. "Can't you feel that Gohan? There is no one left on this earth! That Majin Buu guy-he-he-he must have killed everyone." Her eyes brimmed with tears as she finally finished.

Gohan stared off as he searched the earth for any life forces but he found none except for the feint kai of his brother, Trunks, and Piccolo. His eyes saddened when he returned to Jamie's teary face. He didn't hesitate to gather her in his arms and give her the comfort she needed at that moment. "Shh Jamie, we'll make him pay for this I promise. We'll fix this."

"How can we fix this?" she asked in a skeptical voice.

He placed his chin on top of her hair and pulled her closer. "With the dragon balls." He pulled back and lifted his finger under her chin so he could look into her sad eyes. "Right now we need to worry about the fight ahead. We can't let this get to us. We need to bring down Majin Buu and I need you to be ready at my side."

She took a few breaths before she responded. "Do you really think we can beat him?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I do. With this new power we have, Majin Buu won't know what hit him."

Jamie gave him a true trusting smile and backed out of his arms with a slight blush. Gohan, wearing a similar blush, cleared his throat and motioned that it was time to be on their way. Together they shot across the sky and headed for the monster that filled their bodies with uneasiness.

The long flight did nothing to calm down Jamie's nerves. The closer they got the Majin Buu, the more uneasy she felt. _What if we can't beat this guy? He was capable of destroying everything and everyone, what if we are only made to suffer the same fate? _She looked over at Gohan who seemed only focused on the battle ahead. _How can Gohan be so calm and confident about this? His face and everything is so composed. I wish I had his confidence right now. I guess when you save the world as much as he and his father has it just comes naturally._ She looked him over again and smiled. _I trust you Gohan._

It didn't take long for the two teenagers to reach the source of the awful aura that enveloped their being. With each second the feeling grew more unbearable. Jamie took a few breathes before she could compose herself. _It's time to fight now. I can't be scared of this thing or we don't stand a chance. _She glanced over at Gohan again as they closed in one their target. _What am I so worried about? With Gohan here there should be no doubt that we'll defeat this monster. _However, even as she said it, she couldn't entirely push down the feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

Gohan and Jamie were surprised to see that there was no fighting going on when the fighters finally came into sight. Instead the three allies were standing while the monster was sitting a good distance away from them. _What's going on, _Gohan thought to himself. _Why are they just standing there? Did something happen._

Jamie was also pondering the weird scene below. There were two small boys no older than 8 that were standing next to and talking to a much taller green man. She recognized this man from a long time ago and began searching through her memories for his name. _Something about Pickles I think. Pickles, Pickleslow, Piccolo! That's it, Piccolo. _Her triumphant feeling was soon squashed when the realization hit her again. These were the only survivors left on earth.

Gohan's observing eyes went unnoticed as he watched Jamie's expression sadden. He reached for her hand and intertwined his fingers with her in hopes to comfort her. He tried to his hardest not to blush when she looked up with a wondering expression this time. When their eyes met they each exchanged a small silent conversation and gave a nod. _I'll be here for you._

The figures on the ground were staring at them now and the pink monster now rose to his feet. Jamie landed softly next to the confused and shocked allies, mindful of her inappropriate shoes, while Gohan skidded to a stop a few feet from their opponent. Their stood a towering pink monster with blood red eyes that held a frightening gaze. The creature was angry, his teeth pulled back over his fangs as he gave a dangerous growl. It was as he knew that his reign of terror was about to come to an end. He continued to snarl like a frightened cornered dog.

Gohan ignored the angered monster in front of him and gave a small look at the group over his shoulder. "Hey guys, what's happening?"

The two boys squeezed their fists together with delight, finally realizing that they weren't dreaming. They really had a chance to defeat Buu now.

"Uh, hey there Gohan," the little purple haired boy said cautiously.

The other boy, however, was bright with admiration and happiness. Jamie marveled at the new face. The resemblance between the boy and his father was un-canning. _This must be Gohan's little brother, Goten. He looks exactly like Goku. _She tried to push the feeling of sadness down. _I missed so much when I was away. I wish I could have been more part of Gohan's life. _She shook her heard silently. _This needs to stop. I can't think about this stuff right now, we have a battle to win._

"Hey Gohan, what's Up? We all thought you were dead." Jamie looked at the boy with a shocked expression at how casually he had mentioned the thought of his brother's death. He was definitely Goku's son.

"I would have been if it wasn't for the help of Supreme Kai, but that's all in the past." The reunion was over for now as Gohan turned back towards his opponent who still held the same expression. It was time to make this despicable pink monster pay. "It's time to focus on the here and now."

"Where are the others?" Gohan asked after quickly sizing up his opponent.

"They're gone!" Trunks answered in a painful tone. "He killed them."

"What about Dende is he alright?" Gohan knew that their only chance of restoring the earth and everyone depended on the small Namek. He needed Dende to be alive so they could still use the dragon balls.

It was Goten who answered. His expression was no longer the bright carefree one it had been when Gohan first arrived. "Him too, Mom ,Videl, everyone Gohan."

Jamie noticed the way Gohan's face hardened at the mention of Videl. She felt ashamed, but couldn't suppress the feeling of hurt that clenched at her heart. _Why am I thinking this? Of course he's going to be upset with the loss of her. Poor Gohan, I'm so sorry._

_ Videl! Mother! They're gone. And without Dende we can't wish anyone else back. _His muscles were quivering with fury now as his blood boiled.

The silent pink being finally made himself known as his snarling mouth turned into an evil smile. He laughed, "And they were good," he said as he rubbed his belly. "I turned them all into chocolate and gobbled them up."

_He what!? _Jamie screamed in her thoughts. _He turned them into candy! But how is that possible? _The look on her face contorted with pain as she thought of Gohan's mother and friend being eaten by the likes of this terrible beast. _What a monster!_

Gohan growled at the pink figure's words, but it quickly stopped as his eyes glazed over with concentration. _Wait, its feint but I can feel something, barely. _Majin Buu didn't seem to notice Gohan's pondering expression.

The corners of Gohan's lips curled to one side and formed a confident smirk. _I wonder what's got him so happy now?_

The group watched as Gohan began to short walk to close the gap between him and his enemy. The smirk never left his face, but the Majin Buu did not move a muscle. His face, however, looked terrified as Gohan finally stopped just inches from him. Compared to Majin Buu, Gohan's size was dismal. Majin Buu towered over him by at least two feet. By the look on the two fighter's faces it would seem that size did not matter.

Buu tried to control his expression and forced a laugh. "So hot shot, you want to fight Majin Buu?" he asked threateningly.

Gohan's crooked smirk did not falter as he coolly replied, "Fight you? No, I wanna kill you."

Jamie couldn't help getting chills at the terrifying voice. The tension of this battle was extremely high already and it hadn't even started. _If I was Majin Buu, I'd be running away._

There was a lull in the air as the two fighters stared at each other refusing to make the first move. That's when Jamie realized that she had been clenching her fists nervously. The nails were digging into her palms. She looked down slowly and tried to coax her fingers to relax. When she looked down she saw that the little boy Goten was staring at her questioningly.

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

She hesitated because the question caught her off guard. She had forgotten that Goten was not aware of her past. She suppressed the feeling to grasp at her chest. _Why should I expect Gohan to tell his brother about me? What did I expect after being gone for so long? _ She cleared her throat before answering the curious boy. "My name is Jamie. Me and Gohan used to be friends a long time ago."

"Oh," the boy replied with interest, "were you his girlfriend he always talked about?"

"NO!" she replied quickly trying to hide her blush. "W-we were just friends. That must have been someone else," she mumbled trailing off at the end.

"No he hasn't had any other girlfriends around besides Videl. Besides, you're a Saiyan. You have to be her."

Jamie tried to ignore the reaffirming news about Gohan's girlfriend and gave Goten a little smile. _So he did still think about me._ However, before she could respond to Goten a menacing laugh snapped her back to reality. _Right, no time for chit chat._

Majin Buu threw his head back as his laughter filled the silent air. "I recognize you. You're one of the ones I've beaten before." The delight was prominent in his tone as his fear must have subsided.

Jamie winced at Buu's words. This was the thing that almost killed Gohan. If she hadn't found him when she had, who knows where they'd all be at this point. Despite the difference in strength Gohan had now, her confidence faltered slightly. _Be careful Gohan,_ she thought to herself while biting her lip.

"So you've come back for more," the pink creature continued, "Okay, but this is going to be the last time."

Despite Buu's serious words Gohan's smirk didn't falter. He remained composed and radiating confidence as he continued to stare Majin Buu down.

When Gohan didn't show any change in expression Buu's brief confident smile changed back to the frightened snarl. The others didn't seem to share Gohan's confidence. Piccolo stared at the two fighters with his teeth clenched. While the two boys claimed similar thoughts.

"This is bad!" Goten finally exclaimed. "We can't just stand here trunks we have to help him."

"But how? It's too soon to do the fusions again," Trunks answered.

"It's worth a try. I can't watch Gohan get killed." Tears welled up in Goten's eyes at his last statement. Jamie quickly kneeled in front of the crying boy and put her hands lightly on his shoulders.

"Goten," she coaxed, "Gohan knows what he's doing. Despite how he looks right now, he's gotten a lot stronger than you can imagine. Trust me Goten, Gohan is going to be just fine."

Goten's expression didn't change much at her words. "But he's my brother!" he cried.

"Goten please trust me," she pleaded.

"Let's try the fusion anyway," he smirked.

Jamie snapped around to face him. "No, Trunks. Please just listen to me," she pleaded gently grasping his wrist. "Gohan wouldn't want you guys getting hurt and risking your selves when he's in complete control of this battle."

The little boy's eyes narrowed as he snatched his wrist back. "Let go of me lady. We can handle ourselves. Let's go Goten."

"Yeah thanks Trunks," Goten replied enthusiastically.

Jamie turned to Goten now. "Please don't!" But they had already shot off and safely distanced themselves from her. They landed on a large flat boulder that allowed them to line up perfectly next to each other with enough distance to start the technique. "Piccolo, you have to stop them! They can get hurt."

The green Namek's didn't look at her. He was still focused on Gohan and Buu. "They're right, we need to try. They're the only ones that can defeat Buu."

Jamie couldn't believe her ears. They were just children for crying out loud. _How can he just stand there and let them hurt themselves or worse maybe killed. _"You don't understand! Gohan can do this. He's more powerful now. Can't you feel it?"

But her cries went unanswered as she heard the boys behind her start their dance. "Fuuu," she heard them say together and they lifted their knee simultaneously with their arms stretched out. They didn't finish their dance, however, because it was at that time the fighters decided to begin the fight.

Gohan took a few more steps forward holding the same smirk on his face. Buu backed up with each step Gohan took toward him and clenched his fists tightly. It looked like he might have a seizure as his muscles tensed angrily. His snarls ceased as he threw back his head let out a loud yell. Gohan followed suit as he clenched his fists at his sides matched the scream and powered up.

Gohan emitted a powerful energy that left Buu with his mouth open. By the time he felt the first punch Gohan was back in his stance.

One glance around the group of people showed that everyone was holding similar expressions that were saying the same thing. Where did this power come from? Piccolo stared with his jaw dropped as the two Saiyan boys stopped mid ritual to gape at scene they had just witnessed. Gohan had simultaneously tripped the giant and landed a quick powerful punch that was almost impossible to see.

The young teenager that fashioned the lacy white dress was the only one who seemed unsurprised. She held a similar smirk to the other teenager. Her face screamed, 'I told you so.'

Any doubt anyone had about Gohan's potential in this fight had now disappeared. The favor was with Gohan now as he remained poised as ever staring at his shocked and deformed opponent. The punch had left an imprint that molded Buu's face into an even more disgusting look than before. He was still staggering back from the punch before he brought his head down with a angered expression.

Jamie inhaled a gasp at the sight. _His face! It regenerated._ She noticed the others didn't seem surprised by this as she had. She suddenly understood why this monster must have given them so much trouble. _He regenerates just like cell did. This is bad!_

"You're making a mistake," Buu growled. "I'll beat you dead."

Gohan rose and delivered another powerful blow to the head again. This time it was a kick that sent the pink monster skidding backwards. When the monster lifted his head this time he surprised to see that Gohan was no longer standing in front of him. Instead Gohan stood behind him with his back towards the creature. This upset Buu even further that Gohan was simply playing with him. Evil growls started in his throat before he let out a terrifying scream and sent a powerful punch towards the unsuspecting Gohan. But before it had made contact, Gohan had turned and caught the pink fist in his hand.

Buu struggled to remove his fist from Gohan's grip but failed. Gohan then pulled the fist toward him and followed up with a kick that slammed Buu's head backwards, then a punch that took out the creature's breath. Buu backed away slowly still gasping for air and grabbing his stomach in pain.

"Yes! Alright Gohan," Trunks cheered. The two boys had made their way to Piccolo and Jamie to watch the fight. Their fusion had been long forgotten. Their expressions all remained awed as Gohan continued to amaze them with his new power.

Gohan was standing calmly again, almost like he had not moved. "What's wrong," he taunted, "I thought you said something about making me dead."

This angered Majin Buu as he quickly healed his stomach. "Buu make you dead. What Buu say, Buu do. Now you die!" he yelled as he shot over to Gohan. Again Gohan remained still and poised as Buu quickly made his way over to him. When he reached Gohan he sent a barrage of kicks and punches that were almost impossible to see. But Gohan blocked each one with ease, not even breaking a sweat. Buu continued this barrage until Gohan finally flipped out of the way and sent him flying.

Majin Buu left a big skid mark in the dirt as his body skidded across the ground this time. He remained laying in the same spot for a while, lying completely still. Any normal person would have thought him dead from a shot like that.

The look on Gohan's face said otherwise though. His face no longer held the confident smirk, but instead looked upset and determined. He slowly made his way over to the still Majin Buu. "You can get up now. I know you're not hurt. Not from an attack like that."

Majin Buu flipped up quickly with a smile on his face now despite the drippings of purple blood running from his lips. The same smirk appeared on Gohan's face again. _So he's finally ready to fight after all._ The smile on Buu's face quickly faded as Gohan slowly walked toward him again. He spread out into an unsure protective stance and tried to prepare for Gohan's next attack.

"Well, let's go. What are you waiting for?" He disappeared only to reappear with his foot shoved into Buu's unsuspecting stomach. Buu bent over in pain before being kicked again. Gohan grabbed the monster by the pink horn on top and spun him around multiple times before sending him flying into a nearby mountain which was directly behind the group. The four barely had time to scatter.

"Watch it Gohan!" Jamie growled. "You nearly took us all out."

He ignored the comment though and shot off towards the pile of rubble that had once been the small hill that Buu landed in. He stopped before he got to close however and his face showed the first look of uncertainty as he stared at the rubble. Buu had released a large ball of energy from his mouth and it was headed directly towards Gohan who was now directly behind the group. Jamie panicked and acted on instinct when she quickly grabbed the boys and pulled them out of the trail of the blast. Gohan tossed the ball over his shoulder like it was merely a dodge ball.

Jamie still held the boys out of harm's way as Buu hurled his now curled body towards Gohan. Gohan held out his hands to stop the mass but the force sent him skidding back a little as he tried to dig in with his feet. He couldn't stop the force from sending him through the hill behind him and step back to continue the battle as Buu released himself from the ball.

Gohan must have regained control again because his same smirk returned to his face as Buu sent attacks his way. Gohan dodged the punches without it looking like he even moved before catching a punch and sending Buu flying into the air.

The group watched in amazement how Buu shot up into the sky from the hole in the hill only to be sent down again by a powerful blow by Gohan. Buu landed crouched on all fours and jumped up quickly to search the skies for any sign of his attacker. He was nowhere in the sky, but heard a small mocking whisper behind him, "Psst, hey behind you," Gohan taunted. Gohan was merely toying with Buu and Buu knew that. He turned slowly to see Gohan standing behind him wearing that same smirk.

"Thank you," the little boys called up to Jamie hesitantly.

Jamie looked down surprised to see the boys. She had totally forgotten about them. "No problem," she returned with a smile. Then she released her hold on the two boys and stared over at Gohan as well. _Gohan I hope you know what you're doing. I don't think it's smart to continue to taunt him.

* * *

I know I have no right to ask but please review. Feel free to yell at me for keeping you guys waiting._


	19. Gains and Losses

Okie Dokie so here's the next update. Things are starting to look ugly for out two teenage Saiyans as the battle continues. Just on a random side note, as I wrote this I wondered if I should write just whole chapters where the characters simply stare at each other all chapter like in the real episodes. Haha that would be so annoying, so I won't. And another thing...my original plan was to stay as close to the story line as possible, but I have had a few requests to stray from the original story and use different heroes in this battle. I have considered this...and I like it. :) I will still do my best to stick somewhat close to the story line. As far as the story goes with Jamie getting together with Gohan and having Pan?, I don't know. I would just feel weird sticking them together and forcing them to have an offspring named after a kitchen accessory. Anyways...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

I DO NOT OWN DBZ

LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z! haha kidding...

* * *

Gohan continued to mock Majin Buu as the battle went on. With every moment Buu became more fumed and proceeded to attack Gohan who was always 2 steps ahead of him. But from the sidelines it didn't even look like Gohan was fighting.

"What's the matter boo boo," Gohan taunted.

Jamie sighed embarrassingly at Gohan's joke. _Jeez, why is it Saiyans always have to toy with their opponents? Why can't he just finish him off! I think it's a guy thing. _

Gohan blocked every attack Buu threw at him and sent him flying into another hill side. This time Buu exploded out, sending debris of large rocks and boulders straight for Gohan. Gohan struggled to knock the boulders from his path, but he succeeded until he saw one particular boulder that was being ridden by a pink figure. His face held fear for that brief moment as the figure began to build a powerful blast from his mouth. Gohan reacted fast when the figure came inches from his face and used the energy in his hands to shove the ball of light back into Buu making the creature explode.

Gohan followed up with devastating blows that sent the creature to his knees. Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten all celebrated at the one sided battle, but Jamie bit back her excitement. Something was wrong. _Buu's up to something. He looks like he's planning something._

"Give it up Buu. You know you can't win," Gohan called.

Jamie rolled her eyes. _Not again Gohan. Stop being so noble and just finish him! _

Majin Buu sprang to his feet but did not turn around to meet Gohan's gaze. "So it's you," he said in a calm voice.

"What?"

"I've been expecting you," he laughed. "Ever since I've been fighting those little brats I could feel you power growing from a faraway place. I knew you would come for me. I've been waiting for you the whole time. I can't let another power greater than me exist." The smile on his face was sickening.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it would seem as if the scales are tipped in my favor," Gohan replied with a smile.

Piccolo tensed at the conversation. "He's known about Gohan the whole time. He was just using Gotenks as a warm up."

_There's that Gotenks name again._

"Uh oh, what if he's hiding his real power," Trunks asked worriedly.

"Don't worry," Jamie cut in with her eyes still on the tall Saiyan facing Buu. "Gohan can handle him."

Majin Buu didn't lose his smug face. "Now you're going to see what happens to people I hate. You will pay!" He let out a terrifying scream as he powered up. A pink aura shot out from him and filled the sky as the force caused a huge wind to follow. Piccolo had to use his cape to shield the boys from the debris it caused.

Gohan's eyes narrowed. "Go ahead and make me pay, but if that's all the power you got you're going to have a hard time collecting."

_Now's not the time to make jokes Gohan! Just finish him off! _Jamie cried frustratingly in her thoughts.

Buu turned to Gohan with another menacing smile. His muscles were still trembling and outlines of his veins began to poke out of his skin. "You're missing the point," he said before erupting in a deep laughter.

Gohan stared at him intently before being hit with realization. "Oh no!" he cried before flying off right passed Buu. "Jamie!"

It happened in slow motion. All Jamie could see was Gohan slowly flying past Buu to get to her and the others. His face was contorted with fear and anguish. _What's going on? Why did he just run away from Buu like that?_ She didn't have time to think anything else before Gohan had grabbed her firmly by the waist along with the other three. That's when she saw why Gohan had carried such a heart wrenching look on his face.

Buu was about to create a huge explosion that would kill them all. The blast was an enormous dome of pink energy, wiping out everything in its path forming a mushroom cloud after the explosion. They barely got away in time. The blast was enough to level hundreds of cities around them not to mention vegetation.

When the dust and cloud cleared an enormous crater could be seen through the haze. "Woah, look at that hole. Thanks Gohan," Piccolo said.

"Wow, look at that, we could have died." Jamie was still amazed at how Goten could sound so upbeat about near death experiences. _Crazy kid._

"No kidding, it's gigantic," Trunks cried.

Gohan let go of the others, but kept his arm around Jamie's waist. She was the only one to have not acknowledged Gohan's heroic act but that was because the grip he had made her nervous. Her heart sped fast at the feeling of Gohan wrapped around her protectively despite of what had almost happened. Chills enveloped her body as she felt Gohan's warmth soft breath on the back of her neck. "Are you alright Jamie?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she breathed through the chills on her neck, "Thank you Gohan." Gohan slowly released her without straying his eyes from her figure. She was too shy to meet his gaze, however.

"That was really awesome Gohan!" Goten praised. "How did you know he was going to blow himself up?"

Gohan's face strained with concentration as he looked around anxiously. "I'm not so sure he did," he finally said.

"What!" Goten yelled.

"Quiet," Piccolo shushed the child.

"But-," Trunks started this time.

"Quiet!" Piccolo said again.

They five of them flew over to a safe stop that distanced them from the crater but still kept it in their sights. Everyone's eyes were glued to the spot that they were almost vaporized at.

"So what do you think Gohan?" Piccolo asked, "Is he dead."

Gohan didn't hesitate to answer, "No way."

Jamie knew it was true. Despite the explosion she could still feel the sickening power in her gut.

"Huh? But how, he blew himself up," Trunks complained. "He was trying to take you with him."

"Yeah that's exactly what he wanted us to believe all right. But that freak is still out there." Gohan's voice sounded deadly, but his eyes never left the spot. They remained fixed on searching the skies and land for Majin Buu.

All eyes were on Gohan now. "Are you positive? I can't sense him. There's no signal!" Piccolo protested.

"That's true, but he might be masking it," Jamie suggested.

Goten clenched his tiny fists and looked around with a frightened look. "Hey that means he might be ambushing us."

"Could be," Gohan simply said. "He's obviously planning something."

_And yet you remain perfectly calm Gohan._ As if he heard his name he glanced over at Jamie. There were no smiles exchanged. Only hard looks of determination. They remained that way for awhile while the two Saiyan boys danced around excitedly about how strong Gohan was.

After a moment he tore his hard gaze from hers and walked away from the dancing boys and overlooked the valley below. Jamie was about to join him, but Piccolo beat her to it. She decided it would be better to stay put and let them talk.

"By the way," Piccolo started as he reached Gohan's side. "How did you manage to get so strong?" Gohan smiled before walking back to Jamie so they could tell them all, the entire story. The other three listened intently. When he finished Gohan looked over at Piccolo, "By the way, we're going to need to dragon radar."

Trunks face faltered, "Uh I gave it to Piccolo I think."

"Yes," Piccolo said hesitantly, "but it doesn't make a bit of difference. Dende is gone. The dragon balls are inert."

Trunks looked up with his innocent eyes on Piccolo, "Does that mean they don't work?"

Piccolo gave a small nod without looking at anyone.

"Wait a second," Gohan said in an excited voice. "I think we're jumping the gun a little. Feel it? Its feint but it's still there."

Jamie tried to reach out to what he was feeling, not sure what to look for exactly, but then she sensed it. It was more obvious now that Gohan had brought it to their attention. The others closed their eyes in concentration as well and had similar results. So this Dende person was alive!

The five decided to fly off and search for their lost friend and hoped to find him before Majin Buu did. The fate of the world relied on this young Namek's life. Everyone's eyes scanned the ground thoroughly in hopes of spotting their green friend.

Sadness settled in Jamie's stomach as she continued to scour the devastation below. That's when she spotted something. "Hey, look."

"Do you see something?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah there's a man…and a dog," she claimed. The man was obviously exhausted as he walked slowly in the heat along with an exhausted dog. He had probably when walking for days without food and water. _Poor guy. But how did he manage to survive all this time? We can't just leave him out here._

"Oh it's him huh?" Trunks asked disappointedly when he recognized who the man was. "We're not going to help him out are we? He's a cheater and he lies a lot."

"We can't just leave him there Trunks," Jamie reminded him.

"Yes, deep down he's a decent guy. I've been keeping tags on him recently," Piccolo said with a smile.

Jamie looked over at him. "What do you mean exactly?"

Piccolo smiled again with his eyes still on the man. "Let's just say there's a reason why Buu has kept him alive."

Jamie digested that thought trying to make sense of it while Piccolo and Goten flew down the pick up the man and the dog. When Piccolo flew back to their sides, he was holding a squirming man. The man was obviously frightened. "No angel of death I take it back!" he cried.

Jamie laughed to herself,_ what is he talking about? _But the next thing the man said snapped her from her thoughts.

"Hey it's you," he said after recognizing Gohan, "Videl's friend."

Jamie couldn't help the clench in her heart. _Videl again. Can't I just be left alone!_

"Hey there Mr. S," Gohan called over, ignoring the comment about Videl.

"Uh hi there," the man said lamely, "uh thanks for the lift."

Jamie refused to look at Gohan for an explanation even though she knew his eyes were on hers. _Don't worry about it. Stop worrying about it. Ugh, why do I care so much! This is ridiculous!_

"There's still one thing I can't figure out," Piccolo broke the silence as they flew on in search of Dende.

"What?" the boys asked in unison.

"How Dende managed to survive all this time. He's had plenty of time to hunt him down. I don't understand how he could have gotten away in time."

Gohan thought about for a second before answering, "Well you guys were fighting in the hyperbolic time chamber. The difference on the outside is way different from fighting in there.

Piccolo's eyes lit up with excitement. "That's it!" he exclaimed while clenching his now empty fists. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

He didn't notice the missing weight that was now plummeting to the earth below. Trunks quickly flew down to save him. "Sorry my friend got carried away," he said as he snatched Mr. S by his foot.

"Wooh," Hercule sighed in relief, "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. It means nothing." Just then at that moment, a little green man appeared from behind a small hill and waved frantically at the Saiyan. "Oh wow!" Trunks screamed with delight not noticing the loss of weight slip from his fingers, "There he is. Hey guys its Dende!"

There was no one to catch the man this time, but no one seemed to notice. They were too excited about having found Dende alive and well.

The group sat back and relaxed while Dende explained how he was still alive. They used this time to exchange stories and finally broke the news to Hercule about his daughter. He didn't take it well.

"WHAT!" he cried. "My sweet Videl is dead! How could Buu do this? He was my friend!" His cries grew louder before his face turned to anger and he was now inches in front of Gohan. "What is wrong with you? Why couldn't you protect her? What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"I wasn't there," Gohan pleaded.

_Poor guy. It must be devastating to find out that your daughter was killed. Was Majin Buu really his friend though?_ Jamie watched Gohan's thoughtful face. It looked pained. _I feel terrible. Here I had been feeling sorry for myself and hating any mention of her name and didn't realize that Gohan was is so much pain._

"It's because of this girl isn't it?" he continued while pointing a shaking finger at Jamie. "You were too busy cheating with another girl to save her. I knew you were no good for my daughter!"

Both Gohan and Jamie gasped with shocked faces at the accusation. Painful images of finding Gohan flashed in her mind and caused her to snap. "Gohan was half dead when I found him you imbecile!" she just about roared. Everyone's eyes snapped over to her form at the outburst. She had been quiet during the story exchange and the sudden outburst had startled them all. "Who knows what would have happened if I didn't find him when I did," she said a little softer this time. "Look, I'm sorry for your loss I really am, but I won't stand here and listen to you accuse Gohan and I of having such low moral values. I would never do that and did nothing. Me and Gohan are simply friends who are trying to save your sorry ass!"

"YOU! Save me?" he yelled, "Hah, you're not a fighter look at you. How do you expect to defeat anyone dressed like that."

Jamie was fuming. _How dare this guy!_ "Don't underestimate me! I'm just as strong as Gohan!"

The two were up in each other's faces with smoke almost visibly coming from their ears.

"Listen Hercule, I'm sorry I wasn't there for Videl, but please stop accusing me of being a bad boyfriend when I wasn't even one to begin with. I would never cheat on her even if I had been her boyfriend, but regardless, if I had known Videl was in danger I would have been there to protect her." Gohan was trying to calm down the man that looked about ready to tear Jamie apart.

They didn't have any more time to fight, however because the terrible pit in Jamie's stomach suddenly gave a powerful lurch as the fighters all gasp at once and snapped their heads to the sky. "It's Buu. He's coming!" Trunks yelled.

"That didn't take long," Gohan was standing now and preparing for the next run of fighting. "Alright I'm gonna go see what he's up to. Don't get sucked into the fight."

Before he left to face his foe he turned slowly to his Jamie. His eyes were only Jamie's now. Something in them tore at Jamie's heart. His body expressed total confidence, but his eyes screamed something else entirely. "Take care of them Jamie," he said softly.

The way he said it was all wrong. It was more like a goodbye than anything. Jamie seemed to be the only one who noticed this. Jamie wanted to protest and call him back as soon as he took off again to be the hero of earth. _Gohan._

Majin Buu was laughing when he stopped in front of Gohan. "How touching. Saying good bye to you girlfriend. It's too bad she has to stand there and watch you die. I'll take good care of her when you're-."

The rest of his speech was cut off by a powerful blast that impacted with his face. The blast threw his head back and made his legs stagger. When he looked up to see where it had come from the girl in the white dress was glaring at him with her arm still extended. "Get on with it," she growled.

Jaws had dropped around the group, including the now terrified Majin Buu. It seemed whatever plan he must have had was not going to work.

"If attacking her is your plan then you better rethink you're strategy. We've already been through that before and trust me when I say she can hold her own," Gohan taunted. "Besides," he continued with a slightly protective growl, "you're fight is with me. Leave her out of this."

You could almost see the gears grinding in his head as he struggled to find a new approach to his increasing problem. It didn't take long before his smirk emerged again.

"Now, now I don't mean to cause you domestic problems Gohan. I simply was expressing my sorrows, but none the less I have something else in mind. He raised his arm and pointed toward the group, but it wasn't at Jamie. "Come on you little worms," he called, "I want to fight you now."

"No way!" Gohan protested as everyone gasped. "That is not gonna happen. You're fighting me Buu."

He laughed, "I have a score to settle with them. What happened boys? Don't tell me you're scared to fight Buu. You were raring to fight before but now that your friends showed up you're acting like cowards."

"Don't listen to him you guys," Jamie said from their side.

"Huh," they both gaped at the girl in the dress besides them.

"He's up to something guys. Something isn't right. There's a reason why he's trying to get you to fight him," she explained.

"Yeah because he wants us to show him how badly we'll kick his butt!" Trunks countered.

"Yeah," Goten agreed.

"No you guys please listen."

But Buu interrupted her pleas as he continued to taunt the boys. "Oh I'm sorry I've must have misjudged you."

"What's he saying," Trunks growled.

"I think he's trying to say we're weak," Goten growled back.

"She's right. Goten, Trunks, hold your ground for a moment. I'm sensing some kind of deception." Piccolo was desperately trying to figure out Buu's intentions as well.

But the boys refused to listen to Piccolo and Jamie's warnings and took off before they could stop them.

"No come back," he cried.

"Goten, Trunks, please don't do this!" Jamie hopelessly tried to get them to come back as well.

The two Saiyan boys took their place next to each other in front of Majin Buu. They even ignored Gohan's pleas for them to stop as well, but they were half-hearted at the most. Deep down he was curious to see what the fusion was like having heard bits and pieces of delight from his dad. He took a step back and watched the boys complete their fusion dance without interruption this time.

_Something's not right. Something's not right I know it. _Jamie kept shifting her eyes from the boys to Buu trying to decifer what his angle was. An unexplainable hollow feeling grew in the pit of her stomach almost to the point of making her sick. Everyone else seemed calm though. _Well, almost everyone,_ she thought as she glanced over at the shaking human hiding behind a rock. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong. And to top it all off that damn dog wouldn't shut up. _I can't concentrate with that constant barking._

With a final yell, the two boys met and took on a bright glow that outlined their form. The two lights crossed over each other and burst into an even bigger and brighter light. _So that's what fusion looks like,_ the teenaged Saiyans thought to themselves. When the glowing faded there was only one boy left where the two had been standing before. There stood a larger boy with very long spiky blonde hair that almost reached the ground. The boy wore a vest that did not button along with baggy white pants and small black boots. His demeanor was beyond confident and dangerously crossing into arrogance.

He was glowing like Jamie remembered Gohan often doing when he was in his super Saiyan state. But this didn't look like the same super Saiyan form, or the ascended Super Saiyan form she had witnessed him reach seven years ago. It was much, much stronger. _Is this the Super Saiyan 3 form? How powerful does this Super Saiyan thing get?_

"Sorry you were missing me ugly, but now I'm back and I'm stronger than ever," the voice claimed. Jamie recognized both voices immediately. Their voices were separate, but together as if Goten and Trunks were still there. "I'll take it from here Gohan."

_Ugh, arrogant Saiyan boys, _Jamie thought. Meanwhile Gohan was smirking. _He's going to let the boys fight! How are you letting them do this Gohan! _Jamie had finally had enough and soon lifted up her dress before appearing at Gohan's side.

"Jamie," he gasped startled. "I thought I told you to stay back."

Her eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you're just going to stand here and let them fight Gohan. They can get hurt!"

"Jamie they'll be fine," he protested. "Look at them." He gestured to the form that was stretching with an arrogant smirk painted on his face. "They're incredibly strong while they're fused like that. Buu won't stand a chance."

Jamie clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. "Gohan can't you feel that?" she explained while her blue gaze met his again. "Something isn't right Gohan. I-I can't explain it, but something feels off."

Gohan put his hands on Jamie's ruffly shoulders. "Jamie stay calm. Everything is going to be alright. You'll see."

_I hope you're right Gohan._

"Chill out lady. I can take care of this bafoon no problem. He was no match for me last time and he's still the same wimp this time." Gotenks did his trademark smirk again and continued to stretch. "Don't worry, I'll leave some of the fight to you guys if I'm feeling generous enough."

Gohan stepped back from Jamie and laughed. "Nice attitude."

_Ugh_

"You got some Vegeta in there," he praised again.

"Thank you," Gotenks replied without taking his eyes off of Buu.

_He says that like it's a good thing. How can any characteristic from Vegeta be a good thing? And that dog still won't stop!_

The next series of events happened so fast that no one saw them coming. Jamie had had enough of the dog barking that was running towards the boys and she turned to bend down to scoop him in her arms. Bee was growling and trembling when she scooped him to her chest, but it wasn't her that Bee was afraid of. "What is it boy?" she asked.

When she turned back at that moment to see what the dog was looking at she didn't have time to scream 'watch out' before Gotenks was overtaken by a large pink gooey substance. The putty engulfed him and only continued to grow the more he struggled. Jamie took a step forward to help out, but she was stopped abrubtly by a strong arm connected to the teenage boy next to her. "Stay back Jamie. You don't want it getting you too."

"Hey! Get this nasty goo off of me!" Goten screamed as he continued to try to get the pink putty off of him, but to no avail.

"But-," Jamie protested. One look from Gohan was enough to make her follow his instructions. She had seen that Piccolo was also suffering the same fate.

"There's nothing we can do Jamie," he said quietly as he watched his friends struggle. And with a flick of a wrist, Gotenks and Piccolo were absorbed into the body of Majin Buu.

"No!" Gohan yelled as he watched his friends fly to the monster's body. Gohan unconsciously stepped in front of Jamie as they stood and watch Majin Buu take on a bright glow. He was changing, transforming into an even stronger monster than before.

Jamie remained behind Gohan as she felt Buu's power reaching incredible heights. She stayed close just as Gohan asked, still cradling the puppy that was now cowering into her chest. He was no longer barking now, more like whining and for a good reason.

The new Buu that stood before them was beyond frightening. His horn was twice as long and his face was more menacing. It reminded Jamie of Cell's perfect form and was the only way for her to describe the transformation. It was similar in a way that chilled her to her bones. Not simply because it brought back frightful memories, but because of the fact that Majin Buu was exponentially stronger than Cell ever was. Jamie felt much like cowering herself and burying her face into Gohan's warm body. _Get a hold of yourself Jamie. There's no time to think like this. Gohan needs you. _However, despite how often she repeated this to herself, it did little to calm down her nerves. This fight was just getting started.

* * *

Review! :D Complain : / Suggest :D!!! Next update coming soon...


	20. Unwanted

To answer some questions...Yes this story will follow the tv series fairly close, while the manga I've never read.

Yes I intend to give Jamie more of a role than what she had in the Cell battle.

I'm considering changing the savior of this battle as it seems Goku always has to be the one to do the saving in the series...maybe it's time to change that up

If I missed any of your questions please feel free to keep bugging me until I finally answer them...I'm very forgetful and I'm not trying to ignore anyone. I promise

Anyways...

Here's the next chapter for you. The battle has taken a turn for the worse for our friends and ahead seems to be only sorrow. Please enjoy.

* * *

Bee had the right idea. He scrambled his way out of Jamie's arms in no time and made his way back to the others. Jamie didn't seem to notice this or at least made no indication that she did. She simply remained frozen at Gohan's trembling side.

Gohan was trembling in anger. His teeth were clenched and his eyebrows furrowed in fury. His brother, his teacher, and Trunks were all gone, just like that before their very eyes. Worst of all he could do nothing to stop it. _Why?_ he asked to angrily to himself. _Why did I let Goten and Trunks get dragged into this! I should have paid more attention. I should have known, _he continually cursed himself.

"So Gohan what do you think of it?" Majin Buu asked with a knowing smirk as he flexed his enlarged arms, "new clothes to match my figure and a couple of new abilities as well." He whipped his head forward using his newly grown horn to smash a large boulder at his feet. The two Saiyans did not flinch.

"I suppose the sudden loss of your friends has left you speechless. Hurry and drown your tears so we can fight."

Gohan clenched his fists even tighter and tried his best to control his composure. "How could you do that to them? They've been fair in this fight."

"I'm not interested in fairness," Buu growled back. "I'm interested in destroying every living creature on this planet."

"Why? What is the purpose of this?" Jamie asked stepping out from behind Gohan. "What did the people of this planet do to you?"

The monster laughed. "It's not about what they did to me it's about being the greatest fighter. I cannot have someone more powerful than me exist and therefore I found a way to regain that title once again. Imagine the strength of Gotenks and the mind of Piccolo. No one can stop me," he laughed again. "I don't expect a petty girl like you to understand."

"You're going to pay for this Buu." Gohan's demeanor changed as a smirk appeared on his face as well. "You know if you wanted to absorb the best you should have gone after me. You absorbed the wrong Saiyans Buu. That's going to cost you and if you're using Piccolo's brain then you know you've got 30 minutes before Gotenks fusion ends."

"I assure you it'll be over before then and I didn't absorb you because I needed a punching bag!" Buu laughed. "What's the point of being the strongest when you don't have anything to hit!" His laughter echoed across the desolate land. He delighted in his new found strength and stared down at the two angry Saiyans with an all knowing look.

"Alright, then let's do this," Gohan challenged.

Jamie stepped to his side and mimicked his stance. "I'm right with you Gohan."

Gohan eyes didn't waver from Buu's nor did he make any movement to face her. However his voice was cold and directed at her. "Jamie, I need you to look after Dende for me. We need him."

Jamie turned to him with a horrified expression. "Oh no you don't Gohan! Don't you dare exclude me from this, you need my help!" she all but cried.

Gohan's voice remained cold, but he stood to face her now, his eyes matching his tone. "I'll take care of this Jamie. I need you to stay out of trouble and keep them safe."

"But-"

"I can't lose you again Jamie!" His voice wavered slightly from the cold tone he was trying to keep. The agonizing sound tore at Jamie's heart and was enough to silence her for a moment. He placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her soul through her sapphire eyes. "You don't understand what it was like waking up all those years ago and you were no where around. It almost seemed like everything was dream, like you never existed. I need to know that you are safe. I need to protect you."

"G-Gohan," Jamie's defiant tone was wavering at his intense gaze. "I'm not the same helpless girl anymore. I can defend myself. I can protect you too," she said softly.

Gohan let a small smile slip on his face. "I know Jamie, but right now just please, please listen. Dende, think of Dende and the dragon balls. The earth needs him to stay safe and I need you to make sure he stays that way."

Jamie stared up into his dark eyes and saw to every unspoken word. There was much more to what he was saying. Yes he wanted to protect them and wanted them out of the fight, but it upset her that he didn't trust her to fight. Again she was useless, a liability if Buu chose to use her as Cell did. _The nerve of him pulling the Dende card. If I fight we can destroy Buu and not worry about the safety of Dende._

She eventually gave in though. She couldn't break from the intensity in his eyes and she couldn't say no to what he was asking even if it was ridiculous. She nodded her head in defeat. "You win Gohan," she said softly.

Gohan sighed in relief and dropped his hands from her shoulders. His eyes shined with momentarily happiness.

"Please," she started. Gohan held her gaze. "Please be safe Gohan." She turned quickly not wanting to look into his eyes or wait for his response. He, however, kept his eyes on her form as she walked slowly over to the remaining two of their group.

He sighed to himself. _I'm sorry Jamie, I just want you to be safe._

"Is your little chit chat over?" Buu mocked. "Good I hate waiting."

Gohan squatted into a stance once more before shooting off at his opponent. Majin Buu flew to meet him and the fight began once again. It was evenly matched at the moment. Gohan landed the first blow to Buu's chin, but it was followed quickly with a blow to Gohan's cheek. It sounded like thunder booming every time their energies met. Jamie watched intently ready to break her promise to Gohan at a moment's notice.

Her heart gave a leap when she saw Gohan take control of the fight. He landed three major blows that incapacitated Buu long enough for Gohan to grab him and send him flying to the ground below. Majin Buu skidded along the ground slamming through every boulder and hill below. Gohan wasted no time to jet over to continue his attacks.

But before he was able to get semi-close Gohan barely was able to dodge the pink blast that was sent from Majin Buu. Another series of blasts were sent that Gohan was able to dodge before turning around and throwing his own.

The two energies collided each other in that familiar way as both opponents struggled to overpower the other. The two streams from the opponents formed a large ball of light in the middle that continued to expand as both fighters sent more energy toward each other. But it didn't look like Gohan would win this one.

With a final surge Buu sent more of his energy flying toward Gohan causing him to be slammed back into a hill. Gohan yelled out in pain as his back connected with the jagged boulders. He took too long to recover. Majin Buu was over to him in a flash and with a powerful blow, sent him to the ground.

Gohan was up fast and was able to evade Buu's next attack. Majin Buu was compacted in his ball again and was heading for Gohan. This time Gohan met him head on with an extended leg ready to deliver a kick. Majin Buu followed suit. Their kicks met at the exact moment and both delivered a powerful blow to the other's face. When they separated to regain themselves, it was Buu who spoke first.

"That was fun Gohan. Why don't we try it again."

Jamie didn't notice that her knuckles were completely white in a clenched fist. Majin Buu was simply toying with Gohan. He was hiding his real power, she knew it.

She hardly noticed the human that had joined their side again. He had ran for cover like the coward he is when the fighting had started.

"Where-where are all the army guys?" Mr. S asked.

Jamie stared at him curiously as well as Dende.

"I thought they were dropping bombs."

"There's no army," Dende explained. "Gohan and Majin Buu were fighting."

"All those explosions were from two guys. They don't even look like they've taken a single punch." In a much lower voice, "Do you think Buu is going to come after me?"

Jamie scoffed and looked away. _Idiot._ She thought it would be better if she didn't say anything and returned her attention to the two fighters.

"It seems you're weaker than you thought," the pink man taunted. "There's no shame in quitting here. You can just walk away whenever you want."

Gohan brushed off the suggestion reassuring Buu that he would not listen to his little head games. There was no time for this, it was time to fight. Gohan readied his stance again and called Buu over. "It's time to show you why my little brother looks up to me."

Buu followed suit with a stance of his own and looked down on Gohan with his frightening face. "He doesn't." The claim froze Gohan's thoughts momentarily as the monster continued. "In fact he wonders why you let me take him."

The Saiyan tried his best to ignore the comment, but he couldn't help the little thoughts that seeped through the cracks of his mind that maybe this creature was telling the truth. Buu's face did not waiver with the statement. It held no smirk of any kind, but simply remained serious and poised for the fight. _Maybe Goten really does think that way? I know I let him down._ Just the thought of that formed a sinking feeling in his gut. _I won't let you down anymore Goten. I promise we'll defeat him._

With that last thought Gohan advanced toward Majin Buu. His kick that was intended for Buu's head was thwarted when a large pink hand ceased control of his ankle. Gohan repeated the move with his other leg, which was easily snatched as well.

Gohan struggled to get his legs loose, but it was no use. Buu had the upper hand and he knew it. To make matters worse the long pink horn had now found its way around his neck while he tried to ignore the lies that Buu spurted out about his friends. The horn squeezed tighter, blocking the Gohan's airways. But he didn't have time to worry about escaping because it wasn't long before his airways were released when a powerful fist freed him from the choke hold and sent him flying towards the nearby hillside.

He landed lightly against the large mound, but his hand instinctively rose to his cheek to grasp wear the painful blow was made. He was too focused on this pain remember that there was more fight left and didn't notice the blast that was heading for him.

Jamie struggled to remain where she was and settled for screaming out a warning as loud as she could. "Gohan look up!"

The boy heard her warning, but it was too late. He was met with the pink blast that nearly disintegrated the hillside.

Jamie tried to keep her eyes open during the bright blast in hopes to find Gohan, but she found it difficult. And when the smoke and dust finally cleared, all that was left was a pile of rubble with no Saiyan boy in sight.

_No, no no! Gohan!_ She felt him, and his energy remained strong. But still, having to see him face an attack like that was almost unbearable. It filled pictures in her head of the reoccurring nightmares she had ever since she was taken away seven years ago. Nightmares of how she almost lost him to Cell. And now it seemed like she would have to watch it all over again. _Ugh, if only Gohan would stop being so noble and stubborn and just let me help!_

Buu remained poached on the top of the rubble and sent an impatient blast down from his horn. "I know you're hiding down there Gohan. You forget that Piccolo is now a part of me. And I can sense that you're alive down there kid."

Gohan stiffened at the eerie phrase that sounded too much like Piccolo. Majin Buu was trying to get into his head and it was much harder to keep him out than he realized.

With rising fury Gohan flew from his hiding spot and started towards Buu with a barrage of attacks. But his opponent dodged them with ease making Gohan look like an amateur. After dozens of wasted punches and kicks the large pink hand ceased his arm this time, and twisted it painfully behind his back. "You're not paying attention to my moves Gohan," Buu taunted. "Piccolo taught you better than this."

"Yes he did!" Gohan retorted, but with another unaffected burst that Buu easily dodged again and stopped a backhanded fist centimeters from Gohan's cheek. The Saiyan gawked in fear at the near blow that could have been catastrophic. It was obvious that Majin Buu was toying with him.

"That could have been your head," he laughed. "And with all that training on the cliffs."

The Saiyan clenched his teeth trying to block out the distractions of Buu bringing up the fact that he had access to his friends' minds. He rose to meet his attacker again, but it seemed that before he could even start he was sent to the ground again with a draining blow.

He was up quicker this time, but his legs felt like they were going to give at any moment. And the bad part was he knew this fight was only getting started. His gaze caught with two pained blue eyes that was begging to help him, but he refused to acknowledge them. He had to protect her. She was all he had left and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her again. _You don't understand Jamie, I can't watch you go through this._

He tore his gaze from hers and locked on to his target. Fear consumed his body, however, when he saw Buu gathering energy at his forehead with his fingertips. The attack was all too familiar to him, and he felt too petrified to move. Gohan braced himself to block Piccolo's special attack as the beam made its way toward him. He was able to block it, but afterwards felt his power drain. He dropped to one knee in weariness.

The pink giant descended and knelt in front of Gohan. "I didn't think Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon packed that much of a punch. But maybe it was because it's coming from me."

Gohan remained kneeling with his head bowed. His body made no movement other than the slow rising and falling of his breath that proved he was still alive. To the outside view he looked like he might be sleeping. It was apparent he had no intent to stand up to face his opponent.

Majin Buu remained kneeling in front of the worn out fighter with his arm draped over one knee. He also made no move to pursue his opponent. He simply studied Gohan while a look of disappointment settled over his evil face. "Hmm, you're letting them down again," Buu taunted.

The dark eyes' of the Saiyan shot open in anger and shot a blast that his opponent dodged again with a quick snap of the head. Flashes of pink seem to vaporize as Buu quickly distanced himself from Gohan. However, he did not hesitate to retaliate.

With an evil smirk pink arm extended to grab a hold of Gohan's face and continued expanding as he shoved Gohan through wall after wall of boulders.

"Gohan!" Jamie screamed. "Please Gohan!" Blood began to appear from wear her nails had dug into her palms, but she didn't seem to notice. Nor did she notice that her feet were no longer touching the ground. She was unknowingly inching closer to the fight with every passing second.

The Saiyan boy staggered to his feet again and set himself to face the next attack. A white vapor seeped out of Majin Buu's mouth and began to form into a ghostly figure that looked exactly like him. The ghost was minuscule compared to the creator, but still eerie looking especially as it cackled menacingly.

"What is that?" the group asked in horror.

The ghost immediately began its attack on Gohan as it quickly whirled through the air. It did not make a move to throw any special attack, but seemed to be satisfied with chasing the Saiyan around. Gohan was able to evade the aerial attacks, but couldn't manage to blast it out of the sky as he hoped. Finally fed up, Gohan stood to face off with the ghost.

A strange feeling set over Jamie as if someone was trying to tell her something about the ghostly creature. _Somethings not right. Why would Buu use such a strange attack? _The ghost seemed to be only trying to touch Gohan. "Gohan there's something weird about that thing. Don't touch it!"

But it was too late. With a quick blow to the neck of the ghost it began to self destruct with a smirk. Gohan screamed out as his body was enveloped by the cat cosmic blast that followed.

"Gohan no!" There was no stopping her this time. She rushed over to the Saiyan that was dropping out of the sky like a ragdoll. But before she could get there Majin Buu already had him dangling by his throat with his one arm extended. "Gohan!" Jamie called again as she got closer.

"No, " Gohan struggled out, "don't." He tried to tell Jamie to stay away, but his voice barely emitted any sound. His energy was fading fast and his vision started to become cloudy from lack of oxygen.

"The whole worlds counting on you Gohan and your three breaths away from death. Even your girlfriend knows it," the creature laughed. "Look," he motioned over to the figure in the dress that was still flying over, "she's come to die at your side."

"You keep your hands off her," Gohan growled through his shallow breathes. "Your fight is with me-." The last of his sentence was cut off by the enormous hand that squeezed tighter around her throat.

"What was that Gohan?" Buu asked with a smirk. "You're going to have to speak up."

Strangled sounds emitted from Gohan's mouth as he struggled for air. "Stay away Jamie!" he managed to yell, but his pleas only ended in a scream as the grip continued to get tighter. After a few moments, his body went slack from lack of oxygen.

"Good night Gohan," he declared holding Gohan in the air with one hand as an attack gathered at his other. "Without your father holding your hand you really are nothing."

"Get away from him you monster!" Jamie called as she nearly reached the fighters.

The light diminished from the pink hand as red eyes turned toward the Saiyan in the dress. Gohan used the distraction to knee Majin Buu in the chin which through the pink man back, but the following attack missed. Buu quickly shot up an attack of three rings that gathered around Gohan before squeezing him tightly. He was completely immobile.

Jamie appeared at Gohan's side in a flash and tried her hardest to get the rings off but they wouldn't budge. "Jamie get out of here!" he screamed.

"No!" she matched his tone while she remained struggling with the rings. "I'm not leaving your side Gohan."

"What a touching sight," a voice boomed from below. "Your girlfriend rushes to your side to help." He laughed. "You can thank Gotenks for that little attack by the way. How does it feel to be brought down by your baby brother's moves."

Jamie paid little attention to squawking opponent and used her hands and feet to try to pry the rings apart, but nothing seemed to work. When she looked up she saw Gohan's face holding a terrified look as something bright and blue reflected in his eyes. Snapping her body around she saw that the light was coming from the monster.

"Tell me if you recognize this one."

"No!" Gohan screamed as he watched Jamie set up in front of him to head the attack off.

"I'll fight it off Gohan," she reassured him.

His torturous screams continued as he struggled to break through the rings. Veins began to show through his head and neck and his muscles trembled as his screams reached blood curdling pitches. _My Jamie_, his thoughts came out primordial. _I must protect…my….JAMIE!_

"One final move and game over!" Majin Buu assured.

With a last ear piercing scream he was able to burst through the rings and tackle Jamie out of the way of the blast. When the blast was safely out of the way Gohan tossed Jamie away roughly.

"Ow Gohan, what-?"

"I told you to stay away Jamie! Can't you understand?" He refused to look at her. His eyes were glued on Majin Buu so he couldn't see the look of shock and hurt that filled Jamie's eyes.

"Why can't you just let me help Gohan? You're no match for him alone!" Jamie pleaded, but Gohan still refused to even meet her gaze. She reached out to touch his sleeve, but he pulled away from her as if her touch had burned him.

"I said stay away Jamie! I don't need you. Do you understand?! I don't want you by my side!" His gaze tore from her teary eyes immediately.

Jamie took in what his said like a heavy punch to her stomach. Not to mention the clenching at her chest and tightening of her throat. She couldn't stop the tears even if she tried. So she let them flow down her hurt and angered face. "Fine! If you don't want me I guess I didn't even need to come here!"

His figure did not so much as flinch at her outburst. "Finally you understand," he said coldly.

Jamie took the hit again as he plunged that knife deeper into her stomach, twisting it with his lack of acknowledgment at her presence. Hurt and anger pooled inside and was pushing to be released. She wanted to scream out and blast a hole through everything in her way. She wanted to take on Majin Buu herself. But she knew she couldn't do any of that. Not right now at least. So she settled for the first thing that popped in her head. Through her tears and unspoken sobs she cried, "I HATE YOU GOHAN!" It was the biggest of lies and every part of her soul screamed at her to remind her so, but it had just come out without being able to stop it.

As if sensing the lie itself, her soul fought to remind her of the opposite, but she refused to acknowledge it. She refused to regret it. _Fine, _she thought to herself angrily,_ let him get himself killed._ Another pain shot through her body as her soul fought to keep her in check, but with all of her will she shoved the feeling down.

She took her place far away from the fight and Gohan, but kept in range so she could still see it somewhat. She tried to promise herself she wouldn't interfere, but couldn't bring herself to totally abandon the boy that split her heart in two just moments ago.

Gohan relaxed a little when he felt that she was safely away from the fight. He did his best to shove any feelings he had aside. Those things had killed him to say, and the expression in her eyes had killed him the most. That was until she had screamed out that gut wrenching declaration. _Forgive me Jamie, please forgive me. _

"Such a sad scene to witness," Buu mock pitied. "To be dumped right before you're going to die. Now that really must hurt," he tsked.

"Shut it Buu. This ends now."

"In a hurry to die are we? Well bring it on then."

Gohan sped towards Majin Buu and threw a few useless attacks that were easily dodged before he was sent screaming towards the earth again. When his opponent headed for him this time, he shot a blast from his lying down position. However, it was volleyed back with ease and instead headed for him. Gohan yelled in horror as the blast overtook him and blasted through the earth itself.

Majin Buu was quick to follow Gohan down into the crevice that was formed and continued with the one sided fight.

Jamie did her best to ignore the sounds of blows she was more than positive were only landing on Gohan. Despite her promise she couldn't help how she felt. She trembled with deep sadness and pain as if she felt everything Gohan was feeling. She could lie and he could hate her, but she could not ignore how much she cared for him. Silent tears trickled down her recently dried cheeks as the sounds of the attacks and diminishing level of energy reached her. She refused to look in that direction and remained standing with her arms crossed in defiance as she continued to cry in silence. _Why Gohan?

* * *

_

Don't worry, Jamie's debut is coming up in the next chapter. A little angst in this chapter, but I think it's necessary for what lies ahead after this battle.

Please read and review and let me know what you think.

Your suggestions, comments, input, etc is always welcome and very much appreciated. :)


	21. New Arrivals

I hope you guys like this next chapter. :D

I do not own DBZ.

* * *

Pink blurs was all he saw. His opponent was so fast that his eyes could not keep up with him. Or was it simply his vision that was beginning to fail him? He wasn't sure. Despite the pounding he was taking a small curve formed with his lips. _It's not so bad. I can barely even feel it anymore._

The battered teenager struggled to keep his swollen eyes open. Through his squinting he could barely make out the flash of fangs that were frozen into a continuous smile. Majin Buu was enjoying throwing him around like a pinball, but the teenager didn't seem to mind. He was going to be sleeping soon anyways. He was beyond tired. The Saiyan blood in his veins was the only thing that kept him going.

For some reason his body refused to give up in this fight. No, not a fight, a beating. He no longer had control of his body that threw ineffective punches and kicks here and there. The autopilot function had flipped into gear long ago. _It doesn't even hurt anymore. _

His eyelids drooped little by little. _I'm so tired, _he thought as his body once again crashed into the side of the crevice. This time his body didn't get up. _I think I'll just lay here for a little bit. This feels nice. _

A soft smile crept onto his peaceful face again as his head lolled to the side. _Dying, I'm dying. This isn't so bad. It's easier than I thought it would be._

"Is something funny Gohan?" a voice rumbled in irritation. The question echoed between the narrow walls and reached Gohan's ears in a loud thunder.

The boy cringed. Something was interrupting his peaceful rest. All he wanted was to sleep for now. Didn't this person realize that? More muffled rumblings tried to push their way through his cotton filled ears.

"Are you sleeping again Gohan?" his question yet again remained unanswered. "Or are you finally ready to die."

_Die. I'm going to die. _The word lingered in his head for awhile. The word sounded pleasant to him. _That sounds nice._

A tall pink figure descended slowly upon Gohan. A look of extreme disappointment was displayed on his face. "So this is how it ends then?" Buu scoffed. "How disappointing."

The creature's large hand reached out and grasped hold of the orange uniform the Saiyan was wearing. He lifted the boy into the air with ease. His body remained limp as he dangled from his opponent's clenched fist. He remained oblivious to the scowl that bore into his exhausted face.

"Some hero you are," the creature taunted. "I can't believe they relied on someone as pathetic as you to protect them."

_Protect? _Consciousness flashed briefly to Gohan's body. _Someone I'm supposed to protect? _He struggled with the words as something continued to pull at his soul to keep him from drifting off completely. _Who?_

It was so quick he almost missed it. But whatever it was it lit up brighter than sun. It was blinding, but in a way that filled his heart with warmth. That brief image somehow made a stronger pull on his soul. _No, what is this? I want to go. Please just let me go._

The image was back, only this time it didn't disappear. The light, the light continued to grow as more detail formed in the image. Two identical blue diamonds, sparkling sapphires formed above the light as well. _What is this?_ he asked again.

Then the most heavenly sound flittered to his ears. It floated gracefully from the light and echoed again in his head. It was a sound from a distant memory. Something he had not heard in such a long time but longed to hear again and again.

_The light. The light, the-no, not a light. It's, it's-._ The sound filled his head once more. _Smile, laughter. Not a light, a smile, her laughter. Wait who's laughter? _His steady breathing picked up slightly. _Not diamonds, not sapphires, her eyes. Who is her? Who is she?_ The image was much clearer now. The distant memory rushing back to him like a tidal wave. Golden hair, blue eyes, and a smile that lit up his entire world. _Someone to protect? _the words echoed in his head again.

_Gohan_

His closed eyes scrunched at the sound. Another voice had come to tear him from his rest. Except this one was softer and more pleasant, but somehow he knew it was all wrong. This wasn't how the voice was supposed to sound. It was all wrong, distorted.

_Gohan_

The image began to dim and his insides cried at the loss of the light, his light. Just as the voice had done, the image began to distort. The bright face was replaced by a tormented look that twisted his insides. A look like that should be illegal on someone that beautiful. Whoever she was he knew that he never wanted to see her like this again.

"You are ready aren't you?" the other darker voice was back. "You are going to let them die." It wasn't a question. It was a statement that Majin Buu found much humor in. But he was the only one laughing.

_Die?_ The beautiful tormented face began to fade as the word echoed in his head. _Die?_ _Let them die?_ He reached out toward the image that was slipping out of his reach. And in an effort to torment him further those eyes that he was still locked with formed a river of tears. _No, no! Don't go._

_Gohan_

_Don't go! _he tried to call to her._ I won't let you die. I won't! I won't let my… _He froze. _Wait,_ s_he's mine? _

_Gohan_

_Who's calling me? _The fading blue eyes bore into his. _Is she calling me? I have to protect her. I have to protect what is mine. She's mine. I have to protect my-I have to protect my, my-…Jamie. _

_Gohan_

His breathing stopped all together. _Jamie!_

"Gohan!"

His eyes flew open as he wrenched himself from the monster's grip. He jumped back in time to watch shreds of pink blast further down the crater. The girl that caused the blast finally turned toward him with the same look that he had previously seen. Tears were cascading down her cheeks as well.

_I almost-I-how could I? _His heart clenched in shame and agony. _I-I-…_his mind couldn't seem to finish the thought. He had been close to giving up on himself and everyone left. He was seconds away from death and accepted it with open arms without thinking of who he would leave behind to face the monster while he easily left this world. He was too busy drowning in his agonizing thoughts that he almost didn't notice that the beauty in the white dress was saying something.

"Do you hear me Gohan?!" Jamie screamed. "I don't care what you said. I don't care if you hate me. I will not stand aside and watch this any longer. I am going to fight, damnit!" she cried.

Gohan simply stared at the vision in front of him. His mouth was still agape at what he had almost done. Even through his swollen lids he could see how beautiful she was and that churned his stomach even more. _I had almost left her to Buu._

Jamie's once fiery eyes were cooled immediately when she took in the sight of Gohan. His clothes were torn and tattered. His face and arms were full of deep cuts and bruises. Blood was trickling down from the corners of his eyes and mouth as well as his nose. She could not understand how he could even stand after such a beating.

"Oh, Gohan," she whispered sadly.

"Jamie," he replied before taking one step toward her and finally collapsing in exhaustion.

Jamie cried out softly as she quickly flew to keep him from falling. Her breathes escaped her mouth roughly as she forced herself to study Gohan's body. He was unconscious and seriously hurt, but alive at least. With a hard swallow she gathered her energy and used it to transport Gohan and herself out of there.

When she began to descend she spotted Dende running towards them with his hand outstretched in panic. "Gohan!" the Namek cried, "hold on I'll help you."

Jamie landed softly on the ground and tried to process what Dende had just said. _How does he expect to help? He doesn't have enough power to even last a second with Majin Buu. _She shook her head to try to force the image out the image of Dende standing up to Majin Buu and focused her attention on the unconscious friend she was setting down.

Dende knelt quickly on the opposite side of Gohan and held out his hands over the still body. "You're alright, I'll heal you!"

_Heal him?_ Before Jamie could question him further her face started to glow in reflection of the light that formed in Dende's small hands. In an almost magical way, light cascaded down from Dendes hands and sprinkled all around Gohan's body. Jamie watched in amazement as all the cuts and bruises began to slowly heal. Not just heal, she could feel it. Dende was refilling Gohan's energy completely. _Wow, Dende has the power to heal. _

Feelings of relief washed over her as she realized Gohan was going to be okay. She had to restrain herself from scooping up Dende in the tightest of hugs to thank him. But for now she knew he had to get to work and fast. Majin Buu was angry. She could feel it and he was coming back quickly with a vengeance. _And who knows how long this healing will take._

_Oh no, he's already here!_ Jamie panicked before she even heard Majin Buu's laugh. "I almost forgot about you girl. I have to say that was a powerful blast back there, but next time you won't be so lucky to catch me off guard."

Jamie spun around quickly to face-off with Buu. "It won't matter if you're on guard or not. Next time I won't hold back my attack." She flashed a smirk as she continued, "wouldn't want to end this fight that quickly now would we?"

Laughter rang out at her last utterance. "Y-you Saiyans are all the same," he laughed. "All talk and taunting while you refuse to admit to yourselves that there is no way you can win." His red eyes met with her fiery dark blue ones. "If I was able to defeat your boyfriend so easily what makes you think you are going to have any better luck. Yes, I know you're a Saiyan, or "half-breed" Saiyan I should say, but still you are no match for me girl-."

His last words were lost in his gargling as a beam blasted through his mouth.

"You don't know when to stop blabbering do you?" Jamie asked in a dark tone. Her finger was still extended with a large beam that was continuing to fill Buu's large mouth. "I am so sick of hearing your disgusting voice."

Buu's cheeks expanded with the ball of light, before exploding under the pressure. He quickly regenerated his head with his eyes blazing in fury at the teenage Saiyan. "I'm going to kill you for that!" he threatened.

"You aren't going to touch her." Jamie stiffened at the threat that growled from behind her. _Gohan's healed already?_ She turned slowly towards Gohan, but his eyes were fixed on Majin Buu. Gohan's body was completely restored. He had no wounds on him of any sort nor did he look like he just came from a bloody battle as he had before. He looked like he hadn't even fought at all.

"What!" the creature screamed. "Gohan's as good as new. How is that possible!" He stared after the hiding Namek before chuckling darkly to himself. "Of course, Dende's healing power. He'll pay for that."

Jamie and Gohan simultaneously froze as they realized that Dende was in danger, but Jamie acted first. In a blink of an eye she was already halfway towards Dende in hopes to reach him before the blast the Buu was about to send. _I'm not going to be able to get him out of the way in time!_ She flew on in spite of her realization. _At least I'll be able to take the blast myself. We need Dende._

"No Jamie, Dende!" Gohan yelled out.

She was almost there when she suddenly Hercule jumped out with a gun blasting away towards the blast as well as her. "Take a bite out of this you monster!" he yelled before sending an array of shots into the blast. A few of the shots grazed Jamie's arms and one on her cheek, but she flew on. _Stupid imbecile! _she screamed to herself as she turned around and braced herself for the blast. But the blast never came. Instead it had been deflected by another blast.

Jamie opened her eyes up see Gohan staring at her in relief. _Was that Gohan? But how could he have done that so quickly and at that angle? _She followed Gohan's eyes which were now focused on someone she had never seen before. There off to the side of them stood a man whose hands were raised in a triangle at his forehead. Apparently the blast had come from him.

Jamie studied the rescuer. She had never seen this strange three-eyed man before. Or least from what she could remember. _Wait, the blue kimono, the white pants, the third eye? I think that's that Tien guy I met at the Cell games. Whoever he is, thank you, _she said to herself in relief.

"Tien is that really you?" Gohan asked in excitement.

_So it is Tien. I wonder how he survived this mass genocide?_

Tien smiled before he spoke. "Hardly recognized you Gohan. You've changed a lot." His eyes narrowed as he stared at the floating pink figure in the air. "But I see Majin Buu did some changing too."

Buu sighed in frustration. "Where's the hole these pests are crawling out from? Oh well," he laughed, "it's just more fun for me." He fingers extended toward Tien as a energy blast formed and shot towards the new arrival. Tien was luckily able to jump out of the way in time. He settled himself on a flat boulder before putting his hands together and setting Buu in his sights for his special attack.

Meanwhile Gohan wasted no time in appearing at Jamie's side. His worried eyes scanned her body and he raised a hesitant hand to her face, lightly brushing his fingers over the bleeding nick on her cheek. He frowned further, "Looks like Tien didn't get the blast out of the way soon enough."

Jamie smiled and shook her head. "No, that would be Mr. Hero over here," she gestured with her head. "He came out with guns blazing."

Gohan didn't have time to express his angry thoughts before a giant blast grasped his attention. His arms automatically went out to pull Jamie to his chest to shelter her from the flying debris that shot past them. When the smoke and dust cleared Jamie lifted her head from Gohan's chest to see Majin Buu still floating behind them, unaffected.

The monster instead laughed in amusement at the attack. "You're even weaker than the others."

Tien gaped in fear as Gohan stepped away from Jamie to face Majin Buu once again. His face was set with determination to not fail this time. This time he vowed to remember that he had someone to protect.

"Oh are you ready for round two of your beating Gohan?" Majin Buu asked in a mocking tone. "By all means, I'm ready when you are."

"Tien," Gohan called, "you better stay out of this one. I've got something to settle with this guy." Tien nodded in understanding and flew over to the other observers. "You too Jamie," Gohan simply said.

"No." It was a strong and confident word despite the shortness. It stiffened his spine for a slight second before he turned to face the one who had said it.

"Jamie," he started.

"I said no Gohan." She was not backing down from this argument. "I have stood on the sidelines for too long, not being able to do anything while you took the beating of a lifetime. Well I refuse stand here and watch any longer. I'm going to fight Gohan."

He stepped forward so his face was inches from her. His voice fell to a deadly whisper, "do you think I want to see you go through that?"

Jamie shook her head fiercely, "I don't care. And neither do you." Her voice lowered to match his. "You said it yourself, you don't want me by your side. Well I don't want you by mine either. This is my turn to fight." Her voice rose louder as she continued. "I'm a Saiyan. And apparently Saiyans have one thing on their mind always, and that's to fight. And that's what I'm going to do. It's my turn." She stepped out from Gohan to look past him. "What do you say Buu? How about a fight with someone who has actually been _training_ for the past seven years instead of screwing off with girlfriends and whatnot?"

She was no fool. She had felt it when she first woke up on the Kai's planet. There was no way Gohan had been training for the past seven years. If anything he was even weaker than he was as an eleven-year-old. Maybe not so much now that he had gone through the ceremony thing with the Old Kai, but even still, had he trained at all he'd probably be able to destroy Buu right now. Just the thought of it made her angry and hurt. _What had he been doing all those years?_

Gohan refused to look at her after that last comment. He was seething through his clenched teeth. He was beyond angry at what she said, but even angrier at himself because he knew she was right. He had become so comfortable with the peace that they had, that he hadn't even thought of training until the tournament came up. _If only I had listened to Vegeta and kept up with my training. We'd have already won this battle!_

"You intend to fight me in that," Buu laughed as he gestured to her frilly dress. "You look like you're more ready for a Ball."

Jamie walked closer to her opponent and smirked. "Don't let the dress throw you off Buu. I intend to win this battle."

"Enough of this talking," Majin Buu growled, "more fight-."

Before he could finish the word his face had caved in from the force of the punch thrown. Jamie followed it up with a forceful kick that sent Buu soaring through boulder after boulder.

He was up quickly, however. "You'll pay for that girl," he threatened before appearing in her face. His punch was dodged as Jamie seemed to disappear in thin air and reappear at a distance. Buu appeared in the same spot, this time with a missing kick. This continued for a while as the duel flashed through the sky. "Damnit girl! Why won't you fight back? Stay still so I can hit you!"

Jamie remained silent and focused all her attention on dodging the attacks that were thrown at her. Every once in a while a blow would land now and then, but she was able to dodge most of them. _Almost there. Gohan said thirty minutes._

Another growled erupted from the creature. "What are you trying to pull?" As the words slipped out his eyes widened in realization before narrowing. "I know what you're trying to do. Aren't you the clever one?" He raised his hands above him with his palms pointing upward as he continued. "Nice try girl, but I'm not letting you drag this out any longer." A large pink ball formed in his hands, lighting up the entire sky. A smile formed over his fangs. "This one blast is capable of destroying you all. Just try and stop me."

Jamie's stomach plummeted as she realized her plan had failed. Majin Buu intended to blow up the planet this time.

"This ends now!" he declared before winding back to ready his throw.

_This is it, it's over. We failed._

The laughing stopped abruptly as did time it seemed as Majin Buu's body split suddenly into by a giant glowing disk. His lower half was blown apart, landing hundreds of feet from his torso. All eyes were round as saucers as they traced the trail of the attack back to another man dressed in an orange suit who had appeared out of nowhere.

The man turned to face them with a smug smirk that was familiar with his face. Goku had once come to the rescue.

"Dad what are doing here?!" Gohan called out to the figure above.

Buu turned his torso to face Goku. His upper body still braced in defense. "You're Goku. Where did you come from?" he asked. "You're smarter than the others trying a sneak attack, but that won't work on me. I've absorbed your friends and their powers and will soon do the same to you."

Goku's face didn't change much except for a much wider grin that formed as he snorted. "You're wrong Buu. I've got something that will finally make you answer for every crime that you commited."

"Do I have to prove myself again," Buu asked in annoyance. His eyes closed in concentration. His legs stood on command and sent a surprising kick that knocked Tien out of commission instantly. "See what just one kick did to your friend?" he asked as his legs rose to complete his body again. "Now imagine what I'll do to you."

Goku clenched his fists at his side as he observed his fallen friend.

"I'm sorry, I interrupted you little speech," Buu mocked. "Something about making me pay for my crimes."

Goku turned to his enemy again, another smile formed at his lips. "But you sure were quick to pull yourself together weren't you? I'm starting to think you're getting a little nervous."

"You wish," the monster laughed. "Let's go, I'm ready," he claimed as he posed to fight.

"Sure," Goku responded. Then with another goofy grin he tossed a small golden earring towards the bewildered Saiyan boy below. "Here catch."

Gohan scampered back to try to grab the small object, but it soared over his head.

Jamie looked back and forth from father to son to try and understand what was taking place. _What is Goku doing here? And why is he making a big deal about an earring._ She studied Goku once more. _Come to think of it why is _he _wearing an earring?_

It was true. Goku the mighty warrior was fashioning a small golden earbob in his left ear. "Gohan get that earring! When you get it, put it in your right ear," Goku instructed.

Gohan immediately went to search through the rubble behind me where the earring had landed. "Uh, okay?" _What is he talking about?_ He picked up rock after rock with no luck. It was like for, well it was like looking for an earring in a pile of rocks is what it was.

"When you put it on our bodies will join together," Goku continued.

"Fusion again?" Buu scoffed.

Jamie finally spoke up after hearing of the new plan, cutting off Majin Buu's rant in the process. "No Goku," she said firmly. Goku looked her way and she kept her face hard as she shook her head again to repeat what she had said. "This is my fight now, my turn."

At first Goku merely stared at the girl like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was denying the only way to defeat Buu? But his expression was quickly changed to an all knowing look as a small smile settled on his face. "But Jamie," he said in all seriousness, "don't you understand that this is the only way to defeat Majin Buu? You can't beat him on your own. Neither of us can the way we are now."

Jamie shook her head again more fiercely this time. "I don't care what you say Goku, I'm not waiting on the sidelines while you guys have all the fun. I can take care of myself!"

"Jamie, listen to him!" Gohan begged. The conversation he heard between his friend and his dad had pulled his attention from his search. "Don't you understand that we just don't want you to get hurt."

"You stay out of this Gohan!" Jamie retorted.

"What are you doing Gohan!" Goku scolded. His face was scrunched in a rage. "Find that earring! It's our only chance."

The teenager nodded quickly and turned to immediately get back to his search. _I have to find that stupid earring fast before Jamie does something rash._

"Now back to you," the girl declared as she turned to face her opponent. "I believe we were just getting started."

Goku was to her side in an instant. His hand reached out and took a firm grip on her wrist. "Don't be a fool Jamie. You and I both know you are no match for him."

"I can take care of myself Goku," she complained.

"Stop being so darn stubborn!" His face portrayed nothing but concern for the younger Saiyan.

The teenager opened her mouth to argue, but her words were cut off by an impatient enemy. "Enough!" he bellowed. "I'm so sick of all this boring talk. All you Saiyans do is argue!" he complained. With incredible speed he flew down to take on his opponents. "Time to fight."

Jamie flew to cut off her enemy to allow Goku enough time to power up to Super Saiyan 3. Majin Buu dodged her tiny fist and sent her to the ground with a flick of his long tentacle on his head. Jamie forced her body to a halt with a half flip and turned to see Goku having his try.

Goku disappeared and reappeared with the monster several times, landing a few blows here and there, but not as much as he was taking. "Gohan, put that earring on!" he tried again as he formed a huge blast in front of him that was enough to send Majin Buu flying. The Super Saiyan 3 sent a dozen more blasts toward the monster in hopes of slowing him down.

When Majin Buu returned to the fight he held his hand out to blast the Saiyans in front of him, but quickly decided to send the blast toward Gohan. New power or not, he was not about to allow the two Saiyans to fuse. He was going to end this now.

Meanwhile Gohan searched frantically for the earring that was nowhere in sight. "It's gone?" he panicked. This time throwing boulders out of the way as well as small rocks. He was desperate. _I gotta hurry!_

Jamie joined Goku's side as they prepared to face off with Majin Buu again. A quick peek at Goku informed her that this battle in Super Saiyan 3 was taking a toll on him. He was breathing hard as sweat dripped down his forehead, but his face showed no signs of giving up. The teenager was not about to either. _Come on,_ she urged,_ what's taking so long? It should be time already!_

Their opponent was descending down on them fast. This next round was going to be even more tiresome than the last. With a sick smile, the pink being advanced on the two Saiyans. However, before he reached the duo he suddenly came to a stop in mid air. His once mocking laughter was replaced by a yells of pain.

Jamie and Goku watched as Majin Buu's body began to sweat and convulse before their eyes. The creature grabbed his head in pain as the seizure continued. "No, not now!" he screamed.

Gohan, who had finally found the earring, was now at their sides watching as the monster again transformed. This time, familiar white shoulder pads formed to his body. The boys fusion had finally worn off. Goku raised a fist in triumph, "Yah, it worked Jamie. Great plan!"

Jamie gushed a little at the compliment. "You were a part of it too Goku. At first I didn't think you understood what I was trying to tell you."

Gohan stared back and forth from his friend to his father, trying to decipher their half conversation. His father took in his confused expression and explained for him. "Jamie came up with the plan to try and stall Majin Buu long enough for the fusion to end, but of course she couldn't tell me out loud so I had to guess what she couldn't say. It took me a while, but I caught on, but apparently so did Buu…"

Gohan bit his lip as his father continued to ramble. His fist clenched around the tiny earring, but he was careful not to smash it. _This is stupid,_ he scolded himself._ I can't believe I'm jealous of my dad right now._ But the teenager could not seem to fight the feeling off. His father was able to read Jamie more than he could and he has spent more time with her. _I'm the one who's in love with her and can hardly _ever_ read her expressions. Meanwhile they're having silent conversations!_

His eyes met momentarily with his friend's who was giving him a concerned look. _Why is he upset with me?_ she asked herself. _Did I do something wrong? _

"Alright Jamie," she heard Gohan say, "Let me and my dad handle the rest."

"Excuse me," she complained with her mouth open in disbelief at the way her friend spoke to her.

Gohan ignored her. "Right ear, right dad," he asked as he rose the earring to his ear.

"No." Goku had powered down now, to his original state. "We don't need it," he assured. "Majin Buu has lost over a third of his power."

"Yes Gohan, since he's mostly Piccolo now, do you think _now_ you'll give me your _permission_ to fight?" the other teenager scoffed.

The two faced each other for yet another argument, not hearing the conversation that was still going on between Goku and the monster. "It's not over til it's over," they vaguely heard. "Or did you not notice that a certain piece of me was missing." Jamie heard that loud and clear and her head snapped up to see the Majin Buu pointing at a missing chunk on his tentacle. _Oh no!_ she gasped in horror._ Who's it-?_ She glanced around quickly searching for a piece of pink goo.

She saw the shadow first before understanding what it meant. She quickly turned around to face the giant pink wall that had formed from the missing chunk of Buu. Her heart ceased in her chest. "No Gohan!" she screamed as she watched him get engulfed as their friends did not too long ago. She reached out and grabbed his arm quickly, trying to pull him away from the disgusting substance. "Please no!" she yelled as she struggled with her grip.

Her eyes began to water when she realized that the effort was futile. If she kept this up she would be gathered too. The pink goo had begun to make its way up her arm, preparing to take her as well. But Gohan was not going to allow that. With his body almost completely covered, he pried her fingers from his arm and placed the earring in her outstretched palm before shoving her away with his one free leg. The force freed her from the goo, but not from the heartache as she watched Gohan be completely engulfed by himself.

"Gohan!" she screamed again through her tears and with her arm extended to where his body was being took. Jamie remained on the ground where she landed and continually punched the ground with her empty fist. "Why?!"

Goku was to her side in an instant. His face held a look of horror as well as he helped her to her feet. Majin Buu had begun transforming again. This time he would be even more powerful than before. Jamie's body shook with rage as she stood and watched their enemy's cloak change from white to the orange that Gohan was once wearing.

With her body still trembling, she handed the earring to Goku and stepped aside as her body trembled in anger. "You monster!" she screamed at the laughing pink figure in the sky. A powerful shockwave sent debris flying as she powered up.

"No Jamie!" but Goku's cry was ignored as she flew to avenge her friend. With Majin Buu's newfound strength, however, he was able to stop her without much effort sending her through a hillside below. She was instantly up and before the monster only to receive another full set of blows.

Her face did not waver, however. With a tear streaked face, she pressed on taking hit after hit, landing close to nothing against her opponent. Again she was sent crashing down. This time Goku rushed to her side before she could get up again.

"Jamie stop," he commanded. "We still have the earring. We can still fuse and beat this monster."

"No!" she growled. Her eyes were burning with fury. She was determined to destroy to monster herself.

"Don't be stupid Jamie!" Goku scolded as he gripped her arm tightly. "Killing yourself is not going to bring Gohan back! Look at yourself! This isn't you right now."

Jamie chest rose and fell as her breathing tried to catch up with her. She didn't need to look, she already knew. Her once beautiful dress was torn and tattered. Her face was covered in several cuts and bruises and her loose tendrils poured out of her once nicely done hair. Her blue eyes were holding a deadly stare.

"The only option we have left now is fusion," Goku continued. "And you're the only one left that I can fuse with. Tien's out, I can't use Dende, and Hercule's useless. The only option is you."

Jamie's hard blue eyes finally softened, but into a heartbreaking saddened expression. "You don't understand," she said softly. "The things I said, I-I didn't mean-," her eyes glistened with tears as she struggled to explain.

Goku's grip softened and he instead used lifted his hand to lay it gently on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he assured softly. "When this is over, we'll use the dragon balls and everything will be back to normal. Then you can tell Gohan how you feel."

Jamie raised her eyes to meet his and gave him a weak smile. "Now," Goku continued, "let's finish this together." Jamie gave a slight nod and then held out her hand to take the earring. Goku had been a split second away from dropping it in her outstretched hand before a distraction pulled his gaze away from hers.

"Goku?" Jamie asked hesitantly. His attention was somewhere else, however, somewhere where she couldn't see. It was as if he had forgotten she was there.

But Buu hadn't. Unbeknownst to them he had his fists together in prepared to knock out Goku first.

Goku still did not bother to pay attention. "Yeah!" he yelled in triumph at something that no one understood.

_Has he lost it? What is he doing?_ Goku's two first fingers quickly rose to his forehead. "Goku what-?" but he was gone before she could ask. The moment he disappeared, she was hit with an extremely forceful blow that sent her plowing through boulders. Her deafening scream filled the air as she crashed through rock after rock.

Thankfully Majin Buu's attention was elsewhere. "Where are you hiding you coward!" he called out to Goku. He was not aware of Goku's ability to teleport. "Does he really think he can escape me? I'll hunt him down where ever he goes!" And with new blinding speed he sped off into the distance.

Jamie found herself unable to get up as fast as she had before. So instead she took the break Buu had given her to try to recuperate. Laying there wasn't helping much to regain her energy, but it was better than standing up to find where Buu headed for now. _Where did Goku go anyway? Why did he just leave me here like that?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when a warm feeling surrounded her. _What's this? It feels so comfortable all of a sudden. And, my energy…_ She marveled at how her energy was suddenly refilling itself. _What? But how?_ Her body stiffened with sudden realization. _Dende!_

She sat up as soon as her energy was replenished. "Thanks Dende!"

The little green friend smiled in response. "No problem Jamie."

She stood to her feet and quickly regained herself. "Alright, let's go find Goku," she ordered. She ascended off the ground and Dende met up to follow her, but a desperate cry stopped them. "Wait! Don't leave me here!" Hercule begged.

Jamie rolled her eyes with a smile and went down to grab hold of the World Champion as well as the small puppy in the other. With the human and dog firmly in her grasp, they all set off toward the direction of Goku and a new power that had suddenly made an appearance.

* * *

I know I didn't say anything about Tien. But I wasn't sure what the excuse is of why he suddenly disappears in the series so I just decided to leave it.

Anyways...please let me know what you think


End file.
